Sucked In
by tpcb000
Summary: When 3 authors get sucked into the fanfic "High School?" they experience things they never would have thought. Jealously, drama, and fights soon start to affect them and they learn that their own world is being destroyed as they stay there!
1. Oh God

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): I'm going to like this a lot!_

In a car, in the passenger's seat sat a fifteen year old girl with her iPod in her ears. She was about average build. Not to fat. Not to skinny. And she had tan skin with dark brown eyes that were almost black. Her black hair was a little past her shoulders and was straight. She was wearing a black T-shirt with gold hearts and a skull wearing a crown. She had denim Bermuda shorts and black converse. She turned off her iPod as soon as she made it home. She greeted both of her dogs and talked to her Dad for a bit before going upstairs to her room. She sat at her desk and waited for her laptop to start up. Once she was on it she went to check her email. She smiled when she saw a message from her friend Static the Hedgehog14.

Subject: _[PM] from: Static the Hedgehog14_

_Hey Sammy!_

_Guess what's going to happen! Well, you can't really guess since this is an email, but I'm going to California this weekend! _

Sammy's mouth dropped as she read the sentence over and over and over again. "No way!" She said as she continued to read the email.

_My Mom has a business meeting there and I'm coming along! We're going to be in San Francisco from Friday to Sunday and I really hope to meet you! _

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Keyon_

Sammy jumped out of her seat and ran downstairs to see her Mom home.

"Mom." Sammy said as her Mom turned around.

"What do you want?" She said as Sammy put her hands on her hips.

"How do you know I want something?" She asked as her Mom laughed.

"I'm your Mother I know everything." She said as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Can we go to San Francisco this weekend?" Sammy asked as her Mom looked at her confused.

"Why do you want to go to San Francisco this weekend?" She asked as Sammy tried to think of reason. She couldn't say she was going to meet her friend from online because her parents don't about and her Mom would object to it saying he could be a pedophile.

"Because I have no school on Friday and I really want to go to San Francisco again. I've only been there once." Sammy said trying to get her Mom to cave in.

"Well, I'm working this weekend, but maybe you and your Father can go." She said as Sammy turned to her Dad who had an annoyed look on his face.

"You know I don't like those crowded cities." He said as Sammy looked at him sadly.

"Please, Dad. You wouldn't even have to leave the hotel. I'll stay in the hotel and Lila Auntie can take me around." She said as her Mom scoffed.

"Please, Lila Auntie wouldn't do anything." She said as Sammy realized she was right.

"Well, I could sign up for some teen thing that hotel has going on. I'm sure they have something like that there. They always do!" She said trying to convince her Dad as much as possible.

"Fine." He grumbled as Sammy cheered. She hugged her Dad and ran back upstairs. She saw that she had another message, but this was from her other friend theRASTAproject.

Subject: _[PM] from: theRASTAproject_

_HEY GIRLIE!!!_

_I HAVE THE RADDEST NEWS EVER! I'M COMING TO CALIFORNIA!!!!!! YEP, THAT'S RIGHT RASTA'S HITTING THE WEST SIDE! I'M COMIN' THIS WEEKEND IN SAN FRAN! CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU!_

_Julian: You're leaving me?!  
Me: Yes, to see your girlfriend's creator. SUCK IT UP!_

_Julian: I refuse! _

_Well, I'll deal with Julian._

_SEE YOU SOON COLLAB. BUDDY!_

_-theRASTAproject _

Sammy literally fell out of her seat from all of this excitement. She gets to not only see Keyon, but Ashley too! She couldn't wait for this Friday, but sadly it was only Tuesday. She had to wait three whole days. Ugh! She decided to message Keyon and Ashley back.

_Ah! I'm so excited you guys are coming over. Oh since this is going out to both of you, you should probably know what I mean by both. Keyon, Rasta a.k.a Ashley is coming too! And Ashley, Keyon a.k.a Static the Hedgehog14 is coming! I'm so excited and my parents are on board with this. Well, they really don't know I'm meeting you guys so we have to do some group thing that the hotel has going on. I don't even care I'm just happy I get to see you guys! _

_See you in three days!_

_Tpcb000 a.k.a Sammy_

Sammy closed out of her email and started to work on her Biology homework which was easy for her. Soon enough it was Thursday night and Sammy was finishing straightening her wavy hair. Her Dad walked in and sighed.

"What?" She said clipping a piece of her hair up.

"Why do you have to damage your hair like that? It's fine as it is naturally." He said as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"You very well know that I mostly wear my hair in a ponytail and wavy to school. I just want to look good." She said turning around and crossing her arms.

"Well, I came here to ask you if you have everything packed." He said as Sammy nodded. "Toothbrush?" He asked.

"Yep." She said.

"Retainers?" He said as she sighed annoyed.

"Yes." She said. She never liked wearing them even if they were for the night.

"Fine. Be up and ready by six ok?" He said as Sammy nodded and went back to straightening her hair. She stopped when her hair was completely straight and that's when her phone vibrated. She saw that it was from Ashley.

_Aye Girlie! Tomorrows the big day! What time you want to meet? _

Sammy quickly texted back with her reply and set her alarm.

_Noon! I got to go to bed. Getting up at six tomorrow :p_

Sammy laid in her bed and quickly went to sleep waiting for the big day. She woke up the morning groggily and quickly got ready. She was never a morning person. She got into her Dad's Honda Ridgeline and fell asleep as soon as they hit the freeway.

"Fuck!" She woke up when she heard her Dad curse. She noticed they were already in San Francisco and it was 9:45 am. Sammy laughed as she saw her Dad flip off another driver. Her Dad was only this way in traffic usually he was the nicest guy ever. They finally reached the hotel and got their room. When Sammy finished her settling in she noticed it was only eleven. She figured to get some lunch with her Dad. They went to a restaurant that looked out to the bay and got a table right by the window since it wasn't that crowded. "Have you seen anything for teens at the hotel?" He asked as he ate his crab cake.

"I think I saw something on tide pools." She said as she ate her burger. When she finished she checked her cell phone to see it was 11:55. "Dad, I'm going to check out the hotel ok?" She said sitting up from the table.

"Be careful and do you have the room key?" He asked as she held up the card. She walked out of the restaurant. She texted Ashley to see if she was here.

_Hell yeah! And I found Keyon! We're both in the lobby. _

Sammy snapped her phone shut and walked over to the lobby. She looked around for two teenagers and she noticed a short light tanned girl with wavy brown her waving at her. When she came up closer she noticed she was wearing pacific blue contacts with an hourglass figure. She was wearing a black off the shoulder top with baggy dark flared jeans. She had black on black Air Forces and a red tote that looked stuffed. Next to her was a black boy with lighter skin then normal, but Sammy knew he was mixed. He had dark brown eyes and his head was shaved off, but she could see some of his hair. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it and black jeans with black and white Jordans. He had a Japanese chain around his neck and he was smiling at Sammy.

"Please tell me you're Sammy!" The girl said as Sammy smiled.

"Yep, and you must be Keyon and Ashley." Sammy said as they both smiled.

"YES!" Ashley said crushing Sammy in a hug. "I"VE FINALLY MET YOU!" She said as Sammy laughed.

"I didn't get a hug like that." Keyon said as Ashley rolled her eyes. Sammy went over to hug Keyon and Ashley laughed.

"He's blushing!" She said as Keyon glared at her and Sammy laughed.

"So, what's this thing we have to do so your parents won't get suspicious?" Keyon asked as Sammy walked over to where they had a bunch of news hanging up for the hotel.

"Teen Tide Pool Watch." Sammy said pointing to a bright blue flyer.

"It says its today!" Ashley said as Keyon read it.

"And starts in fifteen minutes." Keyon said. They all exchange glances and started running out of the hotel. They all saw a shuttle which had the name of the trip and they ran to it.

"Hello are you joining us for the tide pools?" A lady asked as they all nodded and got on the shuttle. They all sat in the back so they one didn't have to sit alone. The shuttle shortly started to move and Sammy texted her Dad telling him where she'll be. They arrived at the tide pools shortly and Sammy thanked herself for bringing a hoodie. They all walked out and started to walk around the rocks looking at the little starfish, sponges, and hermit crabs that were in the tide pools. Sammy was walking around by herself when she noticed a weird tide pool. It was a light bluish color and was swirling around a little.

"Hey guys!" She called out to Keyon and Ashley who came jumping over all the rocks.

"WHOA!" Ashley said as she bent down to look at the tide pool.

"What the hell is up with that?" Keyon asked as Sammy shrugged her shoulders. Ashley started to reach her hand towards until Sammy smacked it away.

"Don't touch it! It could contain some unknown disease and you'll die!" Sammy said as Ashley sat on a rock and rolled her eyes. Suddenly a wind started to kick up around them and only around them.

"I thought my home town was supposed to be windy!" Ashley said as she held on to her bag. The wind pushed Sammy forward and she fell into the tide which was deeper then expected. She held onto a rock as a force started to suck her bottom have down.

"Oh God!" Keyon said as he grabbed her arm and started to pull her out. Ashley grabbed her other arm and pulled. Suddenly the force became stronger and all three of them got sucked in.

"AHHHHHHHH!!" They yelled as they went through a weird watery portal. The last thing Sammy could remember before being knocked out was the sight of grass. Sammy's eyes started to flicker open and she saw that it was the same cloudily sky that she remembered before whatever happened to her. She sat up and rubbed her eye. She yanked her hand away when she felt a glove on it. Weird? She didn't remember having gloves on. Black fingerless ones at that. Suddenly she saw her arm and finger and noticed they were covered in sea foam green fur. She looked at her other arm to see the same result. She noticed she was on a high schools track and she quickly ran to the girls' locker room. When she went in she noticed it was empty. Must have been no school. She didn't really care. She ran to the nearest mirror and screamed at what she saw.

"AHHHH!" She screamed as she looked at herself. She was a hedgehog. A Mobian hedgehog! She had sea foam green fur and quills that went a little past her shoulder and were straight. She had gold eyes and bangs that went across her forehead. She was wearing a black T-shirt with dark denim jeans and a pair of black chucks. She had a long chain with a silver heart on the end of it and a silver belt hanging off her waist. She checked her pocket and noticed she still had her cell phone, but it didn't work. She sighed in frustration and ran out of the locker room and back to the track hoping to find Ashley or Keyon.

"Ashley! Keyon!" She called out and got no answer.

"Sammy?!" A loud voice called out as Sammy turned around to see a pink pastel hedgehog with white quills. She had red eyes and was wearing a red off the shoulder shirt with a black tank top under it. She had black jeans that were flared and red, black, and white Air Forces with straps. She had big hoop earrings and chains hanging off her neck. She had a read tote that looked stuff. Sammy automatically knew this was Ashley.

"Ashley!" She yelled out as she ran over to her.

"You're a hedgie too! This is so cool!" She said as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Have you've seen Keyon?" Sammy asked as Ashley smirked.

"Nope. Why are you so worried?" She asked as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Because we're at some high school and we're hedgehogs! Why wouldn't I be worried?" She said as Ashley put her hands up defensively.

"Hey just because you're worried about your boyfriend doesn't mean you have to yell." Ashley said trying to hold back her laughter.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sammy quickly denied as Ashley shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. You guys look pretty comfortable together on the shuttle." Ashley said as Sammy glared at her.

"Shut up." She said as Ashley laughed holding her sides. They started to walk around the area looking for Keyon. They were currently near the bleachers when Sammy looked at them confused. "These bleachers seem so familiar." Sammy said as Ashley looked at them.

"Is this your school something?" She asked as Sammy shook her head.

"No, they seem so familiar though. Something about this whole school seems familiar." She said turning around to look at the school building.

"Well, every high school in this country is practically the same. Don't worry about it." Ashley said as Sammy shrugged her shoulders. Sammy sighed and sat on the bleachers.

"It's been over an hour and we still can't find him." She said resting her head in the palm of her hand. "We don't even know what time it is!" Sammy said as Ashley sat next to her.

"It's five past seven." She said as Sammy looked at her confused.

"You have a phone! And it works!" Sammy yelled as Ashley flinched away.

"Uh…yeah but this wasn't my original phone. IT'S SO MUCH BETTER!" She said holding her T-Mobile Side-Kick.

"I didn't get a new phone. And my old phone doesn't work." Sammy said sadly.

"Well, check again." She said as Sammy went into her pocket and pulled out an iPhone.

"Yes!" She said happily, but then she became sad. "Keyon doesn't have a phone and even if he did we don't know his number." She said sitting back down.

"Don't worry we'll find your boyfriend." Ashley said putting her arm around Sammy's shoulders.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sammy said as Ashley laughed.

"Sammy! Ashley!" A voice called out. Sammy automatically stood up and looked around her.

"Keyon?" She yelled out.

"Sammy?" A silver hedgehog said. He had black markings all over him and gray eyes. His quills were pointed up and he had black fingerless gloves. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with dark baggy jeans that had a chain hanging off it and checkered black and white tablecloth scarf. (I don't know what their really called, but hopefully you know what I'm talking about) He had a pair of high top black and blue Nike's and was holding a LG Dare.

"Keyon!" Sammy said running over to him and hugging him.

"I thought I was the only one." He said as he let go of her, but still keeping his hands on her waist as she kept her hands on his shoulders. Ashley cleared her throat and they whipped their heads to her and then realized they still had their hands on each other. They both took them off as they nervously laughed.

"Are we just going to stand here or are we going to check out this school?!" Ashley said putting her hands on her hips as they nodded their heads. They walked inside the school building and started to look around. Sammy suddenly saw a flyer and she gasped walking backwards from the flyer.

"What?! What's wrong?" Keyon asked as he looked at Sammy's face.

"W-we're in high school!" She said as Ashley and Keyon looked at each other confused.

"Well, duh! We know that." Ashley said as Sammy shook her head.

"No I mean we're in CMHS! We're in my fanfic!" She said as Ashley and Keyon looked at her shocked.

"No way!?" Ashley said as she ran over to the bulletin board and read the flyer. "Ah! We are!" She said ripping the flyer off and reading it again.

"What chapter do you think we're in?" Keyon asked as he looked over to Sammy.

"I don't know. Do you think we have powers?" She asked as Ashley's ears perked up.

"Oh we definitely have to have powers." She said as Sammy started to walk down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Keyon said jogging up to her.

"If I remember this school right the administration office should be here." Sammy said opening the door to an empty room.

"Oh, you're seeing if we're registered here." He said as Sammy nodded and hopped over the desk. She ripped open a cabinet drawer and started searching through the files.

"Ah ha! She said ripping out a file." Keyon walked over to her to see what it was. "It's your file. You're under Ken Shadows." She read as she opened the file.

"At least my last name isn't hedgehog." Keyon said as Sammy laughed.

"You have straight As and you use to be in band playing saxophone. You're on the basketball team and you're a senior." She read as Keyon nodded. She pulled out a sheet of paper and gave it to him. "It's your schedule." She said as she put his file back. She started searching for hers. "I think this is mine." She said pulling out a file before Keyon grabbed it away from her. "Hey!" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"You got to read my file!" He said back as she rolled her eyes. "Samantha Hawkins." He said as Sammy sighed.

"I'm not even a hawk, but ok." She said as Keyon smirked. "Don't smirk!" She said as he laughed.

"It says you're a senior and on the varsity soccer team. You switched out of choir and are now in Zoology." Keyon said as Sammy nodded. "Ok, now we have to find Ashley's." Keyon said after taking out Sammy's schedule and handing it to her.

"Don't even look at it without me!" She yelled as the backed away from the cabinet. She walked in front of them and pulled out her file. "Ashley Rasta. Senior been known to cause trouble in class and has been in detention ten times this semester!" She said as Sammy and Keyon held in their laughter. "Is one of the school's main announcers for rallies, dances, etc." She said the last part happily.

"So, we're all registered here, but what day is it exactly?" Keyon asked as Ashley shrugged her shoulders.

"September 13." Sammy said checking her phone. "I think we're in the chapter when Reese and Luna get back together." Sammy said as Ashley squealed. Sammy and Keyon looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you just squeal?" Keyon asked as Ashley crossed her arms.

"Yes! I just like Reese and Luna." She said as Sammy laughed.

"More then Todd and Jillian?" She asked as Ashley looked at her like she was stupid.

"Hell no! Todd is my buddy!" She said as Sammy laughed. Suddenly they started to hear the door start to open and Sammy started to freak out. As soon as the door opened Keyon lifted his hands to cover himself.

"Oh my God." Sammy said. Keyon hadn't realized she was holding onto him and he blushed a little. "How did you do that?" She asked as Keyon looked at her confused. He looked up and saw that the office lady and Ashley were both standing still. He looked at the clock to see it wasn't even moving.

"I guess I have the power over time." He said as Sammy nodded. "Let's get Ashley and get out of here." Keyon said as he lifted up the still Ashley and walked out of the office. He focused his energy and time was moving again.

"How did we get here?" Ashley asked looking around the hallway.

"Keyon can apparently control time." Sammy said as Ashley groaned.

"I want to know my power!" Ashley said as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"At least we got out of there." She said as Ashley nodded. Sammy suddenly realized something and she started pulling Keyon and Ashley out the door. "I remember writing the characters going to see the team postings come on." She said as they started to run with her. They started to hear familiar voices and they stop when they saw the familiar group.

"What?!" A pink hedgehog said as she yelled into a face of a blue hedgehog. "You read it!" She yelled and Ashley smiled.

"It's Amy and Sonic!" She said as they started to walk slower to the group. "And there's Shadow, Tails, Cream, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Reese, and Luna!" She said as she bounced a little.

"Stop acting like a fan-girl and act like a high school student." Sammy whispered to her as she rolled her eyes.

"The teams are posted up!" Keyon said as Sammy looked at him confused.

"You already know you're on the team." She said as Keyon shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm acting." He said as Sammy laughed. The whole group turned to look at the three newly formed hedgehogs as they all raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…hi?" Sammy said nervously. She was never good at meeting new people even is she made them.

"Hey! I'm Sonic." Sonic said coming up to Sammy and looking like a love-sick teenager. "What's your name?" He asked directly to Sammy.

"Um…Sammy Hawkins." She said holding out her hand.

"Nice name." He said kissing her hand as Sammy blushed. Keyon glared at him as he suppressed a growl.

"Quit flirting with her and introduce us." Reese said as Sonic glared. Reese slyly winked at Keyon who smiled gratefully.

"That's Reese and his girlfriend Luna. That's Shadow, Amy, Cream. Silver, Tails, Blaze, Knuckles, and Rouge." Sonic said pointing everyone out.

"I'm Mimi Rasta!" Ashley said as Sammy and Keyon looked at her confused.

"I'm Ken Shadows and you guys already know Sammy." Keyon said as everybody smiled.

"So, you guys tried out for sports?" Knuckles asked as Sammy nodded.

"I tried out for soccer and Ken tried out for basketball. _Mimi _is an announcer." Sammy said as everybody started to walk over to the gym to see who was posted up.

"Line-backer!" Knuckles said pumping his fist in the air.

"I got quarter-back!" Shadow said as Amy hugged him.

"I knew you would." Amy said as Shadow blushed a light pink.

'_Déjà vu.' _Sammy thought as she watched everybody check the team postings.

"What did you get Reese?" Luna asked as Reese spun around to face him.

"What I get every year, Center." Reese said as Luna gave him a kiss and a hug.

"I got shooting guard!" Silver said as he jumped in the air.

"That's great!" Blaze said hugging him. She quickly let go blushing and went back to stand next to Luna.

"Aren't you playing a sport?" Sammy asked Sonic who was in dream like state.

"Oh! I'm in track." He said flashing his signature smile. Keyon crossed his arms as he glared at Sonic.

"I know how you feel." Shadow said as he stood next to Keyon. "But really. We've been here for two minutes and I can already tell you like her." Shadow said facing him as Keyon blushed.

"I do not." He said looking down as Shadow rolled his eyes. "Well, I can tell you like Amy." He said as Shadow glared back at him. _'Jeez, I knew it was intense but I'd never think it would be this scary.' _Keyon thought as he glared back at Shadow.

"Whatever." Shadow mumbled as Keyon smirked. "Don't you have a sports team to check?" Shadow asked as Keyon looked over to the listings.

"I'm Point Guard!" Keyon said smiling as Sammy walked over to his side.

"I'm left half-back!" She said happily as she turned and hugged Keyon. Sonic glared at him envious as he watched Keyon hug Sammy. Suddenly a familiar dark blue cat with lavender eyes walked up. Sammy pulled Keyon to the side as she started to read the list.

"WOO! I'M THE NEW CMHS GOALIE!" She yelled as everybody looked at her. "Oh, sorry I'm just so happy that I made goalie. I'm Midnight by the way. Do you guys play sports?" She asked her eyes shining with curiosity.

"Uh…I play soccer." Sammy said as Midnight bounced excitement.

"Me, Reese, and Ken play basketball." Silver said as Midnight nodded her head.

"Shadow and I play football and Sonic runs track." Knuckles said as Midnight smiled brightly.

"Cool! Oh!" Midnight said as she looked at Blaze. "You're a cat too! I've never seen another cat before at this school!" Midnight said excitedly.

"You know what there really isn't." Blaze said as Midnight checked her watch.

"Shit!" She said as everybody looked at her. "Sorry guys, but I have to go to my art class. See you around." She said as she ran off.

"Oh no." Sammy said as Keyon turned his head towards her.

"What?" He asked when suddenly the bell rang.

"That's what." Sammy said as everybody took off running. Sammy and Keyon suddenly felt a weird feeling in her legs and she stopped running. Ashley and Keyon also stopped running. "We have to ditch first period." She said as they looked at her confused.

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"We have no clue where we live and we're slowly discovering our powers. We need to go to the forest and see what our powers are." Sammy said balancing her weight on one leg.

"You mean you know what your power is!?" Ashley said as Sammy nodded. "Man, I want to know my power!" She said stomping her foot. The ground shook a little and Sammy and Keyon fell flat on their butts. Ashley looked at them with shock as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"You see what I mean." Sammy said glaring at Ashley.

"Ok, ok let's go!" Ashley said as they started walking. Sammy and Keyon stopped and looked around. "What?" Ashley said looking around them.

"The coast is clear." Keyon said as Sammy took off running and super speed.

"Whoa." Ashley said as Sammy made a u-turn and came back.

"Ok, now let's go." Sammy said as she grabbed Ashley's arm and both her and Keyon took off with super speed.

"WOOO!" Ashley said as she felt the wind go past her. _'This is going to be a fun.' _

_(A/N): Well there's the first chapter of my new story. Tell me what you think. I'll be back. _


	2. Getting Along?

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

_(A/N): I'm going to Disneyland! Yay! So, I won't be updating for like a good five or six days. Yes, I know it's hard. But you'll have to survive. Anyways, on with the story!  
_

Keyon and Sammy came to an abrupt halt when they were in a clearing. Ashley put her hand on her head as she tried to regain her focus.

"Ok, let's get started." Sammy said as she dusted off her jeans.

"I'm going first!" Ashley said as she walked forward.

"Of course _Mimi_." Keyon said as Ashley whipped around and glared at him.

"Watch it _Ken_." She said as Sammy laughed. Ashley whipped back around and concentrated. She stuck her arms out and lifted them up in a fluid motion and two rocks came out of the ground.

"Earth powers." Sammy said as Ashley smirked. She spun around and whipped them at Sammy who ducked down. "Watch it!" She said as Ashley laughed. Ashley looked up at the trees surrounding them and wondered something. She turned to the side facing a tree and took off with great agility. She was up in the tree in no time and jumped from tree to tree.

"Agility." Keyon said as Ashley landed in front of both of them.

"I rather call them my ninja skills." She said as Sammy rolled her eyes. "Let's see what _you _can do." She said pointing to Sammy as Sammy smirked. She walked in front of Ashley and Keyon and turned to face them. She concentrated all her energy on finding her power. She started to feel something brewing in her lungs and she smirked.

"You might want to cover your ears." She said as Keyon and Ashley covered her ears.

"AHHHHH!!!!!" She yelled sending out sonic waves past Keyon and Ashley knocking them down along with seven trees.

"Ow." Keyon said sticking a finger in his ear and twisting around. "Hey, where did she go?" Keyon asked looking around as Ashley stood up.

"I'm right here." She said from behind Keyon. Keyon turned around and saw no one. "Now I'm in front of you." She said as Keyon looked in front of him. He saw her standing there with an innocent smile.

"Ok, I give up. What's your other power?" He asked as Sammy disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared in a tree. "Teleportation and Sonic Scream." Keyon said as she appeared in front of him again.

"Your turn." Sammy sang as she spun around Keyon as he walked forward. "So far we know you have Super Speed and control Time and Space." Sammy said as Keyon tried to concentrate. Suddenly he felt electricity go through him and was happy to see it was surging through his hands.

"Yes! I have electrical powers!" Keyon cheered as Sammy laughed and Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Put them to work then!" Ashley said as Keyon shot a electrical ball at her. She swiftly dodged it and glared at him.

"You're the one you said, 'Put them to work'." He said as he let the electrical energy be dismissed.

"So, we all know our powers right?" Sammy asked as Ashley and Keyon nodded. "Well, now we have to find out where we live." Sammy said as she started to pace.

"Why don't we just look in our files again?" Keyon said as Sammy smacked her head.

"I've should've done that when we were." She said as Ashley laughed.

"You're stupid." She said as Sammy glared at her. She grabbed her arm and Keyon and she took off running. Once they were in front of the school again Sammy held Keyon's hand-making him blush-and teleported them into the vents above the administration office. Ashley cracked her knuckles and neck. "Leave this to the professional." She said as Sammy rolled her eyes. She stuck her head out of the vent and looked around. She dropped on the ground with a soft thud and ducked down when the receptionist turned around. She crawled on the ground and knocked on the door. The receptionist got up to answer the door and Ashley quickly made her way to the filing cabinet and took out all their files. Ashley ducked down again as the receptionist turned around. She made her way to the vent opening and jumped off the wall and flipped into the vent.

"Show off." Sammy whispered as Ashley smirked. She grabbed onto them again and teleported them under the bleachers.

"You're lucky no one is making out under here." Ashley said as Sammy looked at her in disgust.

"Who does that anymore!?" Sammy said as Ashley shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's see we all live together apparently." Keyon said already looking into the files. "5034 N. Freemont Ave." He said the address as they nodded.

"We'll check it out later." Sammy said as the bell rang. "Time for second period." Sammy said as they walked off to the school building. Keyon walked to his American History class only to see a familiar blue hedgehog.

"Hey Ken!" Sonic said waving him over to sit next to him.

"Hey Sonic." Keyon said sitting down trying to hold his hatred for him back.

"Dude, are you ok?" He asked as Keyon snapped his head towards him.

"Oh yeah, just peachy." He said as the teacher walked in. Sonic flicked a note towards Keyon and he picked it up and read it.

_Seriously, what's up?_

Keyon scribbled down something before throwing it back at Sonic.

_NOTHING! I'm just a little stressed ok?_

Sonic shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his seat. Keyon tried to focus on what was in front of him, but he couldn't help but keep thinking about how Sonic was right next to him. _'I understand now why she doesn't like him that much now.' _He thought as he practically ran-at normal pace-of the classroom when the bell rang. Lunch soon came around and Ashley, Sammy, and Keyon eventually found each other.

"So…how's my story so far?" Sammy asked as they walked towards the cafeteria.

"Well, you know that one part where Silver and Tails argue about liking Blaze and Cream. I was in that class! And I have gym with Rouge. They all talked to me like I they've knew me for years." Ashley said as they got in line for their lunch.

"Of course they did. That's how I made them." Sammy said as Ashley rolled her eyes. "I have a class with Luna and she was even nicer then I thought. I know I created her and everything, but I never thought she would be so cool." Sammy said as she grabbed an apple.

"I have a class with Sonic." Keyon said not sounding that enthusiastic.

"Oo…feel your pain man." Ashley said as Sammy shrugged her shoulders.

"He's not all bad." She said as both of them snapped their heads at her.

"What?!" They both said as Sammy looked between the both of them.

"How can you even say that? You've said quote unquote that he can be annoying most of the time." Ashley said as Sammy paid for her lunch.

"Well, I guess you can't really judge a person until you meet them." Sammy said as Keyon looked at her in disbelief.

"You only met him for two minutes." Keyon said as Sammy smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I kind of have a class with him." She said as Keyon's mouth dropped and Ashley slapped her forehead. "Why are you two so against Sonic?" She said as they walked through the cafeteria.

"We're not! It's just different seeing you actually liking Sonic." Ashley said as Sammy rolled her eyes. They spotted the familiar group including Midnight and started walking over there.

"Hey guys, can we sit with you?" Sammy asked as Sonic started nudging Knuckles down to make room for her.

"Of course you guys can." Amy said as they all sat down. Sammy was next to Sonic, Ashley was between Rouge and Midnight, and Keyon was next to Shadow across from Sammy.

"Did you guys hear about the party?" Luna asked as everybody started eating.

"Yeah! I'm so excited! I have a feeling a lot of stuff is going to happen that night." Ashley said as Sammy snapped her head towards her and glared. Ashley just smiled innocently.

"Hell yeah! I'm going to party all night long!" Midnight said when suddenly Sammy remembered something. She turned her head around and saw Karen and her group whispering and looking over to this table. No doubt she was talking about Shadow.

"Hey, do you want to come and hang out with us at our house after school?" Sonic asked Sammy as she turned around.

"Don't you have detention?" Amy asked as Sonic sighed.

"I hate high school." He muttered as Sammy laughed. Soon after school came and Sammy and Keyon met up.

"Where's Ashley?" Sammy asked as Keyon rolled her eyes.

"She got detention." Keyon said as Sammy sighed.

"I'll text her when we find our place." Sammy said as they walked out. Keyon suddenly stopped and Sammy looked at him confused.

"Do you think we have cars?" He asked as he looked around the parking lot.

"If we did how would we know it's ours?" Sammy asked as Keyon looked around.

"You're right." Keyon said as he stopped looking. "Guess we're running." Keyon said smiling at the thought of running in high speeds again.

"Fine, is the coast clear?" Sammy asked as Keyon looked around.

"Yep." He said as they both took off running. "Freemont Ave is coming up to our right." Keyon pointed to the street as they both turned right. Sammy started to look down the rows of houses looking for the correct address. Sammy skidded to a stop when she saw the correct house. Keyon ran back next to her and they both looked at their nice two story house that had white wooden panels and a black roof. They door was black and there was four windows.

"Wow, this really looks like the most generic house." Sammy said as they walked down the path.

"It's only missing the wooden fence." Keyon said as Sammy laughed. They walked in and their mouths dropped. Inside it had nice shinning wooden floors and a living room stock with every electronically entertainment device imaginable. They had a fully stocked kitchen and nice dining room. They had a huge back yard with a large pool and a swinging bench on the grass.

"I want to see my room!" Sammy said running upstairs at super speed. Keyon ran to his room and they both cheered out loud when they saw them. Sammy and Keyon met up downstairs and had a good forty-five minutes to kill. "So, any girls caught your eye?" She asked smirking as Keyon laughed a little.

"Well, there's one girl." He said as Sammy looked at him happily.

"Who?!" She said looking at him excitedly.

"I can't tell you that." He said as she groaned.

"What does she look like?" She asked as Keyon leaned on the kitchen counter.

"Beautiful." He said as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"No shit Sherlock." She said as Keyon laughed. "C'mon what does she look like?" She said sitting on the kitchen counter.

"She's a hedgehog with silky jade fur and beautiful welcoming eyes." He said as Sammy smiled.

"What color eyes?" She asked.

"I can't tell you that." He said as Sammy groaned.

"You can't tell me anything!" She said jumping off the counter. "Will she be at the party?" She asked as Keyon nodded. "Are you going to ask her to dance?" She asked as Keyon messed with his phone. "KEYON! Don't ignore the question!" She yelled.

"Sorry! I'm not sure yet." He said rubbing the back of his quills. "Man, this feels weird." He said as he stopped.

"Why can't you just tell me?" She asked leaning next to him.

"Because I…I just can't." He said as he looked down at Sammy.

"Fine." She said as Sammy's phone started to ring. "Hello?" She asked into her phone.

"_Hey! Rebecca came into detention a few minutes ago, but Sonic didn't say anything about her except asking is she was going to the party." _Ashley said whispered into her phone.

"Wow, that's weird." Sammy said as Keyon looked at her confused.

"_Yeah, I'm going to his house after school and do some investigating. I'll call you guys when I need a ride." _Ashley said before hanging up.

"Ok?" Sammy said looking at her phone.

"What's going on?" Keyon asked as Sammy put her phone back into her pocket.

"Apparently Sonic's not crushing on Rebecca." Sammy said crossing her arms.

"Hmm?" Keyon said as he looked in front of him. "Well, we have to find out why later." Keyon said as Sammy nodded. Ashley soon came back with no information as to why Sonic wasn't crushing on Rebecca and the trio was puzzled by this. Friday came around and everybody was talking about the party. Sammy was with Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Cream, and Luna after school.

"I don't know what to wear tonight." Amy said as Sammy smiled at the familiar scene.

"What you need is something hot to impress Shadow." Rouge said as Amy blushed.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Amy said as Sammy smirked.

"Psht, I could tell you liked him five minutes after I met you guys." Sammy said as Amy crossed her eyes.

"I don't like him!" She said as they group laughed. Suddenly Karen started approaching them and Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Hey are you Amy?" Karen asked as Amy looked at her confused.

"Yeah?" She said as Sammy glared at her.

"Well, I'm just here to tell you that Shadow is mine." She said as Amy glared at her.

"Whoa there, you don't even know Shadow and Amy does. You can't claim him." Sammy said stepping between them.

"Says who? You? You're nothing but a snot colored beyotch." She said as Sammy put a hand on her hip.

"Excuse me?" Sammy said as Karen rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I guess you're slow too. Let me explain it slower it then. You're a little bitch." She said saying the last sentence slower.

"That's it bitch!" Sammy said as she started to charge her. Amy and Rouge quickly grabbed her holding her back. "Let me go so I could knock the plastic out her nose! She's a fugly ass whore that needs to get her fake ass knocked out!" She yelled as Amy and Rouge dragged her out.

"Calm down! Do it at the party so you won't get in trouble." Rouge said as Sammy sighed.

"I absolutely hate girls like her." Sammy said as they started to walk through the parking lot. _'God, I knew I made her bitchy, but that was totally un-called for.' _She thought to herself.

"Oh! I forgot my book. I'll meet you guys later." Amy said as she ran back inside.

"I'll see you guys later too. I'm going to the diner with Keyon." Sammy said as she checked her phone.

"What's going on between you two anyways?" Rouge asked with a smirk on her face.

"Nothing." Sammy said as she rocked back on her heels.

"Sure…" Blaze said as Sammy glared at her. "I doubt at the rate their going and Sonic they'll get together anytime soon." Blaze said as Sammy looked at her confused.

"Sonic?" Sammy asked as all of them looked at her like she was stupid.

"If you haven't noticed he has a HUGE crush on you." Luna said as Sammy blushed. They all gasped as they looked at her. "You like him back!?" Luna said as Sammy ducked her head.

"I don't know." She said quietly as they looked at her shocked.

"How can't you know? Either you like him or not." Rouge said as Sammy ran her hand through her quills.

"I don't know who I like now." She said as she sat on the curb.

"Sonic and…" Cream trailed off trying to see who the other guy was.

"Tails." Sammy said sarcastically. "I'm not going to tell you guys who the other guy is." Sammy said as she stood up.

"Why?" Luna said as Sammy looked at her.

"Because you'll probably take sides and try to fix us up together. And I want to figure it out myself." Sammy said.

"She's got a point." Rouge said as Sammy saw Keyon approaching.

"I'll see you guys at the party." She said as she walked off to Keyon.

"Hey, what were you guys talking about?" Keyon asked as they went to the back of the parking lot.

"Nothing special." She said as Keyon nodded.

"EWWW!" Ashley said running out of the back entrance.

"What?!" Sammy said as she ran over to her.

"Romeo hit on me!" She said as Sammy made a disgusted face.

"What did you do?" Keyon asked as Ashley looked at him.

"Told him to go suck a dick and he went off to hit on Amy." Ashley said as Sammy laughed.

"Hey, you want to go to the diner with us?" Sammy asked as Ashley shrugged her shoulders.

"Wait!" Ashley said as they both stopped. "What about the party?" Ashley said as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Knowing me, I'll probably do the whole skip everything and go straight to the party." Sammy said as Ashley crossed her arms.

"Well, knowing _you _you'll probably go into some cliffhanger." She said as Sammy scoffed.

"Please, you and I arguing about my writing skills wouldn't be an exciting cliffhanger." Sammy said as Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Just wait." Ashley said as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Oo…nothings happening." Sammy said as Ashley crossed her arms.

_(A/N): Well…_

"HA!" Ashley said as Sammy rolled her eyes and started walking away with Keyon.

_(A/N): Uh yeah…well, that was interesting. _


	3. I Fucked Up

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): I'm avoiding reading "Of Mice and Men" A.K.A "The Most Boring Book in History". :D _

"Help me!" Sammy yelled as Rouge and Amy dragged her away from Ashley. Keyon was hanging out with Shadow and everybody at the bleachers before the party and Ashley and Sammy _were_ hanging out at their house.

"Sorry bud can't help ya." Ashley said as she stayed downstairs.

"I have no best friend!" She yelled before Cream closed the door. "Why me?" She said as she was seated down in front of a mirror.

"Because you like someone and need to look good for said person." Rouge said as she started to plug in curlers and straighteners.

"Well, what if said person had his eye someone else?" Sammy countered as Amy turned her around to face her.

"They wouldn't give that person a second look after seeing you." Amy said as Sammy sighed.

_2 hours later…_

Tails and all the guys approached the house and Tails knocked on the door. Before he even knocked the door swung open to reveal Ashley.

"Hey guys!" Ashley said letting everybody in. Amy, Luna, and Blaze were all downstairs and the guys looked around for the others.

"Where's Sammy?" Both Sonic and Keyon asked.

"She's upstairs finishing getting ready." Luna said with a smile.

"And she's done." Rouge said as her and Cream came downstairs. Sammy slowly came down wearing a black ruffle skirt with a white off the shoulder top and black tank top under with black flip flops. She had silver bangles with no gloves and a silver charm necklace.

"Wow." Keyon said looking at her as she came down.

"Damn!" Sonic said as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Her quills were lightly curled and bounced as she walked.

"Yes, yes she's hot. Can we go to the party now?" Ashley said as Sammy blushed. Everybody piled up in their cars except for Keyon, Sammy, and Ashley.

"You guys need a ride?" Cream asked as Ashley nodded. "Come on!" She said as Ashley got into Sonic's car.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Sonic asked mostly towards Sammy.

"We're going to um…catch a ride with another friend." Sammy said as Sonic face scrunched up in disappointment.

"SEE YOU GUYS THERE!!!" Ashley yelled as they pulled out of the driveway. They waved as all of them drove off.

"Ready?" Keyon said cracking his neck.

"Oh yeah." Sammy said taking off her flip flops. Keyon raised his eyebrow as Sammy sighed. "Can you imagine running in these? They'll practically fly off." Sammy said as Keyon laughed a little.

"Park or city scene?" Keyon said as Sammy tapped her foot.

"Let's take the city there and park when we get back." Sammy said as Keyon nodded. They both took off with green and silver streaks behind them. "Hey guess what I found out today." Sammy said as they ran through the sitting.

"What?" Keyon said as they ran down the streets quickly dodging people.

"I'm…" Sammy started as she grabbed a streetlight post and flipped around it. "…really flexible and have fighting skills." Sammy said landing on the ground and running again.

"I bet I have fighting skills. The flexibility…probably not." Keyon said as they made a u-turn back towards the suburbs. They started to slow down when they saw the lined up cars. "I think we can walk from here." Keyon said as he held out his hand. Sammy thankfully used it to balance herself as she put on her shoes.

"Let's go see what's this party is about." Sammy said as they started walking towards the house or mansion where the party was being held.

"Hey!" A red hedgehog with black markings and red eyes came up to them. Keyon gasped and smiled brightly as soon as he saw the hedgehog. "Welcome to the party!" He said before jogging off somewhere else.

"T-tha…H-he…O-Oh…W-wha…" Keyon was completely stumbling over his words.

"That was Static." Sammy said as Keyon nodded his head.

"Let's go talk to him!" Keyon said as he dragged Sammy into the house.

"Whoa there. If memory serves me right he was on his way to tell Spark that guys were smoking weed in the backyard." Sammy said stopping as soon as they got into the house.

"Aw…" Keyon said hanging his head low.

"Don't worry I'll bet you'll talk to him eventually." Sammy said as Keyon smiled at bit.

"Hey! You made it!" Sonic said coming out with a drink in his hand. He put it down and walked over to Sammy. "Want to dance?" He asked extending his hand.

"Um…sure." She said taking his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. Keyon sighed and glared at Sonic.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Ashley said coming behind Keyon. "You're never going to get her like that." Ashley said as she stood next to him.

"Why do you care?" He asked as Ashley put a hand over her heart.

"I'm offended. You act like I don't like you. You're quite wrong my friend. We may have our little disagreements, but I like you and I'm on you're side. I wanted you two together ever since I saw you two hug the first time." Ashley said as Keyon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." He said before walking off to find Shadow.

"Why doesn't anyone listen to me?" Ashley asked herself as she made her way to the backyard. Sammy was dancing to Lil' John's and Eastside Boyz's _"Get Low" _with Sonic when she remembered something about this chapter.

'_Oh God! Amy gets drunk! I have to stop it!-Wait, it has to happen. Never mind.' _She thought as she went back to grinding against Sonic.

"Excuse me." Someone said tapping on Sonic's shoulder. "Can I cut in?" Sammy turned around to see Keyon standing there looking at Sonic.

"Sure." Sonic grumbled as Sammy smiled. Keyon smiled as Sammy danced and grinded against him for the remainder of the song.

"Aye, we're going to slow it down for all the couples out there." The DJ said flipping the song to Danity Kane's _"Stay with Me"_. Sammy turned around to face Keyon as they both smiled shyly.

'_What's the matter with you?! You just had her grind against you and now you're nervous to slow dance with her?! I'm so ashamed.' _Keyon's inner self said as Keyon moved his hand to Sammy's hip the other quickly following. Sammy put her arms on his shoulders intertwining her fingers behind his neck.

"I didn't picture the party like this." Keyon said as Sammy quirked her head.

"What did you picture it as?" She asked curiously.

"I guess more spread out. You know not as many people so close together. And bigger houses." He said as Sammy laughed.

"Well, I didn't want go overboard with the house and when I went to a party it was this tightly condensed." She said as they swayed back and forth. They continued talking as Ashley was outside causing mischievous.

"Hmm, what is there I can do?" She thought to herself.

"Mess with the couples." A voice said behind her. She jumped and turned around to see Midnight smiling brightly.

"Hmm, not a bad idea." She said as they both looked around. "Let's see…who first?" She said looking around.

"Shadow and Karen." Midnight said as Ashley whipped to the side to see Karen blabbing on an on as Shadow looked ready to kill himself.

"I have the perfect idea." Ashley said as she strutted over there. Shadow raised an eyebrow as he saw her approaching and Karen was too dumb to notice. Ashley grabbed Shadow by his wrist and started walking away.

"Excuse me?" Karen screeched sending a chill down Ashley's spin.

'_Really now Sammy? Her voice is that high pitched and nasally?' _Ashley thought to herself as she stomped back towards Karen.

"I'm going to make this short." Ashley said as Karen looked her confused. Ashley raised her fist and punched Karen dead center of her face.

"You're a bitch!" She screeched as she held her nose.

"Proud of it!" Ashley sang as she walked away with Shadow. "Go find Amy now." Ashley said shooing him away.

"What?" Shadow said still a little shocked by the whole thing.

"Go find Amy. I'm pretty sure she's drunk somewhere around here." Ashley said as Shadow just walked away. Sammy ran towards Ashley with Keyon behind her. She looked outside to see Karen complaining about her face.

"Aw, you really did punch her! I wanted too!" Sammy said as Ashley laughed.

"Wow, word does get around fast." Ashley said as Sammy rolled her eyes. They all heard _"Hero" _by Enrique Iglesias and Ashley put her hand over her heart. "Aw, I love this song." She said as Sammy froze.

"Fight scene is coming up." She said pointing to Spark who was jogging towards Reese and Luna.

"Can I fight?" Keyon and Ashley both asked excitedly.

"Uh…what do I look like your guys' Mom. I don't care." Sammy said as Ashley was about to say something. "Don't even say what you're about to say." Sammy said as Ashley laughed.

"Hey Reese!" Keyon called out as he saw him, Luna, Knuckles, and Rouge make their way out.

"Ken! You have to help me out." Reese said as Keyon pretended to act confused.

"With what?" Keyon said as Ashley sauntered her way over there.

"You," He said pointing to Ashley. "Get Luna out of here. And you," pointing to Reese. "Help me with a…problem." He said as Ashley grabbed Luna's wrist. As Ashley passed by Sammy Luna grabbed Sammy's wrist.

"Why do I have to come?" Sammy said as Luna looked back at her.

"You're not leaving me with her." Luna said as they continued to make their way through people.

"I heard that." Ashley said as Luna turned to face.

"Good, I don't have to repeat myself." Luna said as Sammy laughed and Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Wait for a second!" She said pulling herself away from Luna and running back outside. "Ken!" She called out making Knuckles, Reese, and Keyon turn around. She ran up to him and he looked at her confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked as Sammy looked up at him.

"Remember not to use your powers. They don't know yet." She whispered to him as he nodded. "And…" She said as he turned back around. "Be careful." She said as he smiled and nodded. He jogged up to the others as they all rolled their eyes.

"What?" Keyon said as Reese shook his head.

"It's obvious she likes you." Reese said as Keyon scoffed.

"C'mon I know she likes Sonic." Keyon said his heart breaking a little.

"Ok." Knuckles said sarcastically. "You have it the other way around." He said as they stopped.

"Long time no see Reese." A green echidna with blue eyes said.

"What's your problem with Luna Ricky!?" Reese yelled as Ricky chuckled.

"You know my problem with her. And you just keep bringing on the losers." He said looking at Keyon. Keyon glared at him as Ricky put his hands up. "Oo…I'm scared." He said as Keyon growled.

"You need to shut the fuck up." Knuckles said as Ricky looked at him.

"Or what?" Ricky said stepping forward.

"Or this!" Keyon said punching him square in the jaw. Sonic landed by Keyon with Rebecca by his side.

"How did you know?" Knuckles said as Keyon grabbed Ricky.

"Spark told me, but I guess I was a little late." He said looking at Keyon who threw Ricky to Knuckles.

"Yeah you were." He said as Knuckles started pounding on Ricky.

"Well, I think it's time to get going." Reese said stepping between them and starting to walk. "Get Silver and Blaze, Knuckles." Reese said as Knuckles sighed and threw Ricky to the side in the bushes.

"Reese!" Luna said as she jumped into his arms.

"What happened?" Sammy asked Keyon as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing that different." Keyon said as Sonic past by Keyon with a glare.

"Nothing that different?" Sammy said crossing her arms. Keyon smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Let's just go home." Sammy said as she turned towards Ashley.

"I'm going with Midnight." She said as Sammy raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Sammy asked as Ashley smirked.

"I have my reasons." She said before walking off towards Midnight.

"Ok?" Sammy said as she watched her friend walk off. "I guess it's the park route now." Sammy said pulling off her flip flops.

"Yep." Keyon said as they started walking. "And…the coast is clear." He said before they both took off. They started to run through the park and weaved through the paths. Sammy skidded to a stop and Keyon stopped a little in front of her. "What?" He asked confused.

"Let's do some star-gazing." She said as she started walking up a high hill. Keyon caught up with her and they both laid down side-by-side on the top.

"What made you want to do this?" Keyon asked as he looked at all the different twinkling stars.

"It helps me think." She said simply.

"What are you thinking about?" Keyon asked.

"Different things. Random things." Sammy said leaning her head back. "What do you think is going on back home?" Sammy asked turning her head towards Keyon.

"I don't know." Keyon said turning his head to face her. "Maybe it just stopped and our world hasn't moved on since we left. Maybe our families just think we're missing and gathered a search party." Keyon said as Sammy smiled a little bit.

"I really miss my Dad." She said as Keyon brushed a quill out of her face.

"I miss my Mom, but you never know. Maybe there's some purpose for us to come here. Or it could've just been one freak accident." Keyon said as he looked at her gold eyes.

"You always have a reason for something." She said smiling as Keyon smiled back.

"Like tons of people before me said, 'Things happen for a reason'." He said as Sammy looked back up at the stars.

"I wish I could stay here forever." Sammy said as Keyon smiled.

"You know I can make it happen." He said freezing the scene around them.

"Never mind, I think it might get boring after a while. Well, I'll still have you but I don't think you want to here about my girl problems." She said as he shuddered and unfroze time. "Did you dance with the girl you like?" Sammy asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah." He said a smile playing on his lips.

"When?" She asked as Keyon shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know the exact time." He said as Sammy turned her head back to him.

"Are you ever going to ask her out?" She asked as Keyon turned his head towards her.

"Maybe." He said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Are you ever going to tell me who it is?" Sammy asked as Keyon smiled.

"Only time will tell." He said as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"What's the big deal about telling me?" She asked as Keyon looked back at her.

"Tell me who you like then." He said as Sammy blushed.

"No." She said barely a whisper.

"See…" He said as Sammy sighed.

"You wouldn't believe me anyways." She said crossing her arms.

"Try me." He said as he crossed his arms.

"I rather not." She said turning her head back to the stars.

"I won't bug you anyways." Keyon said as Sammy snapped her head towards him.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I'm not going to bug you about who it is." He said as Sammy smiled softly.

"You're probably the only boy-scratch that, person who would ever do that." Sammy said as Keyon smiled.

"I'm just special." He said as Sammy laughed a little.

"Don't get all cocky now." She said as he frowned a little.

"Like Sonic." He said as Sammy stopped laughing.

"I…guess." She said as Keyon sat up and leaned his back against the tree behind them. Sammy sat up and turned her torso towards him. "Why do you hate him so much?" She asked as Keyon put his arms behind his head.

"I see him differently then you do." He said not making eye contact.

"Ok…then what do you see him as?" Sammy asked as Keyon continued to look up at the stars.

"Cocky and annoying." He said as Sammy sat cris-cross applesauce facing him.

"Cocky, maybe just a little, but he couldn't be that annoying." Sammy said as Keyon crossed his arms in front of him.

"You should know." He mumbled as Sammy put her hands on her hips.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked slightly offended.

"You always seem to be spending time with him." Keyon said as Sammy crossed her arms.

"No I don't. I've only spent two days with him and the class I have with him and that's it. The other times I spend with you, Luna, Ashley, Rouge, or Amy." She said defending herself.

"Those two days were a lot for only five days." He said as Sammy stood up.

"What's your problem? I spend two days with him and you're all butt hurt now!" She said raising her voice a little.

"I don't have a problem!" He said now standing up. "You're the one with the problem of me not liking him. Ok, so maybe I'm the only person who doesn't like the great hero! I don't care! He's a cocky son of a bitch and you know it! You don't want to admit it to yourself because you like him!" He said as Sammy looked at him shocked. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I don't like him." She said through her teeth.

"Well, it sure as hell doesn't seem like it." Keyon said looking down at her.

"I _use _to like you!" She said before running off at super speed. Keyon stood frozen in shock as he watched her runaway. He sighed as he slumped over and pulled out his phone.

"_Heelllllllloooooo?" _Ashley said answering her phone.

"Ashley," Keyon said. "I really fucked up." He said into the phone.

_(A/N): Well, Chapter 3 done only so much to go. See you later! _


	4. We're Killing People!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): I hate allergies. =( _

Sammy was running in top speeds to the only place she hoped was here. She ran past the Fresno welcome sign and took a sharp turn to a neighborhood, but didn't find her home. She sighed in frustration and decided to run to the Grand Canyon. She stopped when she was on the highest part of the Canyon and looked around. You could barely make out the cliffs since it was dark and the stars shone brightly. She took a deep breath and screamed upwards knowing her powers would damage some of the rocks. She had to get rid of the stress from the drama. She wasn't use to so many and didn't have her Dad with her to vent. She pulled out her cell phone and tried to look up anything about her home, but couldn't find anything of importance. She sighed and sat down and continued to think about what just happened.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SHE JUST RAN OFF'!? SHE COULD BE ANYWHERE AND YOU JUST LET HER GO!" Ashley yelled at Keyon as he arrived home.

"She left after she told me she _use _to like me." Keyon said glumly as he sat on the couch.

"Did you try to call her?!" Ashley said lowering her voice a bit.

"Of course!" He said standing up. "She wouldn't answer my calls!" He said as Ashley sighed. "Why don't you try calling her she'll probably answer you." He said as Ashley rolled her eyes.

"I did and she said not to call her anymore!" She said throwing her hands in the air. "Do you have any idea where she might be?" Ashley said frustrated.

"No! We haven't even been here for a week. How am I supposed to know where she'll go?" He said putting his head in his hands.

"What even happened?" Ashley said sitting next to him.

"We started arguing-"Ashley caught off Keyon.

"About what?" She asked looking at him curiously.

"Sonic." He said quietly as Ashley stood up.

"Sonic!? Are you serious!? How could you be so stupid?!" She said as Keyon glared at her. "Continue." She said sitting back down.

"She got all mad because I was saying rude things about him and then I said she liked him and she told me she liked me and ran off." Keyon said as Ashley sighed.

"You guys are so blind." Ashley said standing up. "She obviously liked you! Didn't you see the signs? How close she also stood or sat next to you, her smile whenever she saw you, and how she would always want to come home with you even though she always got offers to drive home." Ashley said listing them off on her fingers. As she went on Keyon slowly realized it was all true and hated himself for being so dense.

"Ok! Ok! I get it!" He said as Ashley stopped. Suddenly the doorbell rang and out of instinct Keyon ran at super speed and answered it. Outside the door was standing Sonic. Keyon immediately glared at him and noticed he was maybe a hair taller then him.

"Is Sammy here?" He asked trying to peek over Keyon's shoulder.

"No." Keyon said quickly his glare softening a bit at the mention of her name.

"She seriously isn't Sonic." Ashley said coming to door. She knew he was going to keep pushing it. "She left to go find sometime to herself." Ashley said as Sonic nodded.

"Oh…well I guess I'll see you guys later." He said walking back to his Escalade. Keyon closed the door and started pacing.

"You're making me nervous with all the pacing." Ashley said as she watched him walk back and forth.

"I'm trying to think where she could possibly be." He said when he stopped dead in his tracks.

_**Flashback **_

"_Where do you go to get away from your problems?" Keyon asked one day as they _walked _home. _

"_Hmm…I'll probably go somewhere far away from anyone who knows me or anyone for that matter. Somewhere where I could scream without anyone think I was getting murdered or something." Sammy said as Keyon laughed a little._

"_I don't think you could go anywhere where someone won't hear your scream." Keyon said as Sammy smiled. _

"_The Grand Canyon might work." She said as Keyon raised an eyebrow. _

"_That's filled with tourists." He said as Sammy smiled._

"_Not at night." _

_**End of Flashback**_

"I know where she is." Keyon said as he swung the door open.

"Wait!" Ashley said grabbing his arm. "She might want sometime by herself. Wait, until morning." She said dragging him back into the house.

"But…what if she gets hurt?" He said looking back at the opened door worried.

"She's a big girl! I think she can handle herself." Ashley said closing the door.

"C'mon it's 3:24am we should get to bed." She said pushing him upstairs. He sighed in defeat and started walking himself up. As the sun rays shown their way to Keyon's room he blinked opened his eyes. He quickly sat up and checked his phone seeing it was 10:30am. He jumped off his bed, but stopped when he saw Sammy sitting in his desk chair sleeping quietly. He sat back down on his bed and looked at her. She had her legs curled up against her and her head was leaning back on the chair. Her quills were wavy making Keyon thinking maybe she took a shower before she came here. She was wearing basketball shorts and a purple tank top. Her gorgeous gold eyes were covered and her lips were slightly parted. "Wow, are you just going to keep staring at her?" Ashley voiced said making Keyon jump.

"Jeez, what are you doing here?" He asked as Ashley laughed.

"The crew asked us to come to breakfast. I would ask if you want to come, but I think you should stay here when she wakes up." Ashley said leaning on his doorframe.

"Ok." He said as he looked back at her.

"Text me when you two are done with whatever you're going to do." Ashley said with a wink as Keyon threw a pillow at her. She laughed her way downstairs as Keyon rolled his eyes. Keyon laid back on his bed putting his arms behind his head. He looked up at the ceiling thinking about what he was going to say when she wakes up. Was she even going to accept his apology? Or will she just tell him that she didn't want anything to do with him? He sighed frustrated as he covered his face with his hands.

"You know it's bad to run your eyes when you're mad." A soft voice said making Keyon sit straight up. He looked over to Sammy sitting so her body was facing him with her knees against her chest. She had her chin resting on the top of her knees as she looked up at him.

"I-"Sammy cut him off.

"I know you are." Sammy said as Keyon looked at her sadly. "I can see it in your eyes…wow that's really cheesy." She said as they shared a little laugh.

"I had no right to say that. I understand if you hate me." Keyon said looking down at his bare feet.

"I don't hate you." She said as he looked up at her. "I can understand how you felt when we had that argument. It did seem like I liked Sonic, but I really like you." She said as she stood up. He stood up with her. They stood barely a few inches away from each other looking at each other. She finally hugged him with all her might making him fall back on his bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her quills.

"I'm sorry." He muffled through her quills.

"There's no reason to be." She said barely a whisper.

"DAMN!" An oh so familiar voice said. They both sat up and saw Ashley standing there. "Sorry, forgot my purse." She said before running back downstairs. "REMEMBER TO USE PROTECTION!" She yelled before a door slam was heard. Keyon rolled her eyes and Sammy laughed.

"So…" Keyon said as he looked at her. "What are we exactly? Like boyfriend and girlfriend? I mean if you don't want to I totally understand! We could still be friends or whatever you want us to be. I don't want it to seem like-"Sammy cut him off by putting a finger to his lips.

"Shut up!" She said before kissing him on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. She turned her head to deepen the kiss as he held her closer to his body. She eventually pulled away from the lack of air and smiled at the dazed look at his face. "And to answer your question I agree to be your girlfriend." She said before sitting up. Keyon smiled as he continued to look a little dazed. "I'm going to call Ashley we better get ready." Sammy said jumping off his bed. She pecked him lightly on the lips before walking out of his room. Keyon got off his bed only to have Sammy peek her head in again. "Oh, by the way, nice body." She said leaving his presence again. He looked down and saw he was only wearing the jeans he had on last night with no shirt. He chuckled a little to himself as he went to get new clothes. He walked downstairs to see Sammy arguing on his phone. "No we didn't do anything…I know that's great…Ok, ok would you just tell me where you are…Damn, you're already there…No, no I know where it is…STOP ASKING ME!" She yelled before hanging up the phone.

"Ashley, I'm guessing." He said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Yes and great news. Sonic and Rebecca got together. Apparently Rebecca was tired of not being noticed and kissed Sonic full on. Ashley said it was pretty funny." Keyon said as he laughed a little. "Anyways, she said they were heading over to Reese's house for movies." Sammy said grabbing her house keys.

"Do you know where it is?" Keyon asked closing the door behind them.

"Hello? Creator of the story and Reese you're talking to." Sammy said as Keyon rolled his eyes. She ran off with Keyon on her heels towards Reese's house. Before they even knocked on the door it flew open revealing an angry Rouge. "Uh…hey?" Sammy said as she looked at the ivory bat.

"When did this all happen?" She said pointing to Keyon's and Sammy's intertwined hands.

"Uh…" Sammy said blushing. "This morning?" She said very unconfidently.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She said as they walked into Reese's mansion.

"Whoa there, she barely just told me." Ashley said appearing out of the kitchen. "Wow you guys got here _fast_." Ashley said as they glared at her.

"SAW IV!" They heard Midnight yelled.

"Can we watch the movie now?" Keyon asked as Rouge rolled her eyes.

"You guys! You guys! Shadow and Amy are talking." Knuckles whispered as everybody ran to the door. They opened the door a little to see what was going on.

"Amy I like you!" Shadow said as Amy gasped. He started to blush as everybody leaned forward to see what was going to happen.

"I like you too." Amy whispered as she hugged him.

"WOOOOOOOOOO!" Ashley said knocking everybody on the kitchen floor. They both blushed as everybody got off of the floor.

"So…movie's starting." Keyon said as everybody nodded and walked back in the living room. Suddenly Sammy's phone beeped and she quickly grabbed it. When she saw what it was she tapped Ashley on the shoulder.

"AHH!" She screamed as everybody looked at her. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"C'mon." Sammy said pulling her and Keyon up and out of the living room.

"Where are you guys going?" Rebecca asked leaning against Sonic's shoulder.

"Uh…we have to call someone." Sammy said before leaving the living room.

"What's going on?" Keyon asked as he looked at his girlfriend.

"I just got some news about back home." She said pulling out her phone.

"What about it?!" Ashley asked grabbing her phone away.

"If you'd let me see I can show you." Sammy said grabbing her phone back. She turned it to the side as it played a news clip.

_It has been reported that the world's death count is rising with more and more deaths occurring everyday. Most of the deaths were caused for unknown reasons and many of people in the world now are suffering. Also, businesses and homes are being lost as people slowly become homeless. More at 10:00. _

The clip stopped and Sammy, Keyon, and Ashley all exchanged glances as Sammy put her phone away.

"You don't think it's because of us right?" Ashley asked as Keyon shrugged his shoulders.

"It seems probable, but we're not home so we can't tell." Keyon said.

"But maybe we caused some weird thing to happen where the world slowly dies as we stay here." Ashley said pacing. Sammy turned around silently and walked towards the window.

"We don't know that!" Keyon said as Ashley continued to pace.

"She's probably right." Sammy said is a small voice. "I mean yes Earth wasn't all great when we left, but it's 20x worse since we left. There are unexplainable deaths and everybody is losing everything they ever owned. It all happens now that we're here." Sammy said tears rolling down her cheeks. "We're killing people to longer we stay here." She said sobbing into her hand. Keyon came by her and hugged her as she sobbed into his chest.

"It will be ok." He said as Sammy softly pushed him away.

"No it won't! People are dying because we're here. Obviously we caused a disturbance between the two dimensions. Slowly the Earth is fading away. People are losing everything. You can't stand there a tell me everything will be alright when it's not! Who knows our families could be going through it and we don't even have a fucking clue! We have no way to get home and we're stuck here while one by one everybody dies including our parents!" She said as Keyon and Ashley looked at her worried. "I'm going for a walk." Sammy said as she closed the door behind her.

"What the hell are you guys?" A voice said making Keyon and Ashley cringed. They turned around and saw Static looking at them confused.

"It would be your OC to do this." Ashley said as Keyon glared at her.

"Static get everybody." Keyon said as Static ran back at his normal pace and got everybody.

"What's going on?" Winter asked as everybody walked in.

"We have something to say." Keyon said as he looked at everybody.

"We're from a different dimension." Ashley said as everybody looked at them shocked.

"We're originally humans." Keyon said as Sonic stood up.

"So you guys got turned into us?" Sonic said as Ashley shook her head.

"No, we're not the same humans here. We come from a different place where Sonic you're a character of a video game." Ashley said as Sonic sat down. "You along with Shadow and Silver are all part of video games along with Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze." Ashley said as Spark stood up.

"What about us?" Spark asked motioning to the others.

"There's a thing called fan fiction which is where authors write stories about books, shows, cartoons, and in your case video games. You guys are called OC or Original Characters. You were created by authors and this whole experience you're going through is Sammy's story." Keyon said as they all tried to take it in.

"So everything in our lives is Sammy's story?" Winter asked as Ashley shook her head.

"No, just the part where Sonic and the copyrighted group all meet at G.U.N headquarters." Ashley said as everybody gasped and looked at them. "Oh stopped acting all shocked you were going to find out anyways. Plus Spark, Static, and Winter are ones too." Ashley said as everybody gasped again.

"So, we're in Sammy's story and some how you guys got sucked in." Tails clarified as Keyon nodded.

"Who created me?" Rebecca asked as Ashley laughed a little.

"Not any of us. Another author called _CrazyNutSquirrel_ did." Ashley said as Rebecca nodded.

"What about us?" Spark asked pointing to Winter and Static also.

"Well you and Winter were created by a guy called _Spark the Hedgehog123 _and Static was created by me. And before you even ask Reese, you and Luna were created by Sammy." Keyon said.

"Cool! I get to meet my maker." Keyon said standing up and standing next to Keyon.

"Who's your OC then?" Amy asked looking over to Ashley.

"Oh you don't meet him yet. His name is Todd. You'll love him!" Ashley said excitedly.

"Do you guys have any other OCs?" Rouge asked.

"Well we only have those two in this story, but Sammy created Karen, Romeo, Ricky, and Devin and Jillian who you don't meet yet. Oh and Jillian is going to be Todd's girlfriend and Devin is going to cause a lot of drama between Nikki and James." Ashley said as Nikki and James looked at each other.

"Where's Sammy?" Nikki asked.

"We kinda have a problem." Keyon said as everybody leaned forward. "Our home is slowly dying away the longer we stay here and we have no way to get home." Keyon said.

"You're going to go?" Static asked in sadness.

"We have too. Our families could be killed and our friends. Our home will be gone if we stay." Ashley said looking down.

"I maybe can figure out a way." Tails said as Ashley's and Keyon's head snapped up towards him.

"Can you!?" They both asked.

"If I have the right technology." Tails said as Winter stood next to him.

"I'll help too." Winter said.

"Me too!" Spark said as Winter pushed him softly to the side.

"No you won't." Winter said as Keyon and Ashley held back a little laughter.

_(A/N): Well, I'm going to leave it off there because I'm basically dying. Well my nose and throat is. And don't tell me I might be sick because I'm not. Just allergies _


	5. Spark?

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): It's insanely hot here and DemonSpark3 is going to be in this story too! _

**Sammy's P.O.V**

"_We're back!" Ashley yelled as we laid on the rocks of the tide pools. _

"_Why do we still have to same clothes?" Keyon asked as he looked down at himself. _

"_I don't care. I'm going to call my Mom." I said pulling out my old phone and dialing her number. _

"Sammy!" _My Mom yelled into the phone. _"Where have you been!? We've been worried sick!" _She said her voice sounding hoarse. _

"_I'll explain later! Mom, what's wrong with your voice?" I asked as I stood up. _

"Sammy, I don't know if you heard on the news about the unexplainable deaths." _She said her voice choking up. _

"_Mom, you're freaking me out. What's going on?" _I said my hand shaking.

"We're in San Francisco. You're father i-is in the h-hospital." _She said sobbing into the phone. I went into shock my phone dropped out of my hand smashing against the ground. _

"_What's wrong?" Keyon said grabbing my hand. _

"_M-my Dad i-is in the h-hospital." I said tears falling down my cheeks. "I have to go now!" I said running off. Shit! I have normal speed now! "No!" I said collapsing on my knees. Suddenly I felt the ground underneath me disappear and the wind fly past me. _

"_I still have my powers." Keyon said holding me and running at super speed. _

"_We're going to get you there!" Ashley said jumping from cliffs that soon turned into buildings. Keyon started to slow down as we reached the hospital and Ashley jumped next to him. _

"_Thank you guys so much!" I said hugging them both. "I'll miss you so much." I said pulling away. _

"_You know we will too. Go to your Dad." Ashley said hugging my tightly. _

"_I'll miss you." Keyon said hugging me._

"_I'll remember you." I said kissing him before I ran into the hospital. I pulled out my phone and called my brother knowing my Mom would be in hysterias. _

"Samantha! Where the hell have you been!?"_ He yelled into his phone his voice said hoarse too. _

"_I don't give fuck now! Just tell where the hell you guys are!" I yelled earning a few stares._

"3rd floor room 234." _He said as I hung up the phone. I ignored the elevator and went straight for the stairs climbing them up as I fast I could. Now I find out why the mile is useful. I came up the third floor and started searching down the rooms. I saw my sister consoling my Mom both were in tears and my brother paced around cursing._

"_S-Sammy?" My Mom said looking up at me with tear-filled eyes. I knew what happened. I didn't need a rocket scientist to tell me. I ran into the room to see my Dad's lifeless body lying in a bed. _

"_No." I said kneeling next to his bed. "No." I said crying onto his bed. "No!" Is said smashing my fists into the bed. _

"_There's Daddy's Little Girl." I heard a weak voice call out and a hand rest on my head._

"_Daddy?" I said as I looked up at him to see him struggling to look at me. "Dada, I'm so sorry. I've should've never left. Please don't go! You're stronger then this! I know you are! You can run a mile in six minutes for God sakes!" I said holding his hand in mine. _

"_Remember what I said. Not matter what happens to you or what happens to me you'll always be Daddy's Little Girl and I'll always love you." He struggled out using his last breath._

"_No-o-o-o." I sobbed as his head leaned back into the pillow. "Daddy don't go! I love you! Don't leave!" I yelled as I sobbed into the pillow. "NOOOO!" _

**Normal P.O.V**

"No!" Sammy yelled as she sat up and looked around. She forgot she came home and went straight to sleep.

"GET OFF MY FRIEND YOU PEDOPHILE!" Ashley said busting into Sammy's room. Sammy raised an eyebrow as Ashley looked around. "So…you weren't getting raped?" Ashley said as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"No, I just had a nightmare." Sammy said sitting up in her full size bed. Ashley came and jumped on her bed sitting in front of her.

"What about?" She asked as Sammy leaned back on her headboard.

"We were back in our world. I called my Mom to see what was going on and she told me that my Dad was in the hospital. I tried to run, but I forgot I didn't have my powers anymore. But you two still had your powers so we made it to the hospital in no time. I said bye to you two and went to my Dad's room. And he died." She said the last part quietly as Ashley looked at her sadly.

"I guess you should know that we told everybody." She said as Sammy looked at her confused.

"What?" She said as Ashley sighed.

"We told Sonic and everybody else that we're from Earth!" She said as Sammy looked at her shocked.

"Why!?" She said as Ashley shushed her.

"Because we need all the help we can get. Tails even said he may know a way to get us back." Ashley said as Sammy's eyes sparkled with hope.

"Really?" She said as Ashley nodded. "Hopefully he'll find it soon." She said as she got up from her bed.

"Where are you going?" Ashley asked as Sammy stretched her legs.

"I'm going to talk to Keyon." Sammy said as Ashley raised an eyebrow.

"At 3 am?" She asked as Sammy nodded. She walked down the hall and knocked softly on Keyon's door. Soon enough Keyon answered the door rubbing his eyes.

"Hey." Sammy said as Keyon opened his eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked as Sammy nodded. He just wrapped her arms around her as she laid her head on his cheat. Soon Ashley came and wrapped her arms around them. They both looked at her confused as she shrugged.

"I didn't want to miss out on a group hug." Ashley said as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"I'm tired of this." Sammy said as Keyon and Ashley looked at her confused.

"Tired of what?" Keyon asked as Sammy threw her arms in the air.

"Tired of all this drama! I know I made this story dramatic, but I don't want to avoid everybody's problems, but my own. I say we don't worry about the world for now and just enjoy our time." Sammy said as Ashley smiled brightly.

"Hell yeah! I definitely don't want to miss out on Todd." She said slinging her arm over Sammy's shoulders.

"Let's do it then." Keyon said as they all high fived. Suddenly wind started to pick up and they all looked at each other.

"Maybe it's our time to go back!" Ashley yelled over the gusting winds. Suddenly they heard a faint yell as they looked around. A portal opened and out came a red ferret with random blue stripes around his body. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a blue Kansas basketball jersey over the shirt. He had dark jeans with tan, plaid slip on vans. He had blue and black wristbands around his wrists and was rubbing his head in pain.

"Uh…" Sammy said as the ferret's eyes popped open revealing blue eyes.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked as they all glanced at each other. "No wait. Who the hell are you?" He asked standing up towering over both girls and being at least four inches taller then Keyon.

"I'm Sammy and this Ashley and Keyon." Sammy said introducing everybody as he looked around at his surroundings and them. "You're in California and by the looks of it attend CMHS." She said as he whipped around and raised his eyebrow.

"Did you say CMHS?" He asked as Sammy nodded. "You said you're name is Sammy right?" He asked again as Sammy looked at him suspiciously.

"Uh…yeah?" She said confused as a revelation came to him.

"You're tpcb000!" He yelled pointing his finger at her as they all looked at him shocked. "It's me! Spark! Or Josh, but yeah!" He yelled as they all looked at him more shocked.

"No way! You got into this too!" Ashley yelled as Josh nodded.

"Wait a second! So, we're all in your story?" He asked as Sammy nodded smiling. "Did you guys meet everybody? Did you meet Spark?!" He yelled as Sammy sighed.

"Everybody it's four in the morning! We can't keep yelling like this!" She yelled as Ashley and Josh looked down.

"Can this wait until morning?" Keyon groaned rubbing his eye as Josh sighed.

"Fine, but where do I go?" He asked as Sammy walked over to a door down the hall.

"We had this room. I never knew who it was for, but I guess it's for you." She said opening the door revealing a guy looking room with blues, reds, greens, and blacks everywhere.

"I like it." He said expecting the room as Keyon rolled his eyes.

"Yay, you have a room. Let's go to sleep." He said as he wrapped his arm around Sammy. Josh raised his eyebrow as he watched them walk away. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by the ever so perspective Ashley. She looked at him and then at Keyon and Sammy and sighed.

'_Oh God, please don't be this again.' _She thought as she walked into her room. Sammy woke up before everybody else and since it was Sunday she decided to make everybody breakfast. She started to make the dipping for French toast as she got bacon out. She was cooking everything over the stove when someone came behind her.

"Smells good." Josh said as Sammy screamed and tripped him and put her foot at his neck. "I'm sorry…it smells…bad?" He said nervously as Sammy let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry you just scared me." She said as she helped him up.

"Were you taking self-defense classes or something?" He said rubbing his neck.

"It just comes with the story. We all have powers." She said flipping the French toast.

"We have powers?!" He yelled as Sammy sshed him. "We have powers?" He whispered as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but I don't know what yours can be." She said shrugged her shoulders as he leaned against the counter next to the stove. She glanced at him for a second, but then a double take. "Josh?" She asked out loud looking around.

"Yeah?" His voice sounded as Sammy looked around the kitchen.

"Where are you?" She asked as Josh looked at her confused.

"Right in front out you." He said as he touched her shoulder. She jumped back and squinted in front of her. Suddenly Josh dissolved back and Sammy gasped. "Wait, was I just invisible?" He asked as she nodded. "Awesome!" He said pumping his fist in the air.

'_I hope he won't bug me with that power.' _Sammy said as Josh smirked.

"Don't worry I won't." He said as she looked at him confused.

"Won't what?" She asked as Josh looked at her confused.

"I won't bug you with my invisibility." He said as Sammy looked at him shocked. It began to dawn on him and he smiled brightly. "I can read minds too! I have a fair shot with Reese now!" He said as Sammy piled up the French toast and bacon. They both sat down at the table with their plates of food. "So, what are your powers?" He asked chewing on a piece of bacon.

"Super speed, Sonic Scream, and teleportation." She said as he drank a glance of OJ.

"I wish I can teleport." He said when suddenly he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared in front of the fridge. "I needed some syrup." He said opening the fridge as Sammy rolled his eyes.

"So, you have teleportation, invisibility, and mind reading." Sammy listed off as Josh smiled proudly.

"The other two, Ashley and Keyon, are Static and Rasta right?" He asked as Sammy nodded.

"How'd you guess?" She asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ashley seemed a lot like Rasta and Keyon looked annoyed by my very presence. You know from our 'rivalry'." He said putting air quotes around rivalry. "Shouldn't they be up now?" He asked as Sammy laughed.

"Keyon was pretty tired yesterday and Ashley always sleeps in on Sundays." She said as Josh nodded. "Don't you want to know where we are in the story?" She asked as he looked up with a piece of French toast stuffed in his mouth. He swallowed it and sat up straight.

"Oh yeah, where are we? And what's exactly going on?" He asked as Sammy tried to think back to her story.

"Well if memory serves me right we're in the middle of the chapter before Homecoming. Right after Amy and Shadow said they liked each other. And everybody apparently knows about how we're from earth and we're their creators." Sammy said as she looked up at him. "Has anything weird been going on back home?" She asked as Josh shrugged.

"Just a couple of deaths, but they've been saying it's been going down since I last heard." He said as Sammy sighed in relief. "Did you guys think you were causing all that?" Josh asked pointing at her with a bacon as she nodded. "Well, no need to worry. I think it was something called the swine flu." He said as Sammy nodded. Ashley walked in with her quills in disarray and dragging her feet.

"Jeez, you look like hell." Sammy said as Ashley glared at her.

"Just give me my bacon." Ashley said collapsing on the table between Sammy and Josh. "I just realized don't we have to see if he's in the school?" Ashley said as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you just want to do your ninja moves again." Sammy said as Ashley smirked. "But yes we do. We'll go after everybody eats breakfast." She said as Keyon came downstairs.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he sat near Sammy.

"The school. We have to see if Josh is registered." She said as Keyon rested his head on her shoulder.

"I get to eat breakfast first, right?" He said as Sammy laughed.

"Of course." She said as he kissed her cheek. She looked down and blushed as Josh stabbed his fork into his French toast. Ashley sighed as she shook her head. Soon they busted into they busted into the school and were in the center of it.

"Since I don't know this place very well I think I should get a little tour." He said as Ashley looked at him suspiciously. "Sammy, will you help me with that?" He asked as Ashley smacked her forehead.

"I can go." Ashley said trying to stop drama before it had a chance to start.

"But you need to break into the office." Josh said as Ashley cursed mentally.

"You and Keyon go to the office. I'll show him the school." Sammy said as Keyon glared back.

"Ok, be safe." Keyon said putting his hands on her face and pulling her into a long hard kiss. Josh suppressed a growl as he clenched a fist.

"Enough with the make out session. You could suck her internal organs out later." Josh said as Keyon smirked. Sammy just walked away dazedly.

"God, you guys and competition." Ashley said as Keyon whipped his head around.

"What?" He said as Ashley rolled her eyes.

"I may not be able to predict the future, but I can tell there's going to be a lot of drama if you keep this up." Ashley said as she slipped into the office.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said leaning against the wall.

"Oh please! I know that whole 'passionate' kiss thing was not for her benefit. You were marking you're territory." She said racking through the files.

"He's the one who started it." He muttered as Ashley ripped a file out of the cabinet.

"By what? Coming here? It's not like he had a choice. We didn't." She said as she started to walk down the hall with Josh's file.

"So, what? You're taking his side?" He accused as Ashley stopped and faced him.

"I'm only taking one side and that's Sammy's. I don't want you dumbasses to make this worse then it already is." She said glaring at him before stomping away. Josh and Sammy were now walking along the track just talking.

"I can't wait for tomorrow. I get to meet Spark! And Winter! And Shadow! And Reese!" He said as Sammy laughed.

"You sound like such a fan-girl." She said as he stood in front of her.

"You want to say that again?" He said mock scary.

"You. Are. A. Fan-girl." She said getting in his face as he smirked. He grabbed her by her waist and teleported on top of the football scoreboard.

"I was what now?" He said as he hanged her off the scoreboard. Suddenly they were back on the track as Sammy smirked.

"You forgot I have teleportation too." She said as he smirked as disappeared.

'_This is so unfair.' _She thought knowing he can he her.

'_Gee, have you heard the phrase life isn't fair?' _He thought back as she rolled her eyes. Suddenly arms wrapped around her waist and started to spin around as she laughed.

"Ok! Ok! You're not a fan-girl!" She screamed as he reappeared and placed her down facing him. She looked up at him and stared at him confused.

"You're eyes they're…green?" She said as he looked down at her confused.

"So…" He said as Sammy looked at them.

"They were blue yesterday." She said as she looked at his shirt. "Hey you're wearing green!" She said as he continued to stare at her confused. "You were wearing blue yesterday! Don't you get it you're eyes change color to what color you're wearing." She said as he smiled.

"That's pretty cool." He said as she smiled up at him.

"You should wear pink tomorrow." She said as he scoffed. "What? All real men wear pink." She said as he looked down at her.

"Yeah, real fruity men." He said as she rolled her eyes and laughed a bit. They just stared at each other for a while after that. Josh realized he had his arms still around her, but he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Someone cleared their throat and they whipped their heads to the direction of Ashley and Keyon. Josh quickly removed his hands as Sammy took a step back. Keyon glared at Josh as Ashley gave a warning look to Sammy. "Hey, is that my file?" Josh asked looking at Ashley's hand.

"Yep." Ashley said as she threw it at him.

"Ok, let' see…Josh Solana. Senior, basketball team. Blah, blah, classes, blah, blah." He said closing the file. "That's all I need to know." He said pulling out a copy of his schedule. There was a moment of silence before Sammy looked at Ashley.

"Shouldn't you be excited?" She asked as Ashley looked at her confused.

"Why? Because Josh's going to school?" She said as Josh rolled his eyes.

"No, Todd's coming into the group tomorrow." She said as Ashley's eyes widened. Keyon slapped his forehead as Josh plugged his ears.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO MEET TODD TOMORROW!" She screamed as Sammy laughed at Keyon's and Josh's face.

_(A/N): I know…it took a while to update. Drama is afoot! _


	6. FanGirlness

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): I'm so tired. Oh so tired. Oh so tired, exhausted, and sleepy!_

Ashley was bouncing in her spot where she was standing as she smiled brightly.

"He's not coming until lunch." Sammy said closing her locker as Ashley whipped her head towards her.

"I don't give a fuck! I'm going to meet Todd!" She said as Sammy rolled her eyes. They went their separate ways for class as Sammy was tripped and fell flat on her face. She heard obnoxious laughing behind her as she turned around and saw Karen and her little posse.

"Tell you're friend Rouge that she has no chance at queen." Karen said flipping her hair. Sammy got up and glared at her. She grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her back.

"Touch me again and I'll make sure your plastic surgeon gets some good business." She said slamming her into a locker as Sammy walked away. Suddenly Sammy was pulled back by her hair and kneed in the back. Sammy turned around and punched Karen dead center in the face. "Learn to back off bitch!" She said kicking her in the knee. Sammy ran off before she had a chance to fight her again. She did not want to be caught in trouble. She rounded the corner and ran straight into someone. She landed flat on her butt as the other person groaned.

"This is what I get for eating all of the cafeteria's pudding cups." A voice said as Sammy's eyes popped open. She looked at a baby blue and yellow hedgehog who was rubbing his head.

"Todd?" She said as his dark blue eyes popped open.

"Do I know you?" He said as Sammy stood up.

"Well…not exactly, but you'll understand later. Most likely at lunch or after school." She said before running down the hall.

"Wait! I don't know what you mean!" He said falling on his knees.

"You will later!" She yelled back as he slammed his fists on the ground.

"_I defy you stars!" _He yelled as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't work with this situation!" She yelled before turning the corner. Josh was walking through the halls since he had a free period.

"Hey." Keyon said behind me as Josh turned around. He teleported as he saw an electric ball come towards him.

"What the hell?!" He yelled as Keyon glared at him.

"You stay away from _my _girl." He said through clenched teeth.

"She's not some possession, you know?" He said glaring into his gray eyes.

"I'll make that pretty face of yours gone if you don't." He threatened as Josh clenched his hands into fists.

"Big words for something you can't finish." Josh said as Keyon punched him in the face. Josh charged him into the lockers as Keyon shocked him. Josh went invisible and started to punch Keyon's face rapidly. Keyon grabbed Josh making him reappear and slammed him into the locker. Josh teleported out of his grasp and behind him kicking him into the lockers. Keyon froze time, but Josh was holding on to him so he didn't get frozen. Keyon grabbed his arm and threw him down the hall. Josh landed on his feet skidding to a stop before Keyon quickly smashed him into a locker.

"I'm going to say it again. Back off." He said as Josh growled at him. Josh punched the side of his face and kicked him off. He made himself invisible and slammed Keyon into a locker before reappearing again.

"No." He said as Keyon kneed him in the stomach and punched him in the face. Josh grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the floor punching him repeatedly.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?!?" Ashley yelled as Keyon and Josh looked over to her.

"Uh…" Josh said as Ashley used her ninja skills to quickly separate them and made a rock barrier between them.

"Listen, I don't know what the fuck is going on between you, but I know this shit has to do with Sammy. Now, you guys better get your fucking act together before all of you especially Sammy end up with a broken heart. And I don't feel like fucking living in a house filled with teenage drama! You guys will ignore each other and right now I'm going to talk to Sammy to break up with you," She said pointing to Keyon. "Because I don't need a cheating scandal to be going on." She said as Keyon and Josh hmphed.

"I don't see why she has to break up with me. She's my girlfriend." Keyon said as Josh sneered at him.

"Shut the fuck up! I didn't ask your opinion! I don't want Sammy to feel guilty for cheating on you if she does pick Josh! Now, pull your shit together and stop acting like a bunch of bitches!" Ashley said as she slammed the barrier back into the ground. She stomped away to her classes as Keyon and Josh glared at each other. "GO!" She yelled as they went separate ways. Ashley was walking down the hall in an angry huff when she spotted a peach hedgehog with lavender eyes. She froze her frown turning into a giant smile. She casually walked up to the hedgehog as she tried to ease her fan-girlness.

"Um…are you Jillian Jameson?" She asked as the hedgehog looked at her.

"Uh…yeah? Do I know you?" She asked as Ashley internally screamed.

"Oh, I'm sorry you don't, but a friend told me about you is all." She said as Jillian raised her eyebrow. The bell rang and Ashley sighed. "I guess I got to go. I hope to see you around sometime." Ashley said as Jillian waved back to her. Sammy was sitting in her Government class tapping her pencil as she thought about what was going on with the story. The bell rang for lunch and she was practically attacked by Josh and Ashley as she left the class. They both started going off about meeting Spark and Todd, but Sammy tuned them out as they reached the cafeteria. They got in line as Ashley watched the table that was all guys right now.

"That's him?" Josh whispered to Sammy as he looked over at Spark.

"Yup, now act cool." She said as she paid for lunch.

"Hey Spark." He said doing a little gun point with a clicking noise.

"I said act cool not cheesy and we're not even there yet." Sammy said before being dragged to the table by Ashley.

"Hey guys!" Ashley said sitting down at the very end.

"Hey." Jerry said absent-mindly as he stirred a mixture in a cup.

"Um…this is our new friend Josh. He's living with us at our house and I totally forgot you guys knew everything. So, Spark this is your creator." Sammy said as Spark stared at him. They continued to stare at each other as Ashley continued to search for Todd.

"This. Is. So. Cool." Spark said as a smile broke out on his face. "I have so many questions!" He said as he pushed Shadow aside and sat next to him.

"Great." He muttered sarcastically as Spark glared at me. "I mean great!" He said enthusiastically.

"Guys! Drink this!" Jerry said shoving the cup around.

"Why make me half demon?" Spark asked as everybody continued shoving the cup around.

"Because it's cool! C'mon you got to admit it kind of is." Josh said as Spark gave him that.

"I'll do it." Todd said coming up to the table as Ashley literally bounced out of her seat.

"Talk about a fan-girl." Josh muttered as Shadow laughed.

"Hey I know you!" Todd said pointing to Sammy as Ashley turned around and glared at her.

"You met him before I did!?" She said as Sammy smiled innocently.

"Well, I just bumped into him. It wasn't like I was searching him out." Sammy said as Ashley crossed her arms. "Please don't kill me." Sammy said as Todd looked around the table confused.

"There's a lot of things you should know as you join this group." Tails said Todd sat down confused.

"Well…don't leave me sitting here! What do I need to know!?" He asked as everybody shushed him. Sammy and Shadow took turns explaining everything and Sammy told them how the world wasn't in trouble anymore and everybody seemed happy.

"So, let me get this straight. I'm a fictional character created by Ashley in a story Sammy wrote. And everything that has been and is going to happen is all just a story." Todd said as everybody nodded. "This is…RAD!" He said as Ashley high-fived him. "Do I do anything cool in this story?!" He asked excitedly as Sammy shook her head.

"Haven't you heard good things come to those who wait?" Sammy said as Todd took a deep breath.

"No. C'mon tell me!" He said bouncing up and down.

"You had to make him like a five-year old." Josh said as Ashley shrugged. The rest of lunch was spent with questions from Todd and Spark. When lunch was almost over Sammy got worried.

"You guys. Where's Keyon?" She asked as Josh and Ashley exchanged glances.

"Sammy I need to talk to you." Ashley said very seriously which freaked Sammy out more. Ashley explained everything to Sammy as Sammy looked at her shocked.

"I have two guys fighting over me!?" She said as Ashley nodded. "Why couldn't you be the one who dealt with this?" She said sliding down the lockers.

"Because…I'm just not." Ashley said as Sammy rolled her eyes. "Which one do you like? It would make it easier if you just like one." Ashley said sitting next to her.

"Uh…well…" She said as Ashley sighed.

"You don't know, do you?" Ashley said as Sammy groaned.

"God! Why did I make this story so dramatic?" Sammy said burying her face in her hands. "I hate fanfiction!" Sammy said as Ashley gasped.

"Don't be mad at fanfiction! Be mad at the fucking hormonal guys that won't leave you the hell alone!" Ashley said as Sammy laughed a bit. "Listen buddy, I'm not going to tell you who I want you to be with because it's your choice not mine. My advice is to go on a couple of dates and see who you like better and if you really have trouble get some advice form your brother-from-another-mother Reese." She said as Sammy raised her eyebrow. "Oh c'mon! He's like a predator whenever he sees guys around you and you guys practically act like siblings!" Ashley said as Sammy sighed.

"Fine, I'm off to get dumped!" Sammy said as Ashley hopped up.

"That the spirit!" She said as Sammy rolled her eyes and walked off. Sammy went to her class and thought of how to confront Keyon about this weird situation.

"So…Winter and I are meant to be together?" Spark asked as Josh sighed.

"Yes, and you'll get married have children and live happily ever after." Josh said as Spark gulped.

"Children?" He asked as Josh smirked.

"Oh yeah! Like fifteen of them little rascals! She gets pregnant next year you know?" He said as the color from Spark's face drained. "And they keep coming after that! A lot of them are girls. If you think it's bad then just wait until their teenagers!" Josh said as Spark sat down on the bleachers.

"A-are you s-serious?" He stuttered as Josh rolled his eyes.

"No dumbass! I just messing with you." Josh said as Spark sighed in relief. "I thought I made you a little smarter then that." Josh said as Spark threw an electric spark at him. He teleported on the other side of him as Spark crossed his arms and pouted.

"Hey guys!" Ashley said as she arrived with Sonic, Todd, Knuckles, Shadow, Midnight, and Alchemy.

"Hey…where's Sammy?" Josh asked as Ashley shot him a look that made him sink back in his seat.

"I saw her with Keyon." Alchemy said as the rest of the gang should up except Jerry. "Where's Jerry?" Alchemy asked as Ashley played with her phone.

"With his twin brother Elijah who by the way knows Arielle." Ashley said as Todd groaned.

"Why ruin the surprise?!" He said as Ashley patted his face.

"Just to make you upset, Toddy." Ashley said as Todd pouted.

"It's Todd." He muttered as Ashley whipped around.

"Excuse me?" She said as Todd flinched.

"Nothing." He said as Ashley smirked.

"That's right. Don't defy your creator." She said as Todd rolled his eyes and mocked her when she wasn't looking.

"Hey guys this is-"Josh cut off Jerry as he stood next to Elijah.

"Yeah, yeah we know it's Elijah your twin brother who also knows Arielle." Josh said as Jerry and Elijah looked at him confused, but then shrugged it off.

"He knows about everything right?" Sonic said with his arm wrapped around Rebecca.

"That we're all in some story? Yeah, I think I got it." Elijah said when Arielle came.

"Hey guys." Arielle said cautiously sitting next to Elijah.

"Hey." He said as she smiled at him.

"Hi." She said back shyly. After talking for a bit everybody decided it was high time to go home.

"I'll walk you back home." Elijah said as Ashley smiled. She just loved watching all the couples getting together.

"You don't have to." She said as Elijah got up from his seat.

"It's ok. I don't mind." He said as they started to walk away.

"Aw! They're so cute!" Cream said as Jerry grimaced.

"I rather not to think that my brother is cute." Jerry said as Ashley laughed.

"You do know that you two look the same." Josh said as Jerry blinked.

"Well, I'm the better looking twin." He said as Josh rolled his eyes. Sammy was standing next to a wired fence as she looked out to the football field seeing her friends in the orange light of sunset.

"You're serious about this." A voice said from behind her. She let her hand drop from the wired fence as she turned around and looked at Keyon.

"It's the best thing to do." She said letting her head drop as she looked at the ground in front of her.

"It's all because he came here." Keyon muttered as Sammy snapped her head up.

"Don't blame him! This is my choice and I want you guys to get along." She said as Keyon looked at her seriously.

"You don't understand Sammy. We're always going to somewhat hate each other." Keyon said as Sammy clenched her fists.

"You're being so unreasonable! Look at Shadow and Sonic! They _loathed _each other, but they practically act like best friends now. You two are being stupid and stubborn." Sammy said as Keyon rolled his eyes.

"I'll try, but I'm not making promises." Keyon said as Sammy relaxed her fists.

"That's all I'm asking from you." She said as Keyon nodded. He ran off leaving Sammy alone.

"So…" She heard a voice say behind her and saw Reese. "You're going to really try this?" He said as Sammy shrugged her shoulders.

"What else is there to do?" She asked as Reese crossed his arms.

"Not date anyone." He said as she elbowed him. "I'm just saying." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"You know they're good guys." She said as he shrugged. "Who do you want me to be with?" She asked as Reese looked at her.

"It doesn't matter. You're the one choosing." He said as Sammy shrugged her shoulders.

"I know, but I just want to know. It's not going to change my opinion." She said as he sighed.

"Josh, but Luna thinks you should be with Keyon." He said as Sammy nodded.

"May I ask why?" She said as they started to walk.

"No you may not." He said as Sammy crossed her arms. "He just seems like a better guy. More your type." Reese said as Sammy looked up at him.

"And what is my type?" She asked as Reese rubbed the back of his neck.

"Funny, reliable, sweet, straight-out honest, sporty, and laid back." Reese said as they walked into the parking lot.

"And you think Keyon isn't like that." Sammy said as Reese shook his head.

"He's sweet and reliable don't get me wrong, but he's more sensitive to you and less talkative. He'll do what others please and not what he wants." He said as Sammy raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you know?" Sammy said as Reese looked at her.

"I'm your OC. You should know I can read minds." He said tapping his noggin as she looked at him wide-eyed.

"You can tell me who I end up with! Please Reese! Make it easier for me." She said as Reese shook his head.

"Na-uh. Nope. No way Jose. I'm not telling you. You have to find out yourself." He said as Sammy groaned.

"You're so unfair." She said as they got into his car.

"Life's not fair." He said simply before pulling out of the parking spot.

"I can make it in this story." She muttered as Reese rolled his eyes.

"You finished writing it, so…no you can't." He said as Sammy pouted.

"I hate you." She said as Reese smiled.

"That's not what your thoughts say." He sang as she rolled her eyes. "So…you're the writer. What's coming up next?" He said as Sammy smirked.

"Homecoming." She said.

_(A/N): Poll on my profile! Choose who Sammy ends up with...Keyon or Josh? _


	7. Homecoming!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): Homecoming!  
_

"Go Tornadoes! Go Tornadoes! Go Tornadoes." Ashley chanted as she danced around Sammy's room.

"I think you should've been a cheerleader." Amy said as she made a disgusted face.

"Not my thing." Ashley said plopping down on Sammy's bed.

"You're the writer of this story. Does anything major happen?" Luna asked as Sammy shook her head.

"Not at the game. But at the party…" Sammy said as she and Ashley exchanged looks.

"Hell yeah!" They both said as the rest laughed.

"Who wins Homecoming Queen?" Rouge asked as Sammy sat up on her bed.

"I'm just going to say Knuckles wins king." Sammy said as Rouge squealed.

"That means I'll win." She said as Ashley looked at Sammy who was casually reading a book.

"Well, we're going to be late for the game." Ashley said as everybody jumped out and ran out of the house except for Ashley and Sammy.

"Aren't you coming?" Blaze asked as Sammy stretched.

"Super speed." Ashley said as Blaze nodded. Ashley jumped on Sammy's back and pretended to whip her. "Giddy-up!" She said as Sammy crossed her arms. Ashley slid off and stuck out her arm. "Sorry." She said as Sammy grabbed her arm and took off. They made to the parking lot before the others. The parking lot was packed and students were wearing blue and gray as they walked to the football field. "Hey! Here comes Keyon!" Ashley said as Sammy turned around to see a streak of gray coming at them. Keyon stopped right in front of them as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Real smooth. Use your power in a parking lot full of people." Sammy said as Keyon smiled.

"It's not like they could see me." Keyon said as Josh appeared beside them.

"We're not in New Gen. yet guys. You can't be gallivanting around with your powers." Sammy said as Josh stared at her.

"Gallivanting?" He said with a laugh as Sammy slapped him in the stomach playfully.

"Shut up." She said as Ashley jumped on Sammy's shoulders. "A head's up would be nice." Sammy said as she stepped forward to get her balance.

"I can see the girls heading over!" Ashley said as she put her hand over her eyes. "And the guys not to long behind." She said as Sammy knocked her off her shoulders. "No need to be violent." Ashley said as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Have they started the game?" Midnight said rushing over to the four.

"Nope." Josh said making popping sound.

"C'mon you guys! Hurry the fuck up!" Midnight yelled as Keyon looked over at Sammy.

"Don't look at me like that. She's not my OC." Sammy said as Keyon laughed as the group walked to the stadium.

"Let's bring out the Mobius High Tornadoes!" The principal said as Shadow led the pack in breaking the banner. Amy waved to Shadow as he smiled and wave back. Sammy sighed happily as Ashley did the same.

"It's so cute to see them together." Sammy said as Josh rolled his eyes.

"If you guys are going to talk about cute couples I'll gladly leave." Josh said as Keyon sat up.

"I'm with him on that one." Keyon said as Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Just watch the fucking football game." Ashley said as Josh and Keyon both muttered something intangible. The game went on with the Tornadoes winning (Of course) and Rebecca on the stage to announce the King and Queen.

"You're hot!" Some random guy yelled as Sonic stood up glaring at all the guys.

"Who the hell said that?!" He yelled as Josh cracked up.

"Like you'll ever find out. Forget about it blue boy." Josh said as Sonic glared at him.

"At least I have a girlfriend." Sonic muttered as Josh rolled his eyes.

"Good evening Tornadoes! We all know why I'm here, so without further ado the Homecoming king is…Knuckles the Echidna!" Rebecca said as everybody stood up and cheered. Knuckles came out in his football attire and accepted the crown on his. "Congratulations Knuckles and good game!" Rebecca said as Knuckles waved to the crowd and stood to the side.

"Here it comes." Sammy said as Ashley smiled.

"And I'm going to have photographic evidence." Ashley said holding up her camera.

"Homecoming Queen is…Luna Moon?" Rebecca said as Ashley quickly took a picture of Luna's face.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Luna asked as Sammy smiled sweetly at her.

"Because then it won't be a surprise." Sammy said as Luna got up and glared at Sammy.

"I hate you guys." She said glaring at Josh and Keyon too.

"What did we do?" Keyon said as Josh shrugged his shoulders. Everybody was in the parking lot waiting to head over to Reese's for the party.

"Yes Shadow and Knuckles are here! Let's go to the party!" Todd said as everybody piled into the cars except the authors.

"Are you guys ever going to ride with us?" Tails asked as they all looked at each other.

"Nah, probably not." Sammy said as they all rolled their eyes and took off out of the parking lot.

"And off we go!" Ashley said jumping on Sammy's back as Sammy crossed her arms. "Aw, come on! Just this one time!" She begged as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She muttered as she and Keyon took off. Josh teleported right to the party as Sammy, Ashley, and Keyon arrived shortly.

"Let's the drama begin." Ashley said jumping off Sammy's back. Sammy walked in and they split up to see everything going on. Josh was walking through the kitchen when he saw Jerry run in and jump over the bar.

"Do you do this at every party?" Tails asked walking in with the guys.

"Yeah, it's a hobby of mine." Jerry said as Josh joined the group.

"So, how is the whole love triangle thing going?" Shadow asked taking a sip from his drink.

"Do you have to make it sound so…dramatic?" Josh said as Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

"It's what it is." Shadow said as Josh rolled his eyes.

"Well I don't know what _you _consider good, but so far nothing really happened. Keyon and I are on ok terms for now." Josh said as he grabbed a soda.

"Who cares about your stupid 'bromance' relationship? What about Sammy?" Shadow said as Josh sighed.

"I don't really know…" He said as Shadow sighed. He put his arm around Josh's shoulders and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Stop being such a dense motherfucker and go ask her to dance." Shadow said pushing him outside.

"Jeez, are you wearing Amy's underwear tonight or something?" Josh said with a smirk as Shadow glared at him and walked away. "I'll take that as a yes." He said as he walked into the backyard. Keyon was in the living room on the side of the wall watching a few people dance.

"What's up my man!?" Todd said patting Keyon's shoulder. Keyon jumped a bit before turning towards the other hedgehog.

"Nothing much." Keyon yelled over the pounding music.

"Where's your lady?" He said as Keyon looked at him confused.

"What lady?" Keyon said as Todd rolled his eyes.

"Sammy!" He said in a "duh" manner.

"She ain't my lady." Keyon said as Todd put his arm around his shoulders.

"Not yet my friend! Go to her and ask to dance. Shake what your mama gave ya!" He said pushing Keyon outside.

"Ashley creates the weirdest people." Keyon said walking out to find Sammy. Ashley and Sammy were by a tree watching afar as Reese and Luna dance.

"C'mon Reese! Speed it up! I'm waiting!" She said as Sammy shoved her.

"Shut up! You'll ruin their moment!" Sammy said as Ashley crossed her arms. "He stopped dancing!" She said as they both watched closely.

"He's getting down on one knee!" Ashley said as they practically held each other.

"He's proposing…" Sammy said as they leaned forward.

"SHE SAID YES!!!" They both screamed as they hugged each other.

"Shouldn't you guys know already?" Cream said as she passed by with Tails, Blaze, and Silver.

"It was just exciting to see it!" Sammy said as she wore a bright smile.

"Oh incoming." Ashley said as she turned around. Sammy saw that both Keyon and Josh were heading over to her. She started to panic looking between the two.

"Hey Keyon!" A Reese yelled out as Sammy sighed with some relief.

"Hey Sammy, you want to dance?" Josh asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um…sure." She said as he smiled and extended his arm.

"To the dance floor we go!" He said as Sammy laughed. Keyon glared at the couple as Reese slowly walked away. He calmed himself down quickly before returning inside. They walked to the living room where couples were slow dancing to _Hinder's _"Better Than Me". Sammy wrapped her arms around Josh's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They started to sway as they just enjoyed each other's presence.

"Alright, alright we're going to speed things up with 'Bounce'." The DJ said as a low base high tempo song started to play. Keyon saw his chance, but Josh beat him to it and started to dance with Sammy. Keyon didn't let this stop him and came up behind Sammy and grinded with her.

"What the fuck do they think they're doing?!" Ashley said as Todd shrugged his shoulders putting his shirt back on from streaking.

"Dancing?" He said as Ashley rolled her eyes.

"I know that dumbass!" Ashley said as she shook her head and walked away.

"Come back creator!" He yelled as he followed her. Sammy was torn between two guys and she literally stuck between them. She saw the looks the two were exchanging and if any of it continued there was sure to be a fight. She slyly slipped away and by slyly she ran full speed out of the room. She slowed down to a jog and next thing she knew was a fist heading towards her face. She looked up to see Romeo and Jerry and Jerry was glaring daggers at Romeo.

"You bastard! You hit her!" Jerry said as he bent down next to Sammy. Romeo like the coward he was ran away. "Are you ok?" He asked as Sammy touched her lip and saw blood on her fingers.

"He busted my lip!" She yelled as she glared at the direction Romeo ran off. "I want to beat him up." She said clenching her fists.

"I can surely have that done." Jerry said with a smirk as Sammy laughed.

"Just help me get some ice bartender." She said as they walked over to the bar.

"You know this is your entire fault." Josh said as Keyon glared at him.

"How is this my fault?!" He said as Josh crossed his arms.

"We were dancing and you just had to join!" He said as Keyon glared at him.

"Hey!" Sammy yelled holding some ice wrapped in paper towel. "Like I said before. If you guys fight don't expect me to choose either of you." She said before walking away as they watched.

"What happened to her lip?" Keyon asked concerned.

"Well…when you two were arguing Romeo 'accidently' punched her." Jerry said as Josh and Keyon clenched their fists.

"Let's go kick his ass." Josh said as Jerry joined them. While they were looking for Romeo to fight another fight was going on.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?!" Spark yelled slamming Devin into a wall.

"Not my fault she's so hot." Devin said with a smirk as Spark punched him in the face.

"Kick his ass Spark!" Ashley yelled as Sammy stood next to her.

"Uh…shouldn't we stop this?" Sammy said as she looked at the two fought on the ground.

"Fuck no! Do you really think Devin should be spared? Especially for what he's going to do to Nikki and James?!" Ashley said as Sammy looked at her confused.

"Couldn't we prevent that?" Sammy said as Ashley crossed her arms.

"It's one of those major things that has to happen! God Sammy, for being the fucking author you don't know shit." Ashley said as Sammy crossed her arms.

"What a friend you are." She said as Ashley shrugged her shoulders.

"Try to mess with me and your dead." Spark growled as he slammed Devin back on the ground.

"Why couldn't I help?" Static said as Spark glared at him.

"I told you I could handle it myself!" He yelled before walking away.

"Aw, this is the part Midnight and Static get together!" Sammy said as Static, Ashley, and an approaching Midnight stared at her. "Uh…I didn't mean to say that out loud." Sammy said as Ashley rolled her eyes and dragged her away.

"I can't believe. I think Josh's stupidity is rubbing off on you." Ashley said as Sammy rolled her eyes. "Oh my God! What the hell happened to your lip?" She said looking at Sammy's busted lip.

"I ran away from Keyon and Josh and got into the middle of Jerry's and Romeo's fight and Romeo hit me." Sammy said as Ashley eyes turned into slits and burned with rage. "Yeah, yeah you want to kick his ass. There's practically a whole team out for him now." Sammy said as Ashley relaxed.

"Oh. Well…let's go dance then." She said hooking her arm through Sammy's and dragging her to the dance floor. Romeo was outside picking up on a girl when Jerry, Keyon, and Josh found him. Keyon just ran up and punched him in the jaw as the girl ran away screaming.

"Jeez, it's not like we shot him." Josh muttered before joining Jerry and Keyon in the medley of beating Romeo.

"Please! Have mercy!" Romeo yelled as Jerry made a face like he was thinking about it.

"Hmm…I think not." He said as he continued punching him. They brushed off their clothes before walking inside. The party soon ended with everybody leaving and leaving the group at Reese's house.

"Let's recap tonight's events." Josh said in a newscaster voice as Silver and Tails pushed him off the couch.

"This is our job!" Silver said before turning to the invisible audience. "We had Reese coming in and proposing to Luna." Silver said before being cut off by Josh.

"And of course she said yes." He said as Silver glared at him. "Glare all you want." He said as Tails pushed his way through them.

"Elijah, Tails, and Silver blurted out their feelings to their girls of choice and they all are now couples." Tails said as Josh pushed him aside.

"Jerry had gotten into a fight with Romeo, but it stopped when he 'accidently' punched Sammy." He said with a growl as Silver knocked him over.

"Meanwhile Spark was in a fight with a fox who was hitting on Winter and of course kicked his ass." Silver said as Tails joined in.

"After Midnight admitted her feelings for Static and the two are now an item." Tails said as Josh got back on the couch.

"All during this Jerry, Josh, and Keyon all kicked Romeo's ass with little trouble. This has been a night to remember and we'll join you next time." He said saluting to the imaginary audience as Tails and Silver glared at him.

"Wow, you guys are lame." Jerry said as everybody laughed.

"Why thank you my good sir." Josh said bowing as everybody laughed again.

"I'm just going to sum up what happens next. We all go to bed and Shadow and Amy have a moment outside. Let's got to sleep because we're all staying here for the night." Sammy said yawning as everybody stared at her.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to that." Blaze said as Ashley put her arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry. You probably will." Ashley said as Sammy headed for the room she was sharing with Ashley. "MY OC GETS THE COUCH!" Ashley yelled before slamming the door shut. Keyon, Jerry, and Josh all muttered crap before setting up their floor beds.

"I love my creator." Todd said settling on the couch. Keyon shut him up by throwing a pillow at him. "Touchy." He muttered before going to sleep.

_(A/N): I promise to update more! I swear! _


	8. Deciding Dates

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): My Mom totally fucked up my bangs…Well it isn't that bad…it could have been worse…I guess. _

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Ashley yelled as she paced the living room. "That's your plan on choosing who to be with!" Ashley said looking at Sammy who was sitting on the couch with her face in her hands.

"It's not a bad plan!" She said defensively as Ashley sighed.

"But you'll surely go into stress overload!" Ashley said as Sammy folded her legs underneath herself.

"I doubt it! I bet they'll go into stress overload." Sammy said as Ashley huffed.

"Uh…do I want to know what's going on?" Josh said for the bottom of the staircase. He was wearing blue so his eyes were blue today. Sammy looked over to Ashley who sighed.

"You're going to do it anyways. Might as well tell the fuck-off." Ashley said as Josh mocked her and she mocked him back.

"Will you two ever get along?" Sammy said trying to make peace as they both crossed their arms.

"No!" They said as Ashley stomped off towards the kitchen.

"Where's Keyon?" She asked as Josh sat on the couch.

"I think he's reading in his room." Josh said as Sammy walked over to the staircase.

"Keyon!" She yelled as they heard a loud thump.

"You couldn't have just gone up and get him?" Josh said as Sammy shrugged her shoulders.

"That's how we do it in my house." She said as Josh shook his head. (It's true)

"What's going on?" Keyon said coming downstairs rubbing his head.

"I've decided how I'm going to pick." Sammy said as Josh jumped off the couch.

"You've chosen!?" He said as Keyon rolled his eyes.

"She said she decided _how _she's going to pick." Keyon said as they both sat on the couch.

"Dumbass." Ashley muttered when she walked into the room.

"I heard that!" Josh said as Ashley put her arms in the air.

"What-cha going to do about it?" She said as he flipped around to face.

"Oh I'll show-"

"Would the two of you just shut up!?" Sammy yelled as everybody looked back at her.

"Sorry." Ashley and Josh mumbled as they looked back at her.

"Jeez…anyways. I've decided I'll go on a date with each of you this weekend and after I'll pick." Sammy said as Josh and Keyon looked at each other then back at her. "Ashley lay down the rules." Sammy said as Ashley jumped over the couch and on her side.

"Rule number one: No copying the other's date! Rule number two: No trash talking the other! Rule number three: No discussing her choice. And rule number four: Now interfering with and during the other's date!" She said throwing a sharp look at Josh who made a face at her. Sammy and Keyon rolled their eyes at the two.

"Wait…did you say this weekend?" Keyon said as Sammy nodded. "But it's Thursday!" Keyon said as Sammy fiddled with her fingers looking at him apologetically.

"What Shadows? Can't handle it?" Josh said as Keyon glared at him.

"Who gets what day?" Keyon said through his teeth as he and Josh glared at each other.

"Keyon gets Friday night and Josh gets Saturday night." Ashley said as they both nodded. They both grabbed their jackets before leaving the house.

"Well, looks like they hate each other again." Ashley said as Sammy glared at her. "You know what this whole things mean, right?" She said as Sammy sighed.

"We're going shopping." Sammy groaned as Ashley smiled.

"Hell yes!" Ashley said as Sammy collapsed on the couch.

"I don't want to!" She complained as Ashley dragged her off the couch.

"Suck it up!" She said grabbing her purse.

"Reese!" Keyon yelled in the huge mansion as Reese came running down the stairs.

"I already know!" He said grabbing his keys and jacket.

"Let's go get Static." Keyon said as they ran out to his BMW.

"SPARK!!!" Josh yelled as he teleported into his room.

"Holy shit!" Spark yelled as he fell off his bed. "What are you doing here this early?!" Spark said looking at Josh.

"It's noon." He said as Spark rolled his eyes.

"It's vacation. I want to sleep in!" Spark said getting up from the ground.

"Whatever. I need help figuring out my date with Sammy." He said as Spark smiled.

"Alright man! She chose you!" Spark said as Josh rolled his eyes.

"No! She didn't choose me! She's going to go out on a date with Keyon then me and then she'll make her choice." Josh said as Spark looked at him confused.

"So it's like a dating battle off?" Spark said as Josh sighed.

"Sure. Now just go put some pants so we can decide what to do about my date!" Josh yelled as Spark grabbed some pants out of his closet. "And fix your quills!" Josh said holding back his laughter at Spark's quills which were all out of order.

"Can we please take a break!?" Sammy said collapsing on a bench. "It's only two dates!" Sammy said as Ashley pulled out her phone.

"I see that I'm going to need back up." She said as Sammy's eyes widened in horror.

"No! Please don't! Please don't call them!" Sammy said getting on her knees. "I'll go to every store and try on everything. Just _please_! Don't call them!" Sammy said looking up at Ashley. Ashley sighed dramatically as she put her phone away.

"I guess." Ashley said as Sammy sighed in relief.

"Hey guys!" Rouge said walking up to them.

"NOOOO!!!" Sammy said as Rouge, Amy, Winter, and Luna looked at each other confused.

"Uh…what's going on?" Winter asked as Sammy shook her head.

"She's going on dates with Josh and Keyon to make her decision." Ashley said as all the girls smiled evilly.

"No, I beg of you don't! Especially you! You'll take sides with your creator!" Sammy said looking at Winter.

"She's got a point…" Amy said as Winter crossed her arms and huffed.

"I think Luna should only help." Ashley said as everybody looked at Luna.

"Why me?" Luna asked as Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Because she's your creator!" Ashley said in a "duh" manner.

"Ok? I guess we'll see you guys later." Luna said as Rouge, Amy, and Winter left. "What have you guys gotten?" Luna asked as Sammy groaned.

"Practically everything!" Sammy said as Luna laughed.

"But there's plenty more." Ashley said pulling Sammy off the bench as she groaned.

_**Friday Night…**_

"Ok, you got this! Just remember to stay cool and be yourself." Static said like he was one of those boxing corner men. "And don't be afraid to knock Josh out." Static said as Keyon rolled his eyes.

"Do I look good?" Keyon said opening his arms out. He was wearing a navy long-sleeved, dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the first few buttons undone. He had a black tie hanging loosely around his neck and blacks slacks with black and navy Nike's.

"Damn good." Static said as Keyon took a deep breath.

"Thanks for letting me use this car." He said stepping out of a black Ferrari f430.

"No problem. It's a rental so make sure you keep it in good condition." Static said getting out of the passenger side. "Good luck, man." Static said patting his back before speeding away. Keyon walked up to the door and knocked. Reese flung the door open glaring down at him.

"Reese this is really unnecessary!" Sammy yelled from upstairs as Reese crossed his arms.

"It's plenty necessary!" Reese yelled back as Keyon walked inside. "I see you want to take out my creator." Reese said parentally as Keyon stood up straight.

"Yes sir." Keyon said with his hands behind his back.

"Will you treat her right?" Reese asked crossing his arms.

"She's my world. I'll treat her with all my care." He said as Reese raised his eyebrow.

"She needs to be home by ten." He said pointing at him.

"REESE!" Sammy yelled as Reese cringed.

"Twelve." He said as Keyon nodded. Ashley slid down the banister landing with a bounce on the ground.

"Your lady is dressed for a night out." Ashley said politely as Reese and Keyon stared at her. "Just go along with it." She hissed as they nodded. "Presenting Samantha…Hawkins." She said gesturing to the top of the staircase. Sammy came down the stairs wearing a navy blue dress with a sweetheart neckline jeweled straps that connected to a jewel strip under the bust and ended right above her knees. Her quills were curled with some pulled back and navy bangles. Keyon's mouth dropped when he saw her making Sammy blush.

"You look beautiful." Keyon said as Sammy stood in front of him.

"Thank you." She said fiddling with her fingers.

"I got this for you." Keyon said handing her a single white lily from behind his back. Sammy blushed before smiling and taking it in her own hands. It was her favorite flower and she never liked getting big bouquets.

'_A single favorite flower of hers. Nice going Keyon.' _Reese said in his mind as Keyon smiled at him.

"Would you like to go now?" Keyon asked offering his arm as Sammy smiled and placed her arm in his.

"I'll see you guys later." Sammy said waving at Reese and Ashley who were smiling brightly at her. Sammy stumbled back when she saw the car.

"You got a Ferrari?" Sammy asked in shock as Keyon laughed.

"Static got me a rental." He said opening her door for her. She thanked him and got him.

"So, what are we doing?" Sammy asked as Keyon drove through the town.

"Going to _Pranzo sul lago_." He said with a smile as Sammy looked at him confused and shocked.

"That restaurant is always packed! How did you get a table?" Sammy said as Keyon smiled.

"Because I closed down the whole restaurant just for the two of us…and the staff." Keyon said as Sammy gasped.

"Who did you manage to pull that?" Sammy said as Keyon smirked.

"I have my ways." He said as Sammy raised her eyebrow. "Ok, because Reese is rich." Keyon said as Sammy smiled.

"I knew there was a reason why I made him rich." Sammy said as Keyon pulled up to the restaurant. It was a nice restaurant that was set by a lake. Sammy hoped they got a table with the view.

"_Ciao! Tabella per due, suppongo?_" The host said as Sammy looked at him confused. (Hello! Table for two, I suppose?)

"_Sì per favore e grazie_." Keyon said as Sammy looked up at him confused. (Yes please, thank you)

"Since when did you know Italian?" Sammy whispered as the person led them to their table.

"Apparently one of my classes is Italian." He said as Sammy laughed a bit. Sammy gasped as the person led them outside to a table under a gazebo. The gazebo was white with wines wrapping around it and red roses blooming in different spots. There was a faint glow from the candles on the table where two chairs were placed.

"Oh my God…" Sammy said as Keyon smiled and led her to the table. Two waiters were there, but Keyon dismissed one letting himself pull out Sammy's chair before sitting in his own chair. "This is unbelievable." Sammy said looking around as Keyon smiled.

"It's happening. So, I think it's quite believable." He said as Sammy rolled her eyes. Dinner went well and conversation flowed easily. They headed to the park where they casually strolled around holding hands as they watched the stars.

"How can you say that? Todd would demolish Sonic in an eating contest." Sammy said as Keyon shrugged his shoulders.

"If it was a chili dog eating contest Todd would stand no chance." Keyon said as Sammy laughed.

"I'll give you that." Sammy said as they stopped at a very familiar hill. They smiled at each other before climbing the hill and sitting against the tree.

"Aren't you worried that you're going to mess up your dress?" Keyon asked as Sammy scoffed.

"I think Ashley would be more worried than I am." Sammy said as Keyon laughed. Sammy turned her head to look at him and he smiled. He reached out to hold her hand as he placed his other hand on the side of her face.

"_Ti amo con tutto il mio cuore_." Keyon said as Sammy stared at him.

"What does that mean?" She asked as she placed her hand over his on her face.

"I love you with all my heart." He said as Sammy looked at him sadly. She took his hand off her face holding both his hands in hers.

"You know I can't say it back until I know." She whispered as he sighed in frustration.

"Why? Why can't you just realize this now?" He said as he stood up and looked down at her.

"Because…I just don't know if I do yet." Sammy said looking down.

"This is just the one thing I want. I gave up so many things before this! I just want one!" He said with his voice raising.

"Keyon…" Sammy said as she sat up a bit.

"You just don't understand! I gave up a lot in my life just to please other people! Things I didn't want to do! Now, the one thing…_person _that I want and need is unsure about her feelings between me and some other guy!" Keyon said as he grunted angrily.

"I'm sorry…" Sammy said but Keyon didn't listen to her and paced around angrily. "Keyon…" Sammy said standing up. Keyon growled and punched a whole into the tree. "Keyon!" Sammy yelled as Keyon whipped his head towards her. His eyes were clouded with rage with tears filled with hate in the corners. Sammy pushed him away from the tree and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's alright." She said rubbing his head as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry…" He said as the tears fell from his eyes.

"It's ok." She said hugging him tighter. She pulled away keeping her arms still around and looked at him. She brushed the tears away from his face as he looked at her golden eyes. She closed the space between them kissing him with all the emotion she could muster. He wrapped his arms tighter around her as she intertwined her fingers with his quills. She pulled away gasping for air as they looked at each other. She rested her head on his shoulder as he rested his head on her head.

"You know I would have said it if I could." She whispered as he sighed.

"Yeah…I do know." He said as Sammy smiled against his shoulder.

_**The Next Day…**_

"You got this! She's going to think you look hot! And you will be chosen!" Spark said as Josh got out of Spark's Benz wearing straight-leg, dark jeans with a dark green hoodie with a dark blue shirt under and black laced-up Vans.

"Thanks for the car, man." Josh said as Spark saluted at him before speeding away. "What?! No moral support!?" Josh yelled as Spark continued to run. Josh rolled his eyes as he approached the door. He walked right in since it was house.

"Dude! You messed up my parent-scary thing!" Reese said as Josh shrugged his shoulders.

'_Aw well…' _He said in his mind as Reese glared at him.

'_I hate you for this power.' _He thought back as Josh smiled.

'_You know you like me.' _Josh thought back as Reese rolled his eyes.

"Dick-wad." Ashley said coming down the stairs as Josh glared at her. "You're date looks amazing. And here she is!" She said as Sammy came down the stairs wearing some black skinny jeans with a purple tank-top and a black, long-sleeved cardigan. She had black flats and a long black chain with a purple gem at the end of it. Her hair was straight and pulled into a high ponytail with a purple ribbon in it.

"You look too amazing for words." He said kissing her hand as Reese growled. Sammy glared at him as Reese shrugged his shoulders.

"For you." He said handing her a sunflower as she smiled brightly.

'_Second favorite flower?' _Ashley thought as she snorted knowing very well that Josh could hear her thoughts.

'_You are not going to ruin this day for me.' _He thought back as he offered his hand to Sammy who took it.

"Bye guys!" Sammy said as Josh led her out into the fall afternoon. "And where are we off to, my good sir?" Sammy asked as Josh opened the door for her.

"Well my good miss we are headed for the ice skating rink." He said pulling out of the driveway.

"I can't skate for shit." She said as Josh smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll be there to catch you." He said as Sammy laughed.

"Is that the reason you picked this for our date?" Sammy asked as Josh turned out of the neighborhood.

"Uh…hell yeah!" Josh said as Sammy laughed. "Any excuse to have you in my arms." He said as Sammy scoffed.

"Cheesy much?" Sammy said as Josh shrugged.

"I try." He said as Sammy laughed again. "And here we are." Josh said pulling into the parking lot. When they entered Sammy looked around confused.

"Where is everybody?" She asked as Josh smirked.

"I rented the place out to ourselves." Josh said as Sammy looked at him shocked.

"What is it with you people and renting out places?" Sammy said as Josh shrugged his shoulders.

"What else use the money for?" Josh said as Sammy rolled her eyes with a smile. They walked over and got their skates and tied them on before heading out to the ice.

"It's just like rolling skating. It's not that hard." Josh said holding onto her arms as she skated slowly. "You got it!" Josh said slowly letting go. She started to loose balance and Josh skated over to catch her, but she brought him down too.

"And I lost it." She said as Josh laughed.

"Don't worry. We have time." He said as he helped her up. Josh continued to help her show how to skate until she was confident enough to be able to skate on her own. They skated around a couple of times holding hands until Josh thought of something. "We don't have any really cool powers to show off with ice skating." He said as Sammy laughed.

"Well you could teleport in mid-air and land in one of those fancy poses." Sammy suggested as Josh shrugged his shoulders.

"Well you could scream and break the whole ice." He said as Sammy laughed.

"I'll probably tear down the building." Sammy said as Josh guided her off the ice. They took off their skates and Josh took her to the boardwalk for some lunch.

"Time for the fried food!" Josh said as Sammy grimaced.

"The only fried food I'll have is funnel cake." Sammy said as Josh sighed in relief.

"Good, because that's the only thing I like." He said as he bought a plain funnel cake with just powder sugar. They ate it before they decided to get ice cream and walk along the boardwalk. They were holding hands with their other hands holding their ice cream.

"Look Ethel." An old woman said to another pointing over to Josh and Sammy. "Aren't they simply adorable?" She said as Sammy blushed.

"That is what young love is." The other women said as Josh smiled happily.

"How can you not like cookies n' cream? It has Oreos in it for God sakes!" Josh said as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Not everything with Oreos is amazing." She said as Josh mocked gasped in horror.

"You take that back." He said as Sammy licked her ice cream.

"Make. Me." She said as he smashed his ice cream in her face. "You did not." She said as Josh ran a finger through the ice cream on her face and put it in his mouth.

"Why, I think I just did." He said as Sammy smashed her cone in his face before running away – at normal speed. "No way!" He said grabbing her off the ground and spinning her around as she laughed. "Admit it!" He said as he stopped spinning.

"Never!" She yelled as he started tickling her. "O-ok! Ok! Cookies n' cream is the best ice cream flavor!" She said through laughs as Josh stopped and spun her around to face him. She laughed as a drip fell of his nose and between them.

"I have to admit vanilla is a classic." He said trying to lick his nose as Sammy laughed. Josh smiled down at her as she looked up at him. He bent down and kissed her softly while keeping his hands around her. She kissed him, but started laughing when she felt the ice cream on his face drip onto hers.

"Maybe we should clean up first." Sammy said as Josh laughed.

"I thought it was nice. We all tasted like ice cream." Josh said as Sammy laughed. Sammy sat on her bed the next day staring at her ceiling. She was thinking about the past two days, two dates, and two guys. She sighed as she continued to debate between the two. After four hours she smiled to herself finally knowing her choice. She stood up and stood in the hall between the two guys' doors. She looked at the other door and sighed before walking into the other room.

"Hey." She said closing the door behind her.

_(A/N): Oo…CLIFFHANGER!!! Who will she choose? Only I know. By the way Rasta and DemonSpark don't actually hate each other. They're good friends. I just made it hate-friendship between them for fun. _


	9. Thanksgiving Heartbeark

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): And now for the thrilling conclusion! _

"Hey Sammy." Josh said from his chair by his desk. Sammy smiled at him before walking over to him.

"I'm think you know why I'm here." She said as he nodded and stood up.

"You made your choice I'm guessing." He said as she nodded. He looked down at her as she looked up when she noticed something.

"Hey! Your eyes are not red. They're hazel." She said as Josh rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Who did you pick?" He asked as she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." She said looking down sadly as Josh sighed. "I love Keyon." She said as Josh looked up surprised.

"You _love _him?" He said as she looked at him and nodded slowly. "Well, that's totally different then." He said as she looked at him confused.

"You're not upset?" She said as he shook his head.

"You love him and I don't want to stop you from something like that. I mean c'mon Sammy! We weren't even sure if we loved each other!" He said as Sammy laughed a bit. "I'll still be in your life. Just not a friend, but a big brother." He said as Sammy fiddled with her fingers.

"Actually Reese is more of the big brother." She said as he sighed.

"Fine best friend." He said as Sammy shook her head.

"That's Ashley." She said as he groaned.

"Fine! Best _guy _friend." He said as Sammy lifted a finger. "No way! I got it!" He said as Sammy laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Ok, fine." She said as he smiled. They hugged quickly before Josh pulled away and looked down at her.

"Go tell that guy you love him before I do." He said as Sammy laughed.

"Just remember there's plenty of girls out there. Like Ashley." She said as he faked gagged. Sammy rolled her eyes before leaving his room.

"WHY?! WHY HIM!!??" Ashley yelled as soon as Sammy entered the hallway.

"What?" Sammy said as Ashley fell to her knees.

"Why Josh?" She said as Sammy put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow.

"I thought you weren't picking sides." She said as Ashley scoffed.

"C'mon be for real Sammy. Of course I was on Keyon's side the whole time! You guys were there from the beginning! It would have been like Todd getting with Amy after she and Shadow got together. It's wrong!" Ashley said as Sammy laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't be so upset." She said walking around her and into Keyon's room.

"NO!" She yelled as Sammy closed the door. Keyon raised his eyebrow as he placed his book down.

"What's with her?" Keyon asked as Sammy waved her hand across her.

"Don't ask." She said as Keyon laughed a bit.

"So…" Keyon said after a few moments of silence.

"Josh knows my choice." She said as Keyon looked at her. He looked at her expectantly as she took a deep breath. "I told him I love you." She said her face breaking out a smile. Keyon stood up from his chair walking over to her.

"Are you serious?" He said as she laughed and nodded. He picked her up in his arms and swung her around as she laughed. He put her back down and kissed her passionately. "Say it again." He said pulling away as she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you and only you." She said as Keyon hugged her tightly.

"I love you too." He said as they kissed again.

"You little liar!" Ashley yelled kicking Keyon's door open.

"Hey, I never said I picked him." She said as Ashley glared at her. "We're back together!" She said lifting their intertwined hands.

"Fine. You're off the hook for now." She said as she glared at Sammy. "Now get ready! We have Thanksgiving to celebrate!" Ashley said as Josh started to race out. "Not yet ass-wipe!" She yelled as he teleported back in front of her. She crossed her arms and glared up at him as he glared down at her.

"Well, while you guys argue we're going to Winter's house." Keyon said pulling Sammy with him through the glaring duo. They made it downstairs before hearing a shriek.

"You are so insufferable!" Ashley yelled as she came stomping down the stairs and out the door. Keyon and Sammy looked back at Josh.

"What did you do?" Sammy asked as Josh smirked.

"Bugged her through her mind." He said as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go!" Sammy said annoyed by her roommates. "ASHLEY!" Sammy yelled as Ashley flipped down from the tall oak tree in their front yard.

"Let's go!" She said cheerfully as she held out her arm.

"Bipolar." Josh said through a cough as Ashley glared at him. Sammy grabbed her arm and took off before he could say anything.

"How did this all start anyways?" Keyon asked as Josh shrugged his shoulders. Keyon rolled his eyes before speeding away. Josh teleported outside the big mansion appearing next to Ashley and Sammy before Keyon arrived. Ashley started ringing the doorbell repeatedly before Spark ripped the door open. All four smiled brightly as he rolled his eyes.

"I should have known it was you guys." He said as Josh shoved him out of the way.

"What kind of holiday greeting is that?" He said as Spark looked mocked shocked.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry! Happy Thanksgiving my wonderful creator and friends of wonderful creator who created my great friends." He said sarcastically bowing as everybody rolled their eyes.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Ashley cheered as she entered the kitchen.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" All the girls – and James – sounded as Sammy walked in with Keyon holding his hands. There was a huge round of squeals making Sammy and Keyon plug their ears.

"And I thought your screams were bad." He muttered as she nodded.

"Aw, you guys are back together." Amy gushed as Sammy nodded.

"Keyon the guys are watching football in the living room if you want to escape the estrogen." Rouge said as Keyon laughed and walked through the door, but then came right back.

"Maybe I'll stay here." He said as Sammy looked at him confused.

"Static just tackled Todd and I don't want to get into that." He whispered as Sammy laughed.

"Come join me! So I at least have someone to talk to." James said as Keyon kissed Sammy on the cheek before helping James with the yams.

"Can either of you guys cook?" Cream asked as Sammy cracked her knuckles.

"Out of my way. I'm going to make the best mash potatoes you'll ever have." Sammy said as Cream laughed and looked back at Ashley.

"Uh…I'll just go see what the guys are doing." Ashley said exiting the kitchen.

"Seriously Jerry. When are you going to tell Alchemy that you like her?" Reese said as Ashley bounced down on the couch next to him. She smiled brightly as Reese slapped his forehead.

"Would you guys lay off? I'll do it when I'm ready." Jerry said as Ashley watched Shadow go into the kitchen. She smiled at Jerry who looked at her strangely.

"I think you should just grow some and tell her." Knuckles said as Jerry groaned. Shadow came back with Alchemy at his side as Ashley smiled even wider.

"I told you a million times! I'm not going to tell Alchemy I like her until I'm ready!" He said as Alchemy gasped. Jerry froze as Ashley stood up.

"Too late." Shadow and Ashley said as everybody went into the kitchen. Shadow glared at her as she pranced into the kitchen following everybody.

"This is getting a little crowded." Keyon said as everybody arrived in the kitchen.

"Sshh! They're admitting their feelings to each other!" Ashley hissed as everybody pressed their ears to the door.

"I barely hear anything." Sammy muttered as everybody pressed their ears closer to the door pushing it open. They were kissing and holding each other as the guys grimaced and the girls awed.

"I like you too." Alchemy said leaning her head on Jerry's shoulder. "Jerry." She said as Jerry smiled brightly.

"FINALLY!" Everybody yelled as they whipped around and looked at everybody.

"Only two left." Josh whispered as the author foursome smirked and looked over at James and Nikki. Everybody sat down to the wonderful Thanksgiving dinner that the girls – minus Ashley, plus Keyon and James – had set up. Josh started carving the turkey as Sonic and Static glared at him.

"It was going to be Spark anyways." Josh said as he continued carving. Sammy watched after dinner as Nikki left to go to the backyard. Keyon saw her watching and looked over to James.

"Shouldn't we tell them?" He whispered to her as she shook her head.

"It has to happen!" She said as he looked down at her.

"Well…not really." He said as Sammy sighed.

"If it doesn't happen Devin would never become a villain and if Devin never becomes a villain Joseph will never become one." She said as Keyon put his arm around her shoulders.

"You do make a good point." He said as she scoffed.

"Of course. I'm the author." She said as he laughed. Josh and Ashley had their ears pressed against the door as they tried to listen to the conversation outside.

"Wait, what am I doing? I can become invisible." He said as Ashley rolled her eyes. "Fine! You can come with me." He said as Ashley smirked. He grabbed her arm and made them both invisible and quietly walked outside.

"It's been fine for the past year; I have nothing wrong with my powers." Nikki snapped at Devin as Ashley silently cheered.

"Are you sure about that? You use to do great things with your powers and now they're reduced to nothing, but its minority." He said as he came closer to her.

"Stay away from her!" Ashley whispered as Josh slapped his hand over her mouth.

"I know I was the one, who broke us apart, but we need each other and I see that. Please give me another chance." He said as he looked at her intently. Ashley muttered something against Josh's hand as he rolled he sshed her. Nikki had tears trailing down her face as Ashley placed her hands over her heart.

"Quit being a fan-girl." Josh muttered as Ashley elbowed him in the stomach. Devin wrapped his arms around her as James came out.

"What did you do to her?!" He yelled slamming against the wall.

"Damn right." Josh whispered as Ashley crossed her arms.

"Quit being such a fan-girl." She muttered through his hand as he rolled his eyes.

"James stop!" Nikki yelled as James looked over to her. "He's…my boyfriend." She said as Ashley sniffled as bit.

"Are you crying?" He asked quietly as Ashley just elbowed him in the stomach…again making him let go of her month.

"What?" James asked as Nikki looked down.

"Devin is my boyfriend." She said as James stormed back into the house. "Can you please take me home?" She said to Devin nodded.

"Don't do it!" Ashley yelled as Josh clamped his hand over her mouth. Nikki and Devin looked around before walking away. Ashley licked his hand making Josh snatch it away quickly.

"Nasty!" He said as he made them reappear. "Gross, I'm going to need a bucket of hand sanitizer." He said walking back in the house with Ashley following.

"Shadow leave already?" Ashley asked plopping down on the couch next to Sammy.

"Yeah, Nikki?" She asked as Josh came back with hand sanitizer all over his arms.

"She left with Devin of course after _she _almost blew our cover." He said as he pointed at Ashley. Sammy scrunched up her nose at the strong scent of the disinfectant.

"Why are you bathing yourself in hand sanitizer?" Keyon asked covering his nose.

"Because _she _licked my hand." He said pointing at Ashley who rolled her eyes.

"Oh suck it up! It's not like I have rabies." She said as Josh sat down in the arm chair.

"You could never be too sure." He said as Ashley stuck her tongue out at him.

"Wow, you guys are mature." Arielle said walking into the room with Elijah.

"Whoa, I just remembered we're not at our house." Sammy said as Elijah rolled his eyes.

"How can you forget that?" He asked as Sammy shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe, because it's so homey." She said as Ashley laughed. Everybody looked at her confused as she looked around at everybody.

"What? I thought she said homey as in a friend, but then I realized she meant homey like welcoming." Ashley said as Sammy shook her head.

"That was probably the lamest thing I heard." Sammy said as Ashley crossed her arms in a huff. The Monday following everybody ignored Nikki, but Sammy felt bad so she went over to her.

"Hey." Sammy said as Nikki sat at lunch by herself.

"Shouldn't you hate me?" She said poking at her food.

"I know what happens." She said as she Nikki raised her eyebrow.

"Can't you just fix it now then?" She asked as Sammy shrugged.

"I think it would be best saved for later." She said as Nikki sighed.

"Why do you have to be so…proverby?" She said as Sammy raised her eyebrow.

"Proverby?" She said confused as Nikki moved her food aside.

"You always have a weird reason for the things you say and do. Your emotions never make sense with what's going on and you always seem so calm with everything." She said as Sammy looked at her confused.

"Were you not here for the Josh-Me-Keyon love triangle?" She said as Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you were maybe a little stressed about that, but you were still fine about things. You're the definition of laid-back! You're fine with standing in the background or being the center of the attention. You don't find fault with anything! You're perfect!" She said as Sammy shook her head.

"I'm far from perfect, Nikki. Sure I'm laid-back and relaxed most of the times, but I bottle up my emotions. I bottle them up until the point that any little thing can set me off. I don't handle dramatic situations well especially when people cry because I never know what to say. I just seem perfect because I know everything that's going to happen. I wrote the damn story!" She said as Nikki shrugged her shoulders.

"Couldn't you change it then? Wouldn't there be anything you would want to change?" She said as Sammy thought about it.

"The only thing I would change about my story is fix all the spelling and grammar errors. I would never change anything about the plot whatsoever." She said as Nikki looked at her confused. "I made these things happen for a reason. I can't just bypass them. These things just can't change." She said as Nikki sighed. "I wish I could help you more, but I promise. It _will _get better." She said as the lunch bell rang. Keyon walked by their table and smiled sadly at Nikki before he and Sammy left, but not before Sammy slipped a folded napkin. Nikki opened the napkin to see her small handwriting scrawled on the napkin.

_Go to Amy after school_

Sammy turned her head to smile a small smile at her before turning back around. Nikki sighed before heading towards her class. Ashley was waiting with Amy by her locker when she saw Nikki approach.

"Hey." She said uneasily as Amy closed her locker and started to walk away. "Amy! Please understand!" She said as Amy whipped around.

"Why should I?" She said as Ashley stood between them.

"Just hear her out Ames." Ashley said as Amy crossed her arms and stared Nikki down.

"Fine!" She said in a huff.

"I met Devin two years ago, our families worked together. I found out that our powers were similar and together we had more power. When I'm with him I can control people's mind and can make them do anything I please. Like a puppet. We eventually started to go out before he broke up with me because he felt that he was getting too power hungry. When he left I felt drained physically and mentally. It was liked when he left me he drained everything I used to posses. Now he came back and I wanted that piece of me again that I so desperately missed. Don't think I played James, I liked him and still do, but I'm afraid I can't let this chance pass up." She explained as Amy looked at her confused and Ashley looked at her shocked at how she could say that all in one breath.

"Wait, did you say you felt drained when he left?" Amy asked as Ashley nodded.

"Yeah…" Nikki said confused.

"Come with me." She said grabbing her wrist. Ashley stopped them both and they both looked back confused.

"This wastes time. Yes he is a power drainer and yes he did drain Nikki's power. He's a power hungry little bitch and is using you." She said looking at Nikki. "Now you go break up with him while Amy and I tell the others." Ashley said pushing Nikki down the hall and ran down the other end with Amy. Devin was leaning against his car and smiled when he saw Nikki coming.

"Hey Nik-"Nikki cut off his greeting as she stepped up to him.

"Save it! I know _what _you are and why you got back with me!" She said as Devin looked at her confused.

"What?" He said peering down at her.

"You drained my powers before and you're planning to do it again!" She said as Devin looked down and smirked.

"I can't hide anything from you." He said with a chuckle as he placed his hand under her chin. Nikki slapped it away as he came closer to her. "Don't worry. It won't hurt a bit." He said his white eyes turning gold. Nikki attempted to scream, but he slammed her against the car and covered her mouth. "There's no resisting. You can't escape me." He said as he glared down at her.

"Get off her!" James yelled as he tackled Devin to the ground. His eyes faded back to white and Nikki pushed herself off the car.

"I knew you would be in my way." Devin growled as James got off the ground.

"I'm not one for violence." He said as Devin looked at him confused. "But my friends are." He said stepping to the side to show Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, Spark, and Static.

"I'm back." Spark said as Keyon glared at Josh.

"You changed my OC's line?" He said as Josh shrugged.

"I wanted him to say it!" Josh said as Keyon rolled his eyes.

"Let the melody of pain begin!" Ashley yelled as they all tackled Devin. James walked over to Nikki as Sammy smiled happily.

"Are you ok?" He asked as she looked down at her feet.

"I'm so sorry James. If I-"James cut her off by placing a finger to her lips.

"It's alright. Nikki I fell for you hard and I won't stop even if you don't feel the same." He said as Nikki looked up at him.

"I never want to hurt you again." She said as he smiled down at her.

"Then you'll be my girlfriend?" He asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Do you even have to ask?" She said before kissing him fully on the lips. The guys who were fighting stopped and Knuckles had Devin in a headlock.

"Aw!" Everybody said before the guys went back to beating up Devin.

"Together they make the coolest OC." Ashley said as Sammy looked over at her.

"Um…hello it's pretty unanimous that Renegade is most liked OC." Sammy said as Ashley shrugged her shoulders.

"But how can you not like Derek?" Ashley said as Sammy nodded.

"So true." She said as Ashley nodded her head.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Amy said confused as they both whipped their heads toward the group.

"Different story." Sammy said as they all shrugged.

_(A/N): Sammy picked Keyon! Sorry for all the people who were for Josh and don't be thinking Ashley and Josh will get together because that won't happen. To me it seems weird. _


	10. Basketball Fights

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): It's time to play some basketball! _

"Oh yeah! We're going to kick some east coast ass!" Spark said as he and Josh high-fived.

"I'm sure you will." Winter said wrapping her arms around Spark. Spark smiled as he rubbed his nose against hers.

"Ew, now I know I didn't make you two this sappy." Josh said as they rolled her eyes.

"We're going to win for sure!" Reese said as Shadow smirked.

"How do you know that for sure?" He asked as Reese pointed at Sammy.

"Hey, I didn't tell anyone anything." She said putting her hands up defensively.

"Well wish us good luck." Silver said as everybody turned around. All the girlfriends kissed their boyfriends which turned them into babbling fools.

"Do I get no love?" Josh said as Ashley punched him in the arm.

"Good luck!" She said as he glared at her.

"Just give him a hug." Sammy said as she grimaced.

"Why? There's plenty of girls around." She said as Sammy crossed her arms. "Fine." She mumbled hugging him quickly and then letting go.

"That felt so weird." Josh said before following all the guys into the gym. They all left to go hang out on the bleachers before returning to the gym and sitting front row.

"Damn! I never pictured it this packed!" Ashley said sitting next to Sammy.

"I made this school really school-spirited. It kind of annoys me how some people make a big joke of their own school or don't participate. I mean if you have a big problem with the school your at just transfer." Sammy said as Ashley nodded.

"True that." Ashley said as Sammy shook her head.

"Don't ever say that again." Sammy said as Ashley jumped up and walked away. "Dude! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" Sammy called out as Ashley pointed at the box above the stands. Sammy nodded knowingly before turning to Luna and talking.

"WHAT'S UP CMHS!?!?!?!" Ashley yelled into the microphone as Todd cursed beside Shadow.

"I was going to do that!" He said as Sammy laughed a bit before looking back at Ashley. Ashley gave Sammy's a thumbs up as Sammy smiled back.

"Let's introduce the team that scares the other shitless. The team that blows everything and everybody away. The team that will dominate tonight! THE CMHS TORNADOES!!" She yelled as Spark and Reese came out leading the team.

"Winter you might want to mark your claim now." Sammy whispered as Winter blew a kiss at Spark. He smiled and blew one back as Josh made a disgusted face.

"What have you become?!" He yelled as Spark rolled his eyes.

"Now for the losers-excuse me visitors. The NYM High School Tigers." She said smiling innocently at all the glaring basketball players. "Enough talk. LET'S GET THIS GAME STARTED!!" She yelled as everybody cheered. Keyon stood in front of a monkey who glared at him as Keyon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's real intimidating banana eater." Keyon said as the monkey growled at him. The referee blew his whistle throwing the ball in the air. Keyon jumped up and passed it towards Spark who dribbled down the court with it and passed it to Jerry who shot at the three point line and made it.

"The first shot is made by Jericho "Jerry" Mondair! TORNADOES IN THE LEAD!" Ashley yelled as everybody cheered. Jerry jumped up and waved at everybody as everybody cheered for him. A crane on the other team grabbed the ball and started dribbling down the court. Reese knocked the ball out of his arms and took off the opposite end of the court. He passed it to Josh who whizzed by a squirrel and shot the ball. It spun around the rim before making it in. "Score for Tornadoes by Josh Solana!" Ashley said as Josh and Keyon high-fived.

"This game is getting intense." Midnight said as Sammy looked at her confused.

"The other team hasn't even scored." Sammy said as Midnight shrugged her shoulders. Silver dribbled down with the ball while a huge tiger got in his way. He was a white tiger and super tall. Silver slid through his legs on his back and jumped back on his feet. Silver dribbled down more before doing a lay-up and scoring.

"Score _numero tres _by Silver 'The Slider' the Hedgehog!" Ashley said as Silver looked up at her confused. She shrugged her shoulders as he shook his head and went back to the game. The tiger from earlier was dribbling the ball down the court when Josh charged at him.

"I'll be taking that." He said grabbing the ball out of his hands and dribbling down the opposite direction with Keyon by his side. Josh jumped up and hit the ball against the backboard which Keyon caught and made a slam dunk with. Everybody cheered as the tiger cursed under his breath.

"That's my man!" Sammy yelled as all her friends looked at her. "I mean…never mind." She said blushing as she sat down. The game continued with Spark scoring two shots, Jerry making another three pointer, Keyon and Josh both scoring three times, and Silver scoring four times. Sadly the team started to catch up scoring rapidly with the tiger making the most shots. The score was now 26-28 with the Tigers in the lead when the buzzer went off for halftime.

"Hey Static!" A yellow hedgehog said as Sammy smirked.

"What's up Conner?" Static asked as Ashley laughed from her spot.

"I need you to sing for the halftime show." Conner said as Static looked at him shocked.

"What? Why can't you get David to sing?" Static asked as Conner sighed.

"He has strep-throat. Please!" Conner said as Static crossed his arms.

"But you very well know that my band broke up." Static said as Conner looked over his shoulders.

"I bet your friends can play instruments." He said as Static looked at them.

"Wait! She can sing!" Static said pointing at Sammy.

"I can do what now?" Sammy asked confused as Conner looked at her.

"Whatever! Just get a band together before the dancers and cheerleaders are finished!" Conner said before leaving.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you can't volunteer me to sing!" Sammy said facing Static.

"I'm not singing!" He said as Sammy crossed her arms.

"And what in the hell makes you think I am!?" Sammy said as he glared down at her. "Besides it's important for you to sing!" Sammy said as he looked at her confused.

"How?" He said as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't question me! Just go! And all of you too!" She said looking at Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles. Midnight came skipping back sitting behind Sammy.

"Hey! What did I miss?" Sammy asked as Rebecca leaned back in her seat.

"Oh nothing much…just that Static, Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles are going to perform the half-time show." Rebecca said casually as Midnight's eyes bugged out.

"WHAT?!" She yelled as Sammy sshed her. Static was standing in the middle of the court with Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles behind him. Sonic started to play the drums as Shadow followed with the guitar. Knuckles started to play base as Static brought the microphone to his lips.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Everybody's mouths – including the authors' – dropped at the sound of Static's voice. Sammy knew she imagined him sounding good, but she never thought he would sound this good. Sammy saw Midnight's face switch from shock to concern when she started to realized the lyrics. Shadow started to play the guitar louder along with Static and Knuckles.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

Static backed away from the microphone to catch his breath as he looked out to the audience. His eyes found Midnight's and he smiled softly to her before continuing singing.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You [x4]_

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Static swung his guitar behind him and pulled the microphone off his stance. Sammy smiled brightly knowing what he was going to do. Keyon and Josh were leaning by the locker rooms watching the performance.

"See…my OC is romantic." Keyon said as Josh rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up." He said as Keyon laughed. Static started to approach Midnight and Sammy scooted to the side as Midnight looked at him confused. Static held his hand out to her as she took it. He guided her back to the center of the stage as he continued to sing.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

Static's eyes never left hers as he sand to her. Sammy placed her hand over her heart and smiled at them. When the song finished everybody got up and cheered loudly. Midnight started to tear up as she smiled up at him. She wrapped her arms around him as he crowd became louder.

"Good job little brother." Spark said before heading back into the locker room.

"Well…my OC is sentimental." Josh said as Keyon rolled his eyes and walked back into the locker room. Midnight started to walk off with Static in her hand.

"Hold up there lover boy. You don't expect us to clean up all this." Shadow said pulling Static back as he sighed. Once everything was packed up the game continued on. The Tornadoes scored again bringing the game into a tie. Silver was dribbling the ball down the court when the tiger pushed him down. The referee blew his whistle calling a fowl on the tiger.

"Damn right it's a fowl." Josh said as Keyon rolled his eyes. Silver stepped up to the free throw line as he looked up at the basket.

"This shot will decide to winner of the game. It's all in the hands of Silver the Hedgehog." Ashley said as Silver glared at her. "No pressure." She said as he rolled his eyes. Silver started to dribble the ball as everybody leaned forward in their seats. "And he's waiting…and waiting…and waiting." Ashley said as Silver rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!" He said as she put her hands up defensively. Silver shot the ball and it bounced against the rim before spinning around. Everybody was on the edge of their seats as they watched to ball spin on the rim. _Swish. _It went in! Everybody in the stands stood up and cheered as everybody picked up Silver and cheered.

"Tornadoes win!" Ashley screamed as everybody cheered louder. Everybody headed out to the parking lot ready to head over to Spark's. They all waited by their cars waiting for Keyon, Josh, Silver, Reese, Spark, and Jerry.

"Oh God…" Sammy said as Ashley looked back at her.

"What?" Ashley said as Sammy looked down.

"Bitch at five o'clock." Sammy muttered as Ashley looked up to see Karen and her cronies approaching them.

"Sammy, Amy, Ashley." Karen sneered as Amy rolled her eyes, Sammy flipped her off, and Ashley glared back at her.

"Bitch." Ashley said as Karen scowled at her.

"I see your little boyfriends won the game. Joe and Kevin was it?" She said as Sammy growled at her.

"It's Keyon!" She yelled as Karen smirked.

"And I'm not dating Josh." Ashley said as Karen rolled her eyes.

"I should have known. You repel all boys." She said as Ashley glared daggers at her.

"What's going on?" Keyon whispered into Sammy's ear. Sammy jumped a bit before whipping around.

"Just Karen being her bitchy-self." Sammy said as Keyon rolled his eyes. Sammy kissed his lips lightly as he smiled. "Good game." She said as he held her hand.

"Listen bitch, you better be out of my eyesight in five seconds before I fucking punch your plastic nose into your face." Ashley said as everybody exchanged looks. Suddenly Karen slapped Ashley across the face and everybody froze.

"Oh…" Sammy said as Ashley's mouth dropped.

"…Shit." Josh said as Ashley started slowly turning her head towards Karen.

"All hell is about to break loose!" Keyon said as Todd collapsed on the ground covering his head.

"Duck and cover!" He yelled as everybody backed away.

"You little fuck!" Ashley yelled punching Karen so hard you could hear the bones in her face crack. Everybody winced as Ashley tackled her to the ground and continued punching her face. Karen didn't stand a chance so she did the best she could by protecting her face. Ashley ripped her arms away from her face and continued her assault all while yelling a sting of things in Spanish.

"Shouldn't we stop her?!" Amy said as Sammy looked at her.

"Do you really want to?" She asked as Amy leaned back against Shadow.

"No, not really." She said as Sammy nodded. Keyon noticed something out of the corner of his eye and pulled Ashley away from her.

"Fucking Keyon! You better let me go! I'm not finished with that fucking whore!" She yelled as she struggled against Keyon.

"Principal is here." He muttered as Ashley stopped thrashing. Keyon dropped her on the ground as she glared at the badly bruised face of Karen.

"You better watch it next time bitch. Or I swear I won't go fucking easy on you." She threatened before Sammy grabbed her into the car. They all went to Spark's house celebrating the team's victory and Ashley's. They enjoyed their small – maybe not that small – and all returned home soon enough. Todd was riding in a shopping cart as Ashley pushed and rode on the end.

"Winter Dance this Friday!" Todd yelled throwing flyers into the air.

"Dance your asses off before you freeze them!" Ashley yelled as they continued to roll through the halls.

"I'm starting to regret ever letting her meet Todd." Sammy said as Keyon laughed.

"So, Ms. Hawkins if you are not busy prior to the dance on Friday I would be honored if you accompanied me." Keyon said as Sammy laughed.

"Why, Mr. Shadows are you asking me to be your date?" She said placing her hand over her chest.

"Yes Miss and I'll be the happiest man in California if you say yes." Keyon said as Sammy smiled.

"I'd love to." She said as he smiled and kissed her hand.

"Todd are you going to ask someone to the dance?" Midnight said as everybody hung around the benches.

"Yes he is!" Ashley said as Todd looked at her confused.

"I don't know. I'll be DJing a lot." Todd said as Midnight pouted.

"Aw…come on! You have to ask someone! Static will play some dance songs!" Midnight said as Static whipped his head around.

"Static do what now?" He said as Midnight leaned over to him.

"C'mon Static! You're great and Todd desperately needs a date. For me?" She said using her kitty eyes as Static sighed.

"Fine…but Sammy has to sing too!" Static said as Sammy looked at him annoyed.

"What is it with this persistence of me singing?" She said as everybody whistled innocently. "I'm not even good!" She said throwing her hands in the air.

"Whatever. Static is performing and if he manages to convince you, you will too." Ashley said as Sammy and Static crossed their arms in a huff.

"I know the perfect person for you! Her name is Jillian and she loves to laugh! She'll love you!" Midnight said happily as Todd nodded.

"Fine, but she better not be crazy!" He said as she clapped her arms.

"Don't worry! She's just like me." Midnight said as Todd's face became worried. He walked over to Static and tapped his shoulder.

"Static, Midnight isn't crazy right?' He asked as Static whipped his head in his direction.

"What? Are you saying my girl is crazy?" He yelled as Todd flinched.

"No! I was just kidding!" He said covering his face as Static walked over to Spark's car.

"Ah, our OCs." Ashley said putting her arm around Keyon's shoulders. Keyon laughed and shook his head before he and Sammy took off. "Great…now I have to travel with you." Ashley said looking at Josh who rolled his eyes.

"It's either me or walking home." He said as Ashley sighed and stuck out her arm. Josh grabbed it and the two teleported back to the house.

_(A/N): Next up Winter Dance!_


	11. Winter Mishaps

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): We're about to dance the night away. _

Todd was pacing in front of Midnight's locker angrily as he waited for her. Midnight walked up to him slowly as she looked at him confused.

"Uh…hey Todd?" Midnight said confused as he turned around and glared at her.

"Are you ever even going to introduce me to this girl?!" He yelled as he stared at her.

"Todd…" She said as he interrupted her.

"I mean c'mon! I waited for you to introduce me to this 'perfect girl' when I could have gotten a date myself!" He said as he started to pace.

"Todd…" Midnight said as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't 'Todd' me! I waited and gave up half of my DJing for what? Nothing!" He yelled throwing his arms in the air.

"Todd!" Midnight yelled as he whipped around to face her.

"What?" He said as Midnight moved to the side to show Ashley and Jillian.

"This is my friend Jillian." Midnight said as she motioned towards her.

"Don't worry…he's like this _all _the time." Ashley said as Jillian started to crack up.

"I should trust you. You are his OC creator." Jillian said as Todd's mouth dropped.

"You told her everything?" He said incredulously as Ashley beamed.

"Yup." She said as Todd put her arm around Jillian's shoulders.

"Saves me time." Todd said as he walked off with Jillian who laughed.

"I can't believe you're making me go." Josh said as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"I don't get you! You flirt with girls all the time." Sammy said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Wow…good argument." Keyon said as Josh rolled his eyes. Ashley sat herself next to Josh and across from Sammy at the table.

"How come we're not sitting with the rest of the group?" Ashley asked as Sammy shrugged her shoulders.

"We haven't been spending much time with each other. I mean c'mon! We're the authors! We should be together." Sammy said as Ashley shrugged her shoulders.

"So…are you going to the dance with anyone?" Keyon asked as Ashley scoffed.

"No way. I plan to be a free agent in this whole adventure." She said as Sammy raised her eyebrow.

"Oh really? Then who was that guy you were talking to before Econ?" Sammy asked as Ashley made a face and Josh started to crack up.

"You? And an actual guy?" Josh said as Ashley smacked the back of his head.

"Who? That Keith kid?" Ashley asked as a red, white, and green striped hedgehog slid into their table next to Ashley. He was wearing a white and lime green striped cowboy shirt with baggy jeans and Cortez Nike's. He had the Mexican flag symbol on his chest in gold. His eyes were a bright yellow and he was wearing a chain with his name in calligraphy and a piece of a heart with the name "Nena" in it.

"It's actually Kevin, but baby you can call me anything you want." He said as he wiggled his eyebrow. The whole table started to crack up as Ashley made a disgusted noise.

"Can we please change tables?" Ashley said rubbing her temples.

"No way this is way too funny." Josh said as Ashley glared at him.

"Listen boy, you better leave me alone." Ashley said turning towards Kevin as he smirked.

"I always like a challenge." He said as Ashley glared at him.

"So…are you going to introduce us to your…friend?" Sammy said trying to hold back her laughter. Ashley glared at her as Kevin smiled brightly.

"Kevin at your service." He said standing up and bowing.

"It's_ very _nice to meet you." Keyon said sticking out his hand to shake his hand. He grabbed Keyon's hand and pulled him into a quick hug as Keyon rubbed his back. "Got some grip on ya." Keyon said cracking his back.

"Thanks to my super strength." He said flexing and kissing his biceps. Ashley snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Oh you know you like it." Josh said as Ashley shoved him.

"Shut up." Ashley said as Sammy started cracking up.

"You're blushing!" Sammy said as Josh and Keyon whipped their heads towards her.

"No way! She never blushes!" Keyon said as she glared at him.

"I have that affect on women." Kevin said rubbing his knuckles against his chest.

"You have to go to the dance with him!" Sammy said as Ashley crossed her arms.

"I rather eat dog shit." Ashley said as Kevin swiftly sat by her.

"I have something way more _appetizing_ in mind." Kevin said as Ashley placed her hand on his face and shoved him off the table.

"I'm leaving." Ashley said as she grabbed Sammy and pulled her along with her.

"Well that was entertaining." Josh said as Kevin sat back on the table.

"The dance is going to be a riot for you then." Kevin said with a wicked smile.

"I hate you." Ashley said as she stood in Sammy's room with her arms crossed.

"Oh c'mon it won't be that bad! I made this school big. You probably won't even see him." Sammy said as Ashley sat on her bed.

"He's a stalker! He'll find me!" Ashley said as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"You're blowing things out of proportion. He's not a stalker." Sammy said spinning in her desk chair.

"You don't know!" Ashley said as Sammy crossed her arms.

"Neither do you!" Sammy said as Ashley fell back in her bed. "C'mon you look great! There's no need to waste it." Sammy said standing up. She was wearing black skinny jeans with silver sandals and a black and blue stripped button up, v-neck sweater. She had silver chain necklace and her hair was straight and down.

"Fine…" Ashley grumbled as she stood up. She was wearing white flared jeans with blue and black Jordans and a blue off-the-shoulder shirt with a silver tank-top under it. She had silver hoop earrings and blue, silver, and white chains hanging off her neck.

"Finally!" Josh said teleporting off the couch and by the door. He was wearing dark straight-leg jeans with a black dress shirt and black laced-up Vans. He had the top buttons loosened and the sleeves rolled up.

"Over-dramatic much?" Keyon said as Josh rolled his eyes. Keyon had dark straight-leg jeans with a dark blue dress shirt and black, blue, and white hi-top Nike's. He loosened the top buttons and rolled up the sleeves and wore a loose black tie around his neck.

"Let's just go." Ashley said as Josh stretched out his arms. Everybody placed one hand on his arms and he teleported outside the gym.

"You guys finally made it!" Midnight said running over to the foursome.

"Woo." Ashley said as she walked to the snack table.

"What's wrong with her?" Midnight asked as Sammy shook her head.

"Damn…" Josh said as he looked over to a fox. "There's a nice looking girl calling my name. Bye!" He said as he started to dance with the fox.

"I'm ready to show you off." Keyon said as Sammy rolled her eyes with a smile. They all headed to the dance floor as Ashley swiftly moved every few seconds to avoid Kevin.

"Ah, sorry my love, but my ninja skills can easily keep up with you." Kevin said as he hung from the ceiling with his face in front of hers. Ashley crossed her arms and glared at him.

"You need to realize I will never be with you." Ashley said as Kevin flipped down.

"I was just hoping to get with you." He said as Ashley walked away. "One dance and I'll leave you alone." He bargained as she slowly turned towards him. She looked him up and down before sighing.

"Fine…one dance!" She said as he smirked.

"You'll be wanting more." He said as she whipped around.

"Excuse me?" She said as he shook his head. She rolled her eyes before walking out to the dance floor with him. Keyon and Sammy saw them as they passed through and started cracking up.

"I knew he would end up breaking her." Sammy said as Keyon laughed. Suddenly Tails ran past them with Knuckles behind him.

"Oo! Can I go?!" Keyon said like a kid as Sammy raised an eyebrow. He cleared his throat as he fixed his tie. "I mean, I should help them. They're probably in trouble." He said in a deep voice as Sammy laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Let's go." Sammy said as they pushed through the crowd.

"Devin's here!" Keyon yelled as he got to James before Tails and Knuckles. Tails and Knuckles looked at the couple confused before shrugging.

"I need to go to the bathroom." James said as Tails and Knuckles looked at him confused.

"Because that's what you do in a situation like this?" Josh said as everybody looked at him confused. Josh shrugged his shoulders as Keyon and Sammy rolled their eyes.

"That's where Nikki is." He said as everybody started running towards it.

"Forget this." Josh said as he grabbed James and teleported into the girls' bathroom.

"Devin." James growled as he looked at the black fox.

"I wouldn't move-"Josh teleported behind him grabbed Nikki and teleported behind James. Josh smirked as Devin fell silent.

"Prepare to die." Keyon said walking in as Sammy laughed a bit.

"He doesn't die." Sammy said as Keyon looked back at her confused. "That's Joseph." She whispered as he made an O shape with his mouth.

"Prepare to get your ass kicked!" He said as James jumped him. Knuckles soon came in and joined in as Josh and Keyon had to stay back because Sammy made them.

"Why?" Josh whined as Sammy crossed her arms.

"Because it's their fight and you always manage to take it too far." Sammy said as Josh crossed his arms.

"I say they should die anyways." Josh muttered as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Are you ok?" James asked Nikki as Knuckles dusted himself off.

"Yeah, thanks to you." She said as James smiled.

"Hello? I was the one who got him here." Josh said as Sammy elbowed him.

"Don't be an attention whore." She said as he looked at her incredulously.

"Nice choice of words…" Keyon said as Josh glared at him. They all walked out and Static approached Sammy with his arms crossed.

"Oh c'mon…" She groaned as Static stood his ground.

"We're performing. C'mon now." He said as Sammy crossed her arms.

"You said, 'I love you' to Midnight! You should perform. Not me. It'll be special for her." She said as Static looked at her confused.

"How do you know about that?" He said as Keyon shook his head and Sammy rolled her eyes.

"I'm the author!" She said as Static sighed.

"Fine…" He grumbled as he and Knuckles walked towards the stage. They started to perform as Sammy smiled brightly.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing them." Sammy said as she danced with Keyon.

"My OC is amazing." He said as Sammy rolled her eyes. Josh jumped onto stage and jumped into the audience to crowd surf. Sammy started to crack as Spark tried to knock him down. Everybody crashed as soon as they got home enjoying the break already. The night of the big sleepover came, but luckily Sammy got out of it.

"How did you pull that?" Josh said sprawled all over the couch.

"I have my ways." Sammy said pushing his legs aside so she could sit down. Josh raised his eyebrows as she rolled her eyes. "Fine, I told them that the other guys are going to crash." Sammy said as Josh rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't Alchemy get pregnant?" Keyon said as he sat on the back of the couch.

"Yeah…hopefully Ashley won't blab it." Sammy said as she put her feet on the coffee table.

"Doubt it." Josh said sitting upright and putting his hand behind his head. Sammy scooted over and Keyon sat on the other side of Sammy. "What's with all the couch rotating?" Josh asked as Sammy rolled her eyes and turned on the movie.

"Oh c'mon guys!" She said as Keyon and Josh smirked.

"It's not even that bad." Keyon said as Sammy wrapped a blanket around her.

"I don't care! I hate scary movies." Sammy said bringing her blanket covered hands over her face.

"Oh it's just 'Friday the 13th'. It's not that bad." Josh said as he flipped off the lights.

"You don't scare easy." Sammy whimpered as Keyon wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't worry, I'll be here for you." He said as Sammy scoffed.

"That's not enough." She said as Josh laughed.

"Man up and watch it." Josh said as Sammy looked up a bit.

"I hate you both." She muttered as they both wore proud smiles. In the morning Ashley quickly woke up to the sound of barfing and grimaced.

"Why did she have to make it sound so gross?" She whispered to herself as she sat up. Ashley looked over to see Amy hasn't woken up yet and decided to deal with it herself. "Alchemy! The sound of you blowing chunks makes me believe you aren't quite well." Ashley said as banged on the door.

"You know the story. You tell me." She wheezed out as Ashley pursed her lips. She whipped out her phone before dialing a familiar number.

"_Man…you're awake?!" _Josh said with amazement as Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Just give the phone to Sammy dumb fuck." Ashley said as she heard rumbling on the phone.

"_What's up?" _Sammy said as Ashley leaned against the wall.

"Alchemy is in the bathroom barfing and asked me what's wrong with her. Should I just cut the time and just tell her?" Ashley asked as she crossed her arms.

"_Is Amy awake yet?" _Sammy asked as Ashley looked over to the living room to see Amy grumbling and standing up.

"She is…" She said expectantly as she walked over to Amy.

"_Just tell her, but in a _nice _way! Don't be going and telling her she's knocked up or Jerry is her new baby's daddy!" _She scolded as Ashley pouted.

"But it would be funny!" Ashley said as Amy looked at her confused.

"_It's not supposed to be funny! It's supposed to be dramatic!" _Sammy said as Ashley huffed.

"Fine." She grumbled before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Amy asked as Ashley put her phone in her sweatpants.

"Ok, Alchemy is pregnant and we have to tell her in the nicest way possible." Ashley said as Amy looked wide-eyed behind her. Ashley whipped around to see Jerry with a shocked expression on his face. "What are you doing here!?" She yelled remembering that he and Elijah were supposed to be on a snowboarding trip.

"Josh suggested I should say bye to Alchemy today before I leave." He said still shocked as Ashley growled.

"That little bastard…" Ashley muttered under her breath as she grabbed her jacket, shoes, and Jerry's car keys seeing he had no use for them. Ashley kicked the bathroom door open as Alchemy screamed. "You're pregnant and Jerry is here so you can discuss this!" She yelled before charging out the door leaving everybody in a state of shock. She drove over to her house and charged right through the door.

"Oh jeez!" Keyon said as Sammy knocked him off the couch from the loud noise.

"Ew…I don't want to know what you two were doing." Ashley said as Keyon rubbed his lips.

"What's going on?" Josh said walking in eating some Oreos.

"You…" Ashley said glaring at him as his eyes widened. Ashley started to chase him through the house as he teleported different areas of the house.

"Why am I the one who always break these stupid fights up?" Sammy said getting off the couch.

"Because I'm his partner in crime and the understanding one in this group." Keyon said as Sammy rolled her eyes. Ashley and Keyon both ran out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Sammy yelled sending out waves knocking the two off their feet.

"A warning would have been nice." Keyon said rubbing his ears. Sammy looked at him apologetically before whipping around to glare at the two on the floor.

"He told Jerry to show up at the slumber party when Alchemy finds out she's pregnant." Ashley said pointing at him as Sammy looked at him shocked. Josh looked at her wide-eyed before putting up his hands innocently.

"I swear I totally forgot she gets pregnant then! Jerry was talking about how he wished he could see Alchemy yesterday and I just suggested he should say bye before leaving. I swear I didn't mean to mess with the plot!" Josh said as Sammy crossed her arms and looked at him in the eyes.

"He's not lying…" Sammy said as Ashley gaped at her.

"Yeah he is!" Ashley said as Josh glared at her.

"Nope. My peer counseling teacher told me a few tricks to tell when people are lying." Sammy said before walking back over to the couch.

"So that's it?" Keyon asked as Sammy shrugged.

"What else can I do? I don't want to barge into Jerry and Alchemy's talk. There's not much else I can do." Sammy said as she placed her feet on the coffee table. Keyon shrugged before sitting down next to her.

"You guys are way too laid-back." Josh muttered as they rolled their eyes.

"You need some of it." Ashley said as Josh glared at her.

"Yeah…you're so laid-back." Josh said sarcastically as Ashley flipped him off.

"One day I may just kill you guys." Sammy said as they both looked at her wide-eyed. "Just shut up already." She said as she rubbed her temples.

"Good going Ashley." Josh said as Ashley gaped at him.

"How is this my fault? You're the one who always starts shit." Ashley said as Sammy groaned. The two started to argue again as Keyon pulled on Sammy's hand.

"Let's go for a walk in the park." He said as Sammy smiled up at him. "Maybe get some hot chocolate?" He said as Sammy grabbed her jacket and walked out the door with him.

_(A/N): Christmas time…again!_


	12. A Simply Wonderful Christmas

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): Christmas time for the whole gang! Isn't it great?_

Everybody was at Winter's humble abode on Christmas Eve. The word was out about Alchemy's pregnancy and everybody was there for support. They all ate breakfast together and talked together just hanging out.

"Remember when you got too excited to light the tree and burned the whole thing?" Spark said towards Static as Josh smirked.

"Ha Ha, remember that time I shocked your leg and then your whole body?" Static said as Spark looked at him confused.

"Huh?" He asked as Static grabbed shocked his leg and sent it out to his whole body. "Jeez, you couldn't give me a warning?" Spark said as Josh pondered it.

"I could've, but I didn't want to." He said as Spark rolled his eyes. Jerry stood up and stretch as everybody looked at him.

"I think it's time we should go." Jerry said as everybody nodded. Sammy exchanged looks with Ashley as they smirked. They followed everybody out of the living room and to the main entrance.

"Make sure to come tomorrow so we could do gift exchange." Winter said as James opened the door.

"I think we don't have much of a choice." He said as everybody looked at the mountain of snow at the door. Spark ran around the house before skidding to a stop by Winter.

"The windows are blocked too." He said worriedly as Josh smirked along with Keyon.

"This is weird! It's California!" Midnight exclaimed.

"I wanted you guys to be snowed in." Uh…Author Sammy said. Everybody looked confused including the authors.

"This is weird…" Sammy said as she looked up.

"Hey! What's up hedgehog me?" The voice from above said as the group all looked at Sammy.

"Um…yeah that's me." Sammy said pointing up as they all looked between her and the ceiling.

"Anyways…you guys are snowed in for Christmas!" Author Sammy said excitedly as Sonic fell to his knees.

"WHY?!" Sonic yelled into the sky as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Because you do what I say!" Author Sammy said as Static started to step forward before Keyon stopped him.

"Don't even try." Keyon said as Static slumped his shoulders.

"What about our families?" Arielle asked as Author Sammy scoffed.

"Oh c'mon! Like I really mention them." She said as all four authors nodded with agreement.

"Traitors." Spark muttered as Keyon shocked him. "Would everybody stop doing that?!" He complained as Josh shook his head.

"Have fun now!" Author Sammy said leaving. Everybody glared at Sammy as she put her hands up innocently.

"Hey, I have no control over that." Sammy said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"I guess we're all stuck here." Ashley said internally doing a happy dance.

"I guess we are…" Todd said suspiciously as Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Well, I have eight bedrooms-"Winter was cut off when Keyon put Sammy on his back and ran upstairs. Ashley quickly climbed the staircase railing as Josh teleported away.

"Cheaters!" James yelled as everybody else ran off. Tails, Cream, Luna, Reese, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, and Todd all didn't get rooms and had to stay in the living room. Everybody came back into the living room as Sammy helped Amy and Winter with the hot chocolate.

"The trick is to whip your own whipped cream and top it with fresh ground cinnamon." Sammy said as she finished the last of the hot chocolates. They all brought the hot chocolates out as everybody cheered. All of a sudden the ground started to shake a bit as everybody looked around confused. Suddenly the wall was knocked down as mechanical noises were heard.

"Oh shit!" All four authors said as they slapped their foreheads.

"I totally forgot about that." Keyon said as everybody flipped back.

"It's so nice to see you Sonic and you're little friends too." Eggman cackled as everybody grimaced.

"Why is our vice principal attacking us?" Arielle asked as Keyon, Ashley, and Josh glared at Sammy.

"What? It wasn't my responsibility to tell them." Sammy said innocently as they all rolled their eyes.

"We'll explain later! Right now we need to kick his ass!" Sonic said as he and Shadow rolled up into balls and started to use homing attacks on the Egg-carrier. Keyon, Static, and Spark all messed with the electrical wiring as Ashley moved swiftly around unscrewing bolts. Josh teleported inside and started ripping out buttons and knobs before Eggman could stop him. Amy and Rouge smashed the loose legs off the carrier as Sonic and Shadow landed back on the ground.

"Clear the way." Sammy said as everybody jumped away from the machine. "Knuckles kick him up." Sammy said as Knuckles threw the damaged carrier in the air with the fat man in it. Sammy took a giant breath before screeching out sending Eggman flying into the air.

"I'm not leaving without giving you my Christmas present!" He yelled as he threw a sphere on the ground. The authors didn't bother to stop it because it was meant to happen to them. It went off sending Todd, Midnight, Elijah, Jerry, and James into the wall. They all collapsed on the floor as everybody freaked out.

"Don't worry." Keyon said as they all looked him like he was crazy.

"Oh yeah just because our friends just get smashed into the wall by some crazy fat guy is the most normal thing ever." Arielle said sarcastically as Keyon rolled her eyes.

"It was meant to happen. They all get powers after this!" Ashley said excitedly as they looked back at the unconscious group. "They'll wake up soon." Ashley said as the rest of the group sighed.

"Fine…I guess the best thing is to get them to bed." Alchemy said as Static picked up Midnight and the guys helped lifting Jerry, Elijah, Todd, and James.

"Does anyone mind explaining why our vice principal just attacked us?" Arielle said as everybody looked at Sammy.

"They know too!" She said pointing to the original Sonic group. Sonic sighed as he sat next to Rebecca.

"That was Eggman or 'Dr. Robotnick'. He's our archenemy and has been trying to rule the world for years. But he fails each time. Now he's taken up a job at the high school and the only reason we came here is because G.U.N sent us to check it out." Sonic said as everybody looked at him.

"So you guys are like spies?" Rebecca said as Spark shrugged.

"Well, now that you know Static, Winter, and I are, but I don't know about these guys." Spark said pointing at Shadow.

"Well, Shadow and I are technically, but the rest get called on when it's needed." Rouge said as everybody looked over to Sammy and the rest of the authors.

"What? We don't know if we are." Josh said as everybody looked at them confused.

"We kind of came later on in the story." Keyon said as everybody shrugged.

"What if we are?" Sammy said as Ashley jumped up.

"That would be fucking awesome!" She said as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"What about Eggman? Is he going to come back?" Alchemy said as Ashley was about to her open her mouth, but Sammy and Keyon clamped it shut.

"He'll probably do something during graduation." Tails said as everybody nodded.

"Can't you stop this whole thing?" Cream asked as she looked over to Sammy. Everybody else looked at her as she sighed.

"Ok, I know I'm the author and I control everything you guys did, do, and are going to do. I do with practically every character." She said sitting on the couch. Out in the forests Eggman sat in his broken Egg-carrier twisting his mustache.

"So, Samantha seems to have control over this little 'story'. I have a new target now." He said his maniacal laughter filling the air.

"But I can't change anything. The story is done and done. I can't change anything." Sammy said as everybody sighed.

"Well, I think it's high time for all of us head to bed." Josh said as everybody looked at him confused except for the other three. Keyon faked a yawn as he stood up.

"Really, the fight kind of tired me out." Keyon said as everybody shrugged and headed off to their rooms.

"Jerry!" Sammy heard being yelled outside of her room. Sammy groaned as her phone buzzed.

_You know you have to help them – Ashley _

_You do it – Sammy_

_I'm too tired – Ashley_

_Well, dumbass I am too – Sammy_

_Damn, you're grouchy when you're tired – Ashley _

_You help them or get Josh – Sammy _

_Don't even think about it – Josh _

_Stupid mind-reader – Sammy_

_Goodnight =) – Josh_

_Why do they even need our help? They figured it out by themselves – Sammy _

_Ehh – Ashley_

_Well…screw you! I'm not doing it –Sammy_

Sammy turned her phone off and placed it on the nightstand before snuggling back into Keyon.

"SAMMY!" A voice yelled as both Sammy and Keyon groaned. Keyon tightened his arms around Sammy as she buried her face into his chest.

"Go away…" Keyon murmured against Sammy's quills.

"SAMMY!" The voice yelled against as Sammy groaned.

"I'll explain everything in the morning!" Sammy yelled before collapsing back on the bed.

"Jeez…" She heard the voice mutter before falling back asleep. Sammy was awaken with someone bouncing on her bed.

"It's Christmas! Wake the fuck up!" Ashley yelled as Sammy laughed. Christmas always put her in a good mood.

"Where's my presents?!" Josh yelled as he ran downstairs. Keyon rolled his eyes before getting out of bed.

"Ew…put a shirt on!" Ashley yelled as he rolled his eyes and put his shirt back on. Sammy held his hand as Sammy pushed them out the door and down the stairs.

"So…you guys figured out your powers?" Sammy said as Midnight, Jerry, Elijah, James, and Todd held up their hands demonstrating their powers. "Ok. Merry Christmas!" She said as everybody responded the same way.

"Presents!" Todd yelled bouncing on the couch before Spark pushed him down.

"Calm down we're getting to them." Spark said as Todd grumbled before helping Silver to hand them out.

"I can't wait to see what I get!" Midnight said jumping up and down.

"I already know what I got and what everybody else got." Reese said with a smirk.

"You're not the only one." Josh said as a present hit his head.

"Just appreciate it!" Ashley yelled as he rolled his eyes. Everybody went into a frenzy as they started to open their presents. _(You guys all know what they get so I'm just going to skip it)_

"Oh wow…" Sammy said as she held up a silver necklace with a key at the end. The bow of the key was in the shape of a heart and was a locket. She opened the locket to see a picture of her and Keyon from a last week when they left Ashley and Josh to get hot chocolate and walk in the park. "This is amazing!" She said hugging him tightly as he laughed.

"I was afraid you wouldn't like it." He said as she pulled away and looked at him confused.

"I don't." She said as he looked at her confused. "I love it." She said before kissing him. Ashley and Josh were sitting across each other glaring at the other. They both had presents in their laps with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Jeez…just open the presents!" Todd said as everybody impatiently waited for them.

"But it's from her!" Josh said pointing at Ashley. "It could be an explosive for all I know!" Josh said as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"You can read minds! Shouldn't you know?" Sammy said as Josh glared at Ashley.

"She's blocking her mind by singing _Hannah Montana _songs! You know I hate her!" Josh exclaimed as Ashley smirked.

"'_You get the best of both worlds!'_" She started to sing as everybody yelled in protest.

"We all collectively agree that _Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus _sucks." Knuckles said as everybody nodded.

"For the love of God just open the presents!" Keyon said rubbing his hands over his face tiredly. Ashley and Josh grumbled annoyed and slowly opened their presents. Ashley slowly pulled out a bright red teddy bear with a ninja costume on. It had a white muzzle and pink eyes and a small black smile. Josh pulled out a red, blue, green, and black friendship bracelet with intricate patterns. Everybody was on the edge of their seats as they watched the pair in front of them.

"Uh…this is…really…uh…yeah." He said as everybody looked over to Ashley.

"Yeah…yours too." She said as she rested the bear on her lap. Josh tied the bracelet on his wrist and an awkward silence fell over the room.

"So…" Sammy said drumming her fingers on her knees.

"Yup…" Static said nodding his head.

"Snowball fight?" Keyon suggested as everybody looked at him.

"Let's go!" Todd yelled running outside. Everybody laughed and bundled up going outside. Like before Todd pelted Spark with a snowball and Spark whipped around eyes burning.

"Prepare…for your snowy death." Spark said firing snowballs at Todd. Todd stumbled back as if the snowballs were bullets before falling on his knees.

"Tell my mom I love her!" Todd yelled collapsing on the ground. Jerry laughed at him before Elijah hit him the same time as Spark threw one at Static. Sammy laughed a bit before a snowball hit her behind the head. She gasped before slowly turning around to see Ashley whistling.

"You bitch…" Sammy said pointing at Ashley as Ashley smirked. "That's it we're splitting up into two teams. She's not on mine." Sammy said as she dragged Keyon onto her side. Josh started walking over there, but Ashley dragged him towards the other side. Elijah, Spark, Tails, Sonic, Silver, Josh, Arielle, Winter, Cream, Rebecca, Blaze, and Ashley were on one time and Jerry, Shadow, Static, Knuckles, Reese, Keyon, Alchemy, Amy, Midnight, Rouge, Luna, and Sammy were on the other.

"Welcome everybody to Snowball Showdown 2008. I'm your host James Stanson and with me today is the ever so lovely Nikki the Fox." James said as he smiled at Nikki.

"This is sure to be an exciting fight James. Its brothers against brothers that started this fight, but even earlier our friend Todd the Hedgehog dared to go against Spark "The Snow Machine" Hedgehog and fatedly lost." Nikki said looking sadly at Todd's "dead" body.

"It looks like the fight is about to begin and Sammy looks heated." James said as they both looked over at the lined up teams. Spark began flinging a snowball at Shadow who leaned back letting it go over him. Keyon caught and threw it right into Josh's face.

"Dude! What did I do to you?" Josh said as Keyon raised an eyebrow. "Besides making your girlfriend break up with you and go on a date with me." He said as Ashley slapped the back of his head. Someone hit Midnight and she formed some using her powers and flinged them over to the other side. One hit Rouge who was in the process of throwing two. Winter stopped them in the air and Rouge huffed.

"That's a foul!" Rouge yelled as Winter juggled the snowballs in the air using her powers.

"There was no mention of not using powers." Winter said as Rouge glared at her.

"Fine." Rouge said as Winter dropped the snow on the ground. Winter chucked a snowball at Rouge and she flew into the air and threw one day. Silver caught it with his powers, but was taken down by Sammy as she threw one at his wide open stomach.

"Unfair." He muttered holding his stomach.

"Sue me." Sammy said making another snowball.

"I rather pelt you." Ashley said as she threw five snowballs at her. Sammy teleported away and smashed a snowball on Ashley's head. Before running back to her side she saw Reese and Knuckles looking at each other and smirked. She motioned over to Keyon when a snowball hit the side of her face.

"Gotcha ya!" Josh yelled appearing next to her. She glared at him as he smiled brightly and teleported away. Keyon ran through the filed dodging snowballs with swift flips and quick dodges. He scooped up some snow and quickly formed it in his head. He jumped in the air and smashed Josh and Spark in the face with it. They flew back and hit the ground as Keyon continued to smash their faces with snow. Keyon shocked Spark and froze time. He ran into the house got out a digital camera and took a picture of both their faces. He laughed to himself before snapping his fingers and letting time resume.

"Dude…" Spark said as he sat up.

"I got to admit that shit was awesome." Josh said as Keyon walked over to Sammy.

"That was the coolest shit ever! You did it all in slow motion too!" Sammy said as Keyon wrapped his arm around her.

"Hmm…I didn't notice." He said with a shrug as Sammy laughed. The fight soon ended with Jerry's team and Sammy and Keyon laughed as the losing team looked over at them.

"In the original version you guys' won." Sammy said as they all grumbled and dragged Todd's body in.

"I'm starving!" Josh said collapsing on the couch ripping off his beanie.

"What time is it?" Shadow said pushing Josh's legs off and sitting on the couch.

"Uh…about three o'clock." Ashley said flipping her phone open and closed.

"You know what time it is?" Todd said springing back to life.

"I'm afraid to ask." Sammy muttered as Keyon snickered.

"Hot chocolate time!" He said as everybody agreed. "Wait! Never mind. It's time for me to go!" He said grabbing his jacket.

"Why?" Ashley asked sadly as Todd fixed his jacket.

"I got a date with Jillian." He said wiggling his eyebrows as Ashley smirked.

"Go on then! Don't show up late!" Ashley said pushing him.

"I think we should go too." Alchemy said standing up as Jerry, Arielle, and Elijah followed her.

"I should check on my Dad." Nikki said as James held her hand.

"Well, c'mon! I'm not going to hold the door forever!" Todd said as everybody hugged goodbye. They closed the doors as they walked back to the living room.

"Are we still going to have hot chocolate?" Josh asked as Winter laughed and stood up.

"Yeah…" She said as she and Amy walked into the kitchen.

"There's a basket of candy canes on the table." Amy said before entering the kitchen.

"Candy canes?" Josh said his ears perking up in interest.

"How do we do that?" Ashley wondered as she moved her ears. "That's weird." She said as she kept moving her ears.

"God!" Josh yelled as he threw the basket at Spark. "You just had to eat the last one!" Josh said as Spark shrugged his shoulders sucking on the candy cane.

"You guys finished them?!" Amy said walking out as the guys' shrugged.

"Technically Spark finished them." Keyon said as Spark stopped mid-bite of the last candy cane. Amy sighed and stomped back into the kitchen.

"Sammy you're singing!" Amy yelled five minutes after entering the kitchen.

"What?" Sammy said as she glared at the pink hedgehog.

"Since you're all so bored Sammy can sing a song for you guys." Amy said as Sammy picked up Static's guitar and threw it at him.

"You sing." She said with her hands on her hips.

"No way! You do it!" He said gently placing his guitar on his side.

"No!" She said crossing her arms as he stood up.

"You do it!" Static said as Sammy glared at him.

"Keyon!" They both yelled as Keyon froze in place.

"Uh…I'm going to stay out of this…" He said hiding behind Reese.

"I'm not singing!" They both yelled as Sammy sighed in frustration.

"You!" She said pointing at Amy. "You're the on who was supposed to sing and you're going to do it!" She yelled as Amy crossed her arms.

"Make me." Amy said as Ashley shook her head.

"Bad idea." Ashley said as Josh nodded.

"You sing or so help me you'll be the bitch in my next story and won't be with Shadow!" Sammy said as Amy gasped.

"You wouldn't." Amy said as Sammy stepped forward.

"Try me." Sammy said as the two hedgehogs glared at each other.

"God, I'll just do it!" Static said grabbing his guitar as both girls smiled. Static strummed a few chords before singing.

_The moon is right  
The spirits up  
Were here tonight  
And that's enough  
Simply having a wonderful Christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful Christmastime_

_The party's on  
The feelins here  
That only comes  
This time of year_

_Simply having a wonderful Christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful Christmastime  
_

Knuckles and Shadow soon joined in as everybody swayed to the song.

_  
The choir of children sing their song  
Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding ohhhh  
Ohhhhhhh_

_Simply having a wonderful Christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful Christmastime_

_The word is out  
About the town  
To lift a glass  
Ahhh don't look down_

_Simply having a wonderful Christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful Christmastime_

_The choir of children sing their song  
They practiced all year long  
Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding dong_

_The party's on  
The spirits up  
Were here tonight  
And that's enough_

_Simply having a wonderful Christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful Christmastime_

_The moon is right  
The spirits up  
Were here tonight  
And that's enough_

_Simply having a wonderful Christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful Christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful Christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful Christmastime_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
Christmastime_

Everybody clapped as he finished just in time for Winter to bring the hot chocolates out. Everybody drank it and continued to share Christmas memories. By 1am rolled around everybody decided it was high time to leave.

"I'll see you guys later. The two days have been fun." Amy said as she hugged Winter.

"Diner tomorrow?" Spark asked as Sonic nodded.

"Definitely." Sonic said as they hugged and walked down the path. Sammy stepped out and looked up at the sky.

"I wish we could know when we leave." Sammy said as Keyon held her hand.

"What's the surprise in that?" Keyon said with a smile as Sammy grimaced.

"I hate surprises. I hate not knowing." Sammy said as Keyon laughed.

"We'll probably leave at graduation." Keyon said as Sammy looked up at him confused.

"How do you know?" She asked as he shrugged.

"Knowing you, you'll have us go through the whole story before leaving." Keyon said as Sammy shrugged.

"Yeah, that's true." She said as they both laughed. "Now, just look up and then down." She said as he looked up confused and saw a familiar green and white decoration in between them. He laughed and looked back down to have Sammy crush her lips on his. She pulled away after a few seconds. "Merry Christmas." She whispered as he smiled at her.

"C'mon lovebirds! I don't want to freeze my ass of here!" Ashley said clutching to the bear Josh gave her. "Josh won't leave without you guys!" She yelled as Josh shivered next to her.

"Fuck it! I'm just going." He said grabbing Ashley and teleporting away. Sammy laughed and held Keyon's hand before teleporting away too.

_(A/N): Ain't I a stinker? I have a poll on my profile so go vote for it!  
_


	13. Talent Showdown!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): So…I found out my choir teacher was sneaking money and had "sexual relations" with a senior last year. Hmm…well I'm glad I dropped out in the beginning of the year. _

"C'mon guys! Just put up the fucking steamers!" Ashley yelled at Reese, Static, Spark, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails.

"Wow, you guys are useless." Josh said as he grabbed a roll of streamers and teleported onto the rails. He quickly put on the streamers and teleported down.

"Show off." Knuckles muttered as Josh smirked. All the guys collapsed on the ground as Josh and Ashley laughed.

"You knew that was going to happen, didn't you?" Sonic asked as he pushed Tails off of him.

"Yeah." Ashley said laughing as they all glared at her.

"C'mon guys! Let's go get ready!" Rebecca said as they all groaned and got up to follow their girlfriends.

"Let's go guys." Sammy said as Josh held out his arms. Keyon, Ashley, and Sammy placed a hand on his arm as he teleported them inside their living room. "C'mon Ashley." Sammy said as they both ran upstairs. Josh and Keyon crashed on the couch as Keyon reached for the remote.

"GET READY!!" Ashley yelled as both guys jumped and landed on the ground.

"Ugh…" Keyon said as he pulled himself up. The boys dragged themselves to their rooms to get ready. Sammy looked at herself in the mirror expecting her look. She was wearing a gray, long-sleeved scoop-neck sweater with dark, boot-cut jeans and gray flats. She had her hair down with a gray headband and the necklace Keyon gave her. She bit her nails as she paced her room. She finally left her room and banged on Josh's room.

"God! Leave me alone Ashley! I don't have your stupid boot!" Josh yelled as Sammy rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Oh…" He said as he finished putting on his shoes. "What's up?" He asked as he stood up. Sammy quickly looked over him to make sure he was dressed appropriately. He was wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark straight-leg jeans with black on black Vans.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something that's going to happen tonight." She said as she paced his room almost tripping over some books. "Do you ever clean your room?!" She said as he shrugged. She rolled her eyes as she sat on his desk chair.

"Is it about Spark becoming his demon form?" He asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know?" She said as he rolled his eyes.

"It's Spark. I practically remember everything about him in this story." He said as she shrugged.

"You need to help prevent it from happening." She said as he looked at her bewilderedly.

"What?" He asked as she sighed.

"I need you to prevent Winter from getting hurt and Spark becoming a demon." She said as he looked at her confused.

"But it's supposed to happen. As the author you should know that." He said as she sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I just think it would be better if it doesn't happen." Sammy said as Josh stood up from his bed.

"How? Elijah stops him from becoming a demon for a good amount of time." Josh said as Sammy stood up.

"Just…Josh I just think if it never happens it will be better." Sammy said as Josh's lips formed a tight line.

"Fine, but I get to be one of Reese's groomsmen!" He said as she looked at him confused.

"What's with you guys and wanting to be groomsmen? Besides, it's not my choice. It's Reese's." Sammy said as Josh pouted. "C'mon I'll make it up to you somehow. Let's just go." She said as he followed her out of his room. He smirked as she approached the stairs. He ran at her tackling her down the stairs. Sammy screamed as Josh teleported before they hit the ground. They appeared in front of a worried Keyon and pissed Ashley by the door.

"That's all the payback I need." Josh said as Sammy slapped his arm.

"That was so not funny." She said as he laughed.

"I disagree." He said as Ashley crossed her arms.

"C'mon dick-wad. Let's speed up the teleportation for actual reasons." She said as Josh rolled his eyes. Ashley was wearing a short-sleeved, turtleneck, black sweater with dark jeans and black Uggs. She had her hair up and silver hoops with multiple silver chains and bangles. Keyon was wearing a gray polo with black wristbands and dark jeans with black and gray Nike's. Everybody grabbed a hold of Josh – a little roughly may I add. He teleported outside of Reese's mansion. Ashley knocked on the door repeatedly as Luna whipped open the door.

"Hey guys!" She said cheerfully as they all walked in. "Everybody is in the living room." She said as she led the four into the living room. Everybody spread out to talk, eat, and drink. They were all enjoying themselves before Ashley yelled and jumped over the table.

"ONE MINUTE UNTIL MIDNIGHT!!" She yelled as everybody gathered around the TV.

"Man, you really need a bigger TV." Keyon said as Reese rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, I'll make another eight-thousand dollar purchase just for you guys." Reese said sarcastically as Keyon rolled his eyes.

"10!" Ashley yelled as everybody's eyes became glued to the TV.

"9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" Everybody screamed as they all shared hugs, kisses, and what not.

"Yeah! We graduate!" Spark yelled as Josh high-fived him. Static cleared his throat as both looked at him and Midnight.

"Sucks for you! You have two more years!" Josh yelled as Spark laughed. Eggman suddenly busted in as everybody jumped back.

"Is this going to be a holiday thing?" Todd asked as Eggman walked in with his new, bigger Egg-carrier.

"I came for the girl." He said as he looked down at Sammy.

"What?" Sammy said confused as a claw came at her. She teleported away as everybody started attacking the machine. Nothing was working on him as Sammy tried to avoid all his attempts coming at her. Out of her peripheral vision she could see a claw coming at Winter and she ran towards her. "WINTER MOVE!" She yelled as she pushed Winter aside and got grabbed by the claw. The claw sent out electricity and shocked Sammy unconscious.

"Sammy!" Keyon yelled as Eggman retracted the legs and flew away with Sammy in his grasp. "Josh! Teleport me up there!" Keyon yelled as Josh grabbed his arm.

"Wait!" Ashley yelled as both boys paused. "I'm going with you." She said as they both nodded.

"We're coming too." Reese said motioning to the whole group.

"No. Don't let us ruin your guys' night." Keyon said as Josh nodded with them.

"Sammy is as much of a friend to us as she is to you. We want to help her. We won't be able to have fun if we know she might be hurt." Amy said as the small group looked at each other.

'_What do you guys think?' _Josh asked within their minds.

'_I don't know. What would Sammy think?' _Ashley asked as Josh scoffed.

'_Probably what we're all thinking. That they shouldn't come. She wouldn't want them to get hurt.' _Josh thought as Keyon smiled faintly.

'_Yeah, that's true.' _Keyon said as he looked at the two.

'_But we never dealt with Eggman before. We don't know anything about him. Hell, we don't even know why he wants Sammy. We should have some of them help.' _Ashley thought as both boys nodded.

"A few of you can come. The rest have to stay here." Keyon said as the group nodded.

"I'm going." Reese said as Shadow followed him.

"Me too." Sonic said as Spark stepped forward.

"I-"Todd was about to say before Josh cut him off.

"That's enough. Let's go." Josh said as Todd groaned. "I only have so much arm. Suck it up." Josh said as he stretched out his arms. Everybody held onto his arms as Josh teleported away. Sammy's eyes started to flutter open as she looked around her surroundings. She was in the Egg-carrier and from what the outside somewhere in the forest. She saw the Eggman was in front of her with his back facing her. She took her chance and teleported, but it was stopped.

"I wanted try Samantha. That collar you're wearing prevents your powers." Eggman said with an evil laugh. Sammy sighed as she leaned back against the cold steel.

"Why me?" She asked as Eggman stroked his mustache.

"I came along some information that you control this universe and I plan to use it to my advantage." He said laughing again as she rolled her eyes.

"First: Can you stop laughing? I get the point you're evil. And second: I don't control this story anymore. Everything is set in stone or should I say print and I can't change it. You die by the sequel anyways." Sammy said as she itched at her collar.

"Lie all you want dear Samantha. You won't escape this trap." He said laughing as Sammy looked out the window sadly.

'_This guy is crazy.' _Sammy thought as she sighed.

'_Tell me about it.' _Josh said within Sammy's mind as her ears perked up.

'_Josh?' _She thought as she looked around. She felt something poke her side and she whipped around to see nothing.

'_Everybody's here. We're invisible. We're going to get you out of here.' _He said poking her shoulder again as she felt a hand wrap around hers. She looked to the side confused as Josh scoffed. _'Don't be thinking it's me. It's Keyon.' _He said as Sammy looked to other side. Keyon rubbed his thumb against her hand as she smiled down at her hand.

'_Stop with all the goggly eyes and work on getting out of here.' _Ashley thought as Sammy rolled her eyes.

'_The collar around my neck is preventing my powers. You guys need to get it off.' _Sammy thought as Josh looked at it.

'_How about let's be smart and have me stop time?' _Keyon thought as Sammy rolled her eyes. _'Josh make my arm visible.' _Keyon said as his arm started to appear. _'Everybody grab onto my arm.' _Keyon said as he felt everybody grab his arm.

"What?! Who's with you?!" Eggman roared as Sammy's eyes widened. She covered her face waiting for the sounds of fighting, but it never came. She slowly let her hands dropped to see Eggman frozen and about to press a button.

"Good timing." Shadow commented as Keyon shrugged his shoulders. Ashley walked over to Sammy and looked at the collar intently. She shrugged and put both her hands on either side and ripped it off.

"Well…that's effective." Reese said as Sammy rubbed her neck.

"Let's just go." Sammy said as she and Josh spread out their arms. Everybody grabbed a hold and they teleported out in the mansion. Keyon snapped his fingers as everything returned to normal.

"Whoa…when did they get here?" Todd said as everybody looked over at the small group.

"Keyon stopped time. That's how." Spark said as he sat next to Winter.

"Are you ok!?" Luna asked as she ran over to Sammy.

"Yeah, he didn't do anything crazy…besides laugh every time he talked." Sammy said as Sonic put his arms behind his head.

"Get use to it." Sonic said as Sammy laughed a little.

"Why did he want you?" Knuckles asked as Sammy collapsed on the couch.

"Because he somehow found out I was the author of the story and he's trying to use me to change the story in his favor." Sammy said as Ashley plopped down by her feet.

"Did you tell him that you can't change anything?" She asked as Sammy nodded. "What did he say?" Ashley asked confused.

"He thought I was lying." Sammy said as Ashley snorted.

"What an idiot!" She said as Sammy sat up.

"I know right!" She said as everybody laughed. "I made him way too easy to defeat." Sammy said as she walked back into their house. Josh, Keyon, and Ashley all followed her in and collapsed on the couch or recliners. They had left the mansion after a few more talks and laughs.

"Well, he's not even the actual villain in this story." Keyon said as Sammy looked at him confused.

"What?" Sammy said as Ashley and Josh looked at him confused too.

"I mean, yeah he did do a few bad things, but it was mostly Romeo, Karen, and all of them who did the bad stuff." Keyon said as he sat on the end of the couch and put Sammy's feet on his lap.

"Hmm, he does have a point." Josh said as he sat across the recliner.

"Yeah, yeah. I never really meant for those guys to be the villains. I guess it just happened." Sammy said with a shrug.

"What other stuff did you have planned for the story that never happened?" Ashley asked as Sammy looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"Hmm…I planning on Shadow dating Luna and Sonic dating Amy, but then I thought of Reese. I never really had Static and Midnight dating, but then Midnight's creator left a review that Midnight was liking Static so, I was like why not?" Sammy said as Keyon pursed his lips.

"Oh yeah! I remember that review." Keyon said as Sammy nodded.

"Well, this has been a fun time, but I'm going to sleep." Josh said stretching his arms over his head.

"I guess we should all go to sleep." Sammy said with a yawn as everybody clambered upstairs. The break continued with nothing much but hanging around and dreading the return to school. But it still came. Everybody returned to classes grumbling.

"GUYS!!" Todd came running down the hall as Sammy and Ashley looked at him confused.

"Uh…hey?" Sammy said as Todd placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Talent show!!!" He said shoving a flyer in their faces.

"Yeah I know! I'm the announcer!!" Ashley said as they high-fived.

"Are you still going to do that comedy routine with Reese?" Sammy asked as Todd nodded excitedly.

"Static, Shadow, Knuckles, and Sonic are performing too." Todd said as they all showed up behind him.

"And guess whose are special lead singer" Sonic said as Sammy looked at them confused.

"Who?" Sammy said confused.

"You." Static said with a smirk. Sammy gaped at him before glaring.

"No way! I'm not doing it! Na-uh!" Sammy said turning around and walking away with her arms crossed.

"You have no choice in the matter." Shadow said walking beside her. Sonic and Knuckles were behind her and Static was on the other side of her.

"What do mean? I have plenty of choice!" She said as they all smirked.

"We already put your name down." Static said as Sammy stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly turned around to look at the band.

"Oh…they're in for it now." Ashley said to Todd as they both watched.

"You. Did. What?" She said holding up her finger with fire burning in her eyes. They all held onto each other as they backed away with a slid.

"Uh…" Static said as Sammy growled loudly.

"I'm going to kill you!" She yelled as they cowered under her glared.

"Told you we shouldn't have listened to Keyon." Knuckles hissed as Sammy froze.

"You done it now." Shadow said as Sammy walked closer to them.

"Keyon did what?" Sammy said scarily low.

"He suggested we put your name down to have you perform with us." Sonic blurted as all the guys glared at him.

"OHHHH!!!!" Ashley and Todd yelled as Sammy fumed at them as they backed away.

"Hey guys." Keyon said as he walked up with Josh. Sammy whipped around to glare at him as Josh's eyes widened.

"RUN MAN! RUN!" He yelled as Keyon's eyes widened. He looked around to see if anybody was around before taking off.

"Keyon! Get your ass back here now!!" Sammy yelled before taking off after him. The day of the Talent Show came quicker than Sammy wanted, but everybody was all geared up.

"WHAT'S UP CMHS?!?!?!" Ashley yelled into the microphone as she walked onto stage. Everybody cheered loudly as she smiled brightly at the crowd. "That's what I like to hear! Unfortunately the first band isn't. Please place your earplugs in for the 'The Heartthrobs'." Ashley said as most of the crowd laughed. Romeo, Ricky, and Devin all glared at her as she waved innocently at them. They went through the same performance like Sammy remembered as Josh watched in total disgust.

"How can anyone sit through this? Good God! This is the first time I ever felt suicidal." Josh said placing his hand on his chest.

"We'll get through this." Keyon sympathized as Josh nodded. They finished their performance with minimal applause. Ashley walked out yawning as they all glared at her again.

"Ok, time for the comedy kings! CMHS, give it up for Reese Romaro and Todd the Hedgehog!" Ashley said as Reese and Todd walked out waving to the crowd. _(I decided to give them a new comedy routine)_

"What's up everybody!?" Reese said as everybody cheered. "I really find it incredible the way sometimes we're in situations that we don't know how to deal with what the fuck is going on! Let me tell you this. Recently I was by this guy in the halls. Just minding my own business enjoying high school. I'm going to tell you now that I don't know this guy. This is what happens. He slowly turns towards me and sneezes in some sort of explosion of mucus and nose hair!" He paused for laughter before continuing.

"It was just like PHWHUUUUUU!!! There was no blockage from this. No hand. No bury in the arm. There was no that thing you do when you try to make people run away like you're about to turn into a werewolf. What's happening to me? GAWAHAHAH! Nothing. Two things happened after this. First: It scared the ever living shit out of me. I jumped from my spot because it was loud and everywhere. But besides that, just the way the light was hitting him I could see the debris coming out."

"It was like using Windex when you put it in mist mode. As opposed to that other mode. Laser mode? Who even uses that?" Reese said as Todd raised his hand.

"I do!" He said as people laughed.

"You're another species. We're waiting for those test results. Anyways, seriously, who even uses that? It's just there in case you want to mount a sniper scope on it." Reese made the motion of holding a gun before getting down on a knee and focusing on it. "I got a stain about eight clicks." He made click noises as he pretended to move a knob. "I'm taking the shot. Negative I missed. I need one more, I got it! Let's go home boys."

"Let me tell you this. When you use the Windex bottle never put that shit halfway. No joke. Don't do that. I know one of you are going to go home and go 'Hold on. I need to try this shit'. What if you did that and a fucking ghost comes out?" Reese started to laugh maniacally waving his arm and legs around. "'He told you not to! I am Windextor! I will clean your soul!'" He said before he paused returning to his normal stance. "After the freaking out I was just disgusted. I was grossed out."

"I was about to go off on this guy before I pulled back and was like, 'No Reese. You should take the high road.' So, I turned towards him and this is what I said to him, 'God _bless_ you.'" Reese said with a lot of attitude as everybody cracked up. "Yeah, I said it like that. It sounded like God bless you, but it was actually a 'Cover your fucking mouth'."

"I say God bless you. I don't say bless you because I'm not the Lord. I'm just a messenger from big guns upstairs. I never say Guzuntite either. If I say it I feel like I'm honoring Hitler. God bless you; guess what this guy comes back with. This is where it starts to get out of control. The guy turns back to and very condescending he goes, 'Um…yeah I'm an Atheist.'" Reese said as he stepped back a bit and let Todd take the rest.

"What a jerk right? I'm trying to be polite. I don't know you're an Atheist! And even if I did what was I supposed to say? Um…when you die nothing happens. So, now I started to get into this religious debate with this guy and it is awful! He's questioning my beliefs! He goes, 'Well, what about you? What did you grow up as?' I said, 'Well, I'm Catholic. I was raised Catholic.' As I'm telling him about my religious background he's laughing at me. He's laughing at me! He's like, 'You believe in that?'" Todd said as he let out a hardy laugh.

"Now for his own entertainment he asks, 'Let me ask you this. What do you believe happens to you when you die?' I said uh, well, hopefully I live a long life and my soul goes to heaven. And when I get there I'll see all my ancestors like at some kind of airport like 'Hey-hey! What's up? Guess whose dead sucker!' He's laughing even more! He's so rude. So snarky! Yeah, snarky. It's a word. Goggle that shit. I'm not kidding. So, he's laughing at my beliefs and finally I just snap! I say what about you?! What do you think happens to you?"

"Now, he gets all serious like he's going to school me. 'Oh I can tell you, young man. I can tell you! I know what's going to happen to me. After I die my body will become one with this earth. From there I will become a fertilizer for this planet and with that I will return as a big beautiful tree.' That's what this guy believes! He's laughing at me?! He's going to become a fucking ficus! I wanted to slam this guy! But then I stopped. Hear me out on this! I let in sink in and I want you to as well."

"I hope when he dies he does become a tree. I hope he's in the middle of the wilderness doing his tree thing. I hear they do things with breezes. Wouldn't it be fantastic if while he was out doing his thing a big sweaty guy with an axe comes along. Sees him, chops him down, smash! Put a chain on him drag him through the mud and the muck. Throw him into a sawmill, grind him up, pound him into paper, and when's he's paper print the bible on him!" Todd said as everybody cracked up. Sammy was holding her sides as she watched them from backstage. Josh and Keyon were holding onto each other as Ashley wiped away tears.

"You suck!" Someone yelled as everybody fell silent.

"Hey man, you're ugly, but you don't see us complaining." Reese said as everybody started laughing again.

"Good night CMHS!!" Todd yelled as both of them walked off stage. Ashley came back laughing off the last few laughs she had.

"Ok everybody are you ready to hear some real music?!" She yelled as Sammy stiffened. "I want you to give it up to Static the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Sonic the Hedgehog, and their special lead singer Sammy Hawkins…Electric Charge!" She yelled as everybody cheered.

"I can't do it." Sammy said as she tried to push her way through Sonic and Knuckles. Sonic grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder as he walked towards the stage. "No!" She yelled as she watched the door get smaller and smaller. Sonic placed her down as everybody got onto the stage. He grabbed Sammy's shoulders and looked her straight into the eyes.

"You can do this! Just lock in on one person and you'll be fine. Just feel the music." He said as Sammy took a deep breath. She slowly followed him out as everybody cheered louder. She shyly waved as she stood in front of the microphone. Sonic played the drums for a bit before Static, Shadow, and Knuckles slammed into the intro. Sammy tapped her foot as they continued to play. Sonic stopped playing as the guitarists continued before jumping back in as Sammy started to sing clutching the microphone for dear life. _(Sammy: italics __**Static and Knuckles: Bold**__)_

_Oh no I just keep on falling  
__**(Back to the same old…)**__  
Where's hope when misery comes crawling?  
__**(oh my way-ay)**__  
With your faith you'll trigger a landslide  
(victory)  
To kill off this common sense of mine_

_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines  
We just want…_

Sammy started to get into the song and move around. She pushed the microphone away from her before pulling it back quickly and whispered the next line.

_(We want the airways back, we want the airways back_)

The guys slammed on their instruments as she shook her head and grabbed the microphone off the stand and started walking around stage holding up her hand.

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Right now you're the only reason_

Sammy walked over to Static and sang into his microphone as him as he played the guitar between them. Everybody was standing up and cheering loudly as Shadow slid down on his knees playing his guitar.

_**(I'm not letting go, oh…)**__  
and I'm out if everyone's worth pleasing  
__**(wa ah)**__  
You'll trigger a landslide  
(Victory)  
to kill off their finite state of mind_

_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
No, we don't want your headlines  
We just want…  
[whispered]  
(We want the airways back, we want the airways)_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure_?

Sammy walked back to center stage singing with the band as she picked up Shadow and rocked out with him.

"I knew she could do it." Keyon said as Josh nodded along with him.

"Was it worth the bruised chest?" Josh asked as Keyon rubbed his chest.

"…Yeah." He said as Josh laughed and jumped onto his chair.

_Alright, so you think you're ready?  
Ok, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this_

Sammy pointed her microphone to the audience as they all raised their fists in the air and chanted with her.

_**[Audience]**_

_**(We were born for this)**__  
Alright, so you think you're ready?  
OK, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
__**(We were born for this)**__  
We were born for this  
__**(We were born for this)  
**__  
We were born for  
We were born for_

Sammy held out the "for" before quickly dropping into the next word as the guys slightly paused. She threw up her hand to the sky as she belted out her best voice. The audience started to crowd the stage as they prepared to finish.

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?_

_We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this_

Sammy landed on her knees finished with the band as everybody cheered for them. Sammy smiled to herself as the guys stood by her. Static and Knuckles lifted her off her knees as they held hands. They lifted their joined hands before bowing to the audience as they all cheered louder.

"Told you, you could do it." Sonic said as Sammy collapsed on the ground once they were off stage.

"Never. Again." She said as Static squatted next to her.

"Oh…it will happen again." He said as Sammy glared at him.

"I hate you _so _much." She said as Static smiled down at her nicely. Shadow and Amy performed their song and Sammy sighed in happiness as she watched them. Ashley stood next to her as they both watched the memorable performance. Sammy saw Keyon smiling slightly as Josh looked completely bored. He was never really into the romance stuff anyways. Unless it was Spark and Winter. Everybody gathered at the end of the show. Sammy stood between Static and Knuckles as they waited to hear the verdict.

"Third place to the comedy kings themselves! Reese and Todd!" Ashley announced as Reese and Todd walked up to get their bronze trophies.

"Second place to Electric Charge featuring Sammy!" Ashley said as Sammy smiled and happily took the silver trophy with the guys following her back to their spot. Romeo smirked and blew her a kiss as she shuddered.

"First place to…SHADOW AND AMY!!" Ashley yelled as Amy jumped into Shadow's arms. They both took their trophy and their bow ending the Talent Show.

_(A/N): Whew! Long chapter. Here's all the info._

_Reese's and Todd's Routine: Dane Cook "The Atheist Sneeze" _

_Electric Charge and Sammy: "Born For This" by Paramore _


	14. Prank Wars!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): New Chapterr! _

"AHHH!" Spark yelled as he ran towards the parking lot.

"AH!" Romeo yelled as he covered his face. Spark tackled him down knocking the spray can out of his hand.

"Don't you dare touch my car you bastard!" Spark yelled as Ricky and Devin ran away. "Got it!?" Spark yelled as he held onto his collar.

"Ok! Ok!" Romeo yelled as Spark slammed him into the ground. Romeo scrambled off the ground and ran away.

"Aw…why did you tell him? Now we can't have the prank war." Ashley said as she looked over to Keyon.

"Have you seen their cars!? They don't deserve that treatment." Keyon said as Ashley rolled her eyes.

"You know we can still have the prank war." Sammy sang as everybody looked at her. "Just because they didn't start it doesn't mean we can't." She said as Josh smirked.

"I'm going to love this." He said as everybody grinned evilly.

"You guys suck! You left me for that dick face Spark!" Romeo yelled as he held an icepack to his head.

"Oh…cry me a river." Ricky said as Romeo glared at him. There was a knock on the door as Romeo looked up confused. Devin went to open the door to see Keyon standing at the door.

"Surprise!" He yelled shocking him quickly as everybody suddenly stormed the house.

"What the-"Ricky was cut off when an invisible hand wrapped around his arm. Josh teleported into the air and started to drop as Ricky screamed. He teleported back on the ground before pushing him towards Spark. Spark shocked him and threw him over to Devin. Ashley kicked Romeo off the couch before throwing dirt in his eyes.

"AH! My beautiful eyes!" He yelled as Ashley rolled her eyes. She kicked him like a log rolling his body over by the other two.

"Ok, let's get this really started." Todd said as he wrapped blindfolds around each of them. Todd backed up as he stood next to Silver. They both raised the trio in the air before slamming them into the walls.

"This is funnier in person." Sammy said as Ashley laughed. Silver and Todd stopped them in the center as Sammy stepped up.

"Earplugs ready!" Reese said in an army like voice.

"What?" Devin asked panicked as everybody placed the earplugs in. Sammy took in a deep breath before letting out a giant scream aimed at Devin, Ricky, and Romeo. The slammed into the wall going right through it and landing outside. Sammy landed on her butt as everybody took their earplugs out.

"Wow…that was a big scream." Shadow said as Keyon helped Sammy up. They all walked outside to see the three guys lying against a damaged tree groaning in pain.

"Well…that was fun." Rouge said as they all laughed and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Todd yelled as he jumped over the collapsed tree. He drew on all their faces as everybody rolled their eyes. "Ok, let's go." He said as Jillian laughed.

"Don't even try to get revenge!" Amy yelled as the three guys groaned. They all showed up to the girls' house when Sammy remembered something.

"Wait don't-"But it was too late. Rouge opened the door and orange paint dropped all over head. "-open that door…" Sammy said as Rouge glared at her.

"Oh yeah…" Ashley said as Sammy slapped her forehead.

"Everybody be careful. They booby-trapped the whole house." Keyon said as Todd laughed.

"Oh grow up Todd!" Josh said as Ashley laughed.

"Ah!" Cream yelled as she stepped on the step paint flinging in her face.

"Shouldn't you know where they put everything?!" Cream said as she wiped the paint out of her eyes.

"I just said they booby-trapped the whole house. I never went into detail about it." Sammy said as Todd laughed. "Todd! Seriously?" Sammy said as she rolled her eyes.

"Eh!" Arielle said as she came out of the kitchen.

"Maybe we should just set them all off." Josh said as they all looked at him. "What? They were all going to get covered in paint anyways." Josh said as Silver thought of something. He sent out a telekinetic wave throughout the house as everybody looked at him confused. Paint buckets could be heard falling over throughout the house as Silver smirked.

"Problem solved." He said as he stretched out on the couch.

"Another prank?!" Ashley asked excitedly as Rouge nodded with her eyes in slits.

"Yes!" Josh said as he and Keyon high-fived. "Oh c'mon!" Josh yelled as everybody stood outside Karen's mansion. "He was supposed to be the one who does it!" Josh said pointing at Shadow.

"Ah well." Ashley said as she shrugged her shoulders. Josh sighed annoyed as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"You want to be an actor, right? Well, go on and act!" Sammy said as Josh glared at her.

"But she doesn't even like me." Josh said as Keyon pushed him out of the bushes.

"Go!" Tails yelled as Josh sighed. He walked over to the door before knocking on it. Karen opened the door up and looked at him confused.

"Jason?" She said as Josh smiled forcefully.

"It's Josh." He corrected as she shrugged her shoulders. "So…what's up?" Josh said as Karen stared at him.

"Nothing…what are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be with that Ashley girl? Isn't she, like, your girlfriend?" She asked as Josh cringed.

"Not with someone as beautiful as you hanging around." He said flashing her a smile as she smiled a bit.

"Oh really?" She said twirling her hair as he internally gagged.

"How about you forget about Shadow? I'll show you some real fun." He said winking as she giggled.

"Oof!" Todd yelled as Karen looked out the door. Josh panicked and grabbed her face smashing his lips to hers.

"Ew…" Everybody said before moving away. Josh pulled away as Karen looked at him dazed.

"You might want to turn around." He said as Karen whipped around to see a balloon headed towards her. She ducked as Josh teleported away. James swept her off her feet with his powers as Erica and Julie came running downstairs. They got blasted against the wall with water by Midnight. They grouped them together with water or wind blocking their vision.

"Fire and Ice." Keyon called out as Winter, Luna, and Blaze stepped up. Blaze surrounded them in fire making them sweat as she smirked. Winter and Luna came up and started a tornado of frozen wind around them making them shiver. They stopped the wind as Amy brought back her hammer. She stood behind Julie and Erica and wound her hammer up.

"Batter's up!" She yelled slamming her hammer right into their butts sending them flying into the walls.

"Damn…" Josh said as Amy smirked and swung her hammer over her shoulder. "I never knew it was that hard." Josh said as Sammy nodded.

"Let's go for a ride." Rouge said as she lifted her up in the air. Karen screamed and Rouge let her drop causing her to scream more. Tails grabbed onto her as he flew up next to Rouge.

"Let go! Let go! Let go!" Ashley chanted as Karen panicked. Tails threw her in the air towards Cream as she caught her by her hair.

"AHH!" Karen yelled as Cream dropped her. Rouge swooped down and caught her quickly only to swing her around and smashing her on the ground. Ashley walked back all three girls twirling a pair of scissors in her hand while whistling. She clamped the scissors together as Julie let out an ear piercing scream.

"Good God, girl! Shut up!" Keyon yelled as Julie started to hyperventilate.

"Line them up." Ashley said as Rebecca, Nikki, and Arielle all pulled their hair out. Ashley walked by casually snipping off their hair.

"You bitch! You snipped off my hair!" Karen screeched as she held her strands in her hands.

"Oo…that's going to cost you." Sammy said as they all looked around blindly.

"Let's take out the trash shall we?" Amy said as Sammy smirked. They both grabbed Erica and Julie and threw them out on the yard. Todd lifted Karen off the ground as Luna and Blaze stood opposite of each other. They blew out warm and cold air out causing a small tornado to start around Karen. Shadow, Sammy, Sonic, Keyon, Spark, and Static all started to run around her causing her to spin around more. Karen yelled as everybody watched in amusement. Everybody screeched to a halt and let Karen pass out on her marble floor. Everybody did a high five as they left the house.

"Wait!" Todd yelled as he ran back in the house. "Aw…who drew on her face?" Todd said as Josh smirked.

"Beat ya to it." He said as Todd glared. Sammy pulled Shadow to the side whispering something to them as they smirked. They both sped up a tree and kicked Romeo, Devin, and Ricky out of it. The dumped to buckets of piss on them as they yelled in disgust.

"This isn't over!" Romeo yelled as they walked away. Everybody laughed as Shadow and Spark jumped down from the tree. They all arrived at the authors' house and started to hang out.

"No you don't!" Reese yelled as everybody looked over at him.

"Just give up Reese!" Keyon yelled back as Sammy sighed.

"What are you two arguing about?" Blaze asked as Reese crossed his arms.

"He thinks he knows Sammy better than me." Reese said as Sonic gasped in horror.

"Oh my God! The horror!" He said overdramatically as Reese rolled his eyes.

"That's like Winter saying she knows Josh better than me." Spark said as Winter looked at him strange.

"But I do." She said as Spark laughed.

"No you don't." He said as Winter put her hands on her hips.

"Yes I do." Winter said as Josh tried to hide himself.

"Josh tell her that I know you better!" Spark demanded as Josh raised in his hands in front of him.

"I'm staying out of this." He said as Ashley stood up.

"I think we should have a contest." She said raising her hand in the air. "A 'Who knows Who' contest." She said pointing at Sammy then Josh.

"Uh…" Sammy said as Reese and Keyon both stood up.

"Bring it!" They both yelled as they glared at each other.

"Just give up now babe." Winter said as Spark glared at her.

"From this point on I'm no longer your babe." He said as Winter shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh God…" Sammy said as everybody gathered around her and Josh.

"This is going to be fun!" Tails said as Sammy glared at him. "Well for us anyways." He said as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Yes! I found it!" Ashley said running back into the room with one of those bells that you hit to make it ding. (Totally forgot what they're called) "I'm going to place this between you two and whoever dings it first gets to answer. If it's wrong then the other answers. Since Reese and Keyon started this argument they get to go first." Ashley said as they stood across from each other at the coffee table.

"I'm really going to hate this." Sammy said as Ashley sat on the recliner.

"First question: What's Sammy's biggest fear?" Ashley asked as Reese dinged the bell first.

"Spiders!" He yelled as everybody looked at Sammy.

"Yes." She groaned as Reese cheered.

"Sammy's favorite school subject?" Ashley asked as Keyon dinged the bell. Reese cursed as Keyon whipped around.

"Biology!" He said as Sammy nodded. "Woo! In your face!" Keyon said as Reese rolled his eyes.

"Sammy's favorite food?" Ashley asked as Reese pushed Keyon back and dinged the bell.

"No way! That's cheating!" Keyon yelled as Ashley shrugged her shoulders.

"I never said it was." She said as Knuckles laughed.

"This is going to get interesting." He said as Sammy sighed.

"Her favorite food is pasta! Any kind!" Reese said as Sammy nodded.

"Who does Sammy think is the most overrated singer?" Ashley asked as Keyon slammed on the bell.

"Jonas Brothers!" Keyon yelled as Josh put his fist in the air.

"Damn right!" Josh said as Sammy laughed and nodded.

"Sammy's middle name?" Ashley asked as Reese elbowed Keyon and rang the bell.

"Rose!" Reese yelled as Sammy sighed.

"Would you guys stop yelling?" Sammy asked as they both shrugged.

"What is Sammy's most embarrassing moment?" Ashley asked as Sammy gasped in horror.

"No way!" Sammy said as Keyon dinged the bell.

"She got a period stain while on a class trip to DC and she couldn't change until they got back to the hotel which was at the end of the day. The trip had mostly boys." Keyon said as Sammy covered her face in embarrassment.

"That makes it a yes!" Silver said as Sammy kicked his head. "Ow!" He said as Sammy glared at him.

"What's Sammy's favorite season and why?" Ashley asked as Keyon shocked Reese's hand and dinged the bell.

"Winter because she loves the cold and the all around feeling of Christmas." Keyon said as Reese glared at him.

"Yes." Sammy said as Reese flipped Keyon off.

"What does Sammy hate most in a person?" Ashley asked as Reese dinged the bell.

"Lying and Fakeness." He said as Sammy nodded.

"I see how you came to Karen." Amy mumbled as Sammy shrugged her shoulders.

"Who's Sammy's favorite actor?" Ashley asked as Keyon dinged the bell.

"Will Smith!" He said as Sammy nodded.

"What's Sammy's favorite song?" Ashley asked as Reese dinged the bell.

"Trick question! Sammy has too many favorite songs to just pick one." Reese said as Ashley smirked.

"Name five." She said as Reese froze. Keyon pushed him aside as he started listing off songs.

"'_My Drink N' My 2 Step'_, _'If Today Was Your Last Day'_, _'Brighter'_, _'Butterfly Kisses'_, and _'She Ain't Got No Money in the Bank'_." Keyon said as Sammy nodded.

"One point goes to each though! Reese got that it was a trick question!" Sammy said as Reese stuck his tongue at Keyon.

"What's Sammy's two favorite shows?" Ashley asked as Reese grabbed the bell and dinged it.

"'_Friends' _and _'Scrubs'_." He said as Sammy nodded.

"Woo!" Reese said as Keyon grabbed the bell out of his hand and put it back on the table.

"Ok, it's a tie score. This is the question that breaks it." Ashley said as everybody leaned forward in anticipation. "What is the thing that can make Sammy cry just by thinking about it?" Ashley asked as both guys paused.

"Are you kidding me?!" Sammy said as everybody shushed her. They were both in deep thought as everybody waited. _Ding! _The bell was heard an it was in the hands of…Keyon.

"She cries over the thought of her dad ever dying." He said as everybody looked at Sammy.

"Yes." Sammy said as Keyon threw his hands in the air.

"Woo!" He said as he kissed Sammy fully on the lips. He pulled away leaving Sammy looking dazed.

"Whatever! It proves nothing." Reese said as Keyon laughed in his face. Spark and Winter both stepped up to the coffee table glaring at each other.

"How about we all just go see a movie?" Josh said as everybody shushed him. He grumbled as Sammy patted his shoulder.

"What's Josh's favorite food?" Ashley asked as Spark quickly dinged the bell.

"Oreos!" Spark yelled as Josh nodded. "Point one for the Sparkster." Spark said as everybody looked at him. "Not going to work?" He asked as everybody nodded.

"What's his biggest fear?" Ashley said as Winter kissed Spark. She pulled away leaving Spark dazed with a goofy smile on his face. She pushed him back and dinged the bell.

"Falling. He's scared of falling!" Winter exclaimed as Josh nodded.

"Hmm…that's nice to know." Shadow said as he smirked. Josh moved far away from him gripping his seat.

"That was just dirty!" Spark yelled as Winter shrugged her shoulders. "Stupid hormones." Spark muttered as Winter smirked.

"What's Josh's favorite hobby?" Ashley asked as Spark slammed his hand on the bell. "Jeez…no need to break the bell." Ashley said as Spark rolled his eyes.

"Doodling!" Spark said as Josh nodded completely bored out of his mind.

"2 to 1!" Spark yelled as Winter huffed.

"What's Josh's favorite sport?" Ashley asked as Winter froze Spark and grabbed the bell.

"Basketball!" She said as Spark growled.

"Team?" Ashley asked as Spark broke free and shocked Winter (not too much) and grabbed the bell.

"Kansas!" Spark yelled as everybody looked towards Josh who was gone. He came walking in with a bag of Oreos nodding. Ashley rolled her eyes before placing the bell back in the middle.

"Josh's favorite movie?" Ashley asked as Winter dinged the bell.

"Iron Man!" Winter yelled as Josh nodded.

"Is it over?" Josh asked in boredom.

"No way!" Spark yelled as Josh groaned.

"What's Josh's favorite book?" Ashley asked as Spark dinged the bell.

"The Cirque De Freak series!" Spark yelled as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"And more yelling." She said as Josh nodded.

"Josh's dream job?" Ashley asked as Winter dinged the bell.

"To be an actor!" Winter yelled as Josh smiled and nodded.

"Ok, last question: What was Josh's most embarrassing moment?" Ashley asked as Josh stood straight up.

"I never agreed to this." Josh said as Ashley scoffed and pushed him back down. The bell was heard and everybody whipped around to see…Spark.

"He was at play callback and instead of yelling crackpot he yelled cock!" Spark yelled as everybody started laughing.

"Oh go fuck yourselves!" Josh grumbled as Spark threw his arms in the air.

"I'm the winner!" Spark yelled as Winter glared at him. "C'mon babe." Spark said as Winter crossed her arms.

"You deserved to be ignored." Josh said glaring at Spark as Spark sighed.

"Get over your little hissy fit." Spark said as Josh flipped him off. After the intense rounds of the 'stupidity game' as Sammy would like to call it everybody was heading out of the house when suddenly.

"AHH!" Sammy screamed as everybody whipped around to look at her. She was covered head to toe with fish guts.

"Eww!" Everybody said as she glared at the fancy car sitting in the street.

"Don't mess with us!" Romeo yelled before driving off.

"Bastard!" Sammy yelled as Ashley quickly clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream. We have revenge." Ashley said as Sammy fumed.

"And it's going to be good." Keyon said as Josh smirked.

"I'll make it." Sammy said as she stormed into the house and straight into the shower.

"Man…I needed that tonight." Josh groaned as Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Use the one downstairs." Ashley said as Josh looked at her disgusted.

"That's yours." Josh said as Ashley rolled her eyes and walked back into the house.

"How about we just kill them and end it now?" Keyon said as Josh put his arm around him.

"That can't happen. If it did Joseph, Jared, Cassandra, Damien, and the rest of them won't be born. Then New Gen. wouldn't be as good." Josh said clapping his shoulder before jogging up the stairs.

"But they die too!" Keyon yelled chasing after them. At school everybody was spread out throughout the school putting their plan into action. First victim: Ricky Anderson. Josh and Reese were leaning against Josh's locker when they saw Ricky approach. They smirked at each other before walking over Todd, Tails, and Static. Ricky was getting some book out of his lockers when he felt someone behind him. He whipped around and saw no one.

'_Get a hold of yourself Ricky. No one dares to fuck around with you.' _He thought to himself as he turned back towards his locker.

'_Yes…no one dares to mess with the great Ricky Anderson.' _Josh thought as Ricky flinched and whipped around.

"Josh?" Ricky whispered as his eyes scanned the halls.

'_Man…people are thinking you're paranoid.' _Reese thought as Ricky whipped around.

"Reese?" Ricky said as he circled around.

"_Jeez…the dude is talking to himself. Are you always like this?' _Josh asked in his head as Ricky slammed his locker and started to charge down the hall. He grabbed Reese and threw him against Josh into the lockers. He pinned them both down as he glared at them.

"Um…claustrophobic here." Josh said with his cheek pressed against the locker.

"What the hell do you think you're trying to pull?" Ricky growled as Reese pushed him off.

"I'm just trying to get through this year." Josh said as he slid from Ricky's grip.

"Just stay the fuck away from us." Reese sneered as he and Josh left with the rest of the group.

"Psychopath." Static murmured as Ricky frowned.

'_Just be happy that we didn't plant water balloons in your locker.' _Josh thought in Ricky's head as Ricky started to panic. Ricky growled and whipped around knocking down a poor freshman.

'_Now, that was just rude. At least apologize.' _Reese thought as Ricky started to breath heavily. He ran through the halls trying to get away from their voices. _'Oo…don't look now here comes Julie.' _Reese said as Ricky whipped around to see the choppy haired Julie.

'_Aw, a shame for the hair. Actually, I think it makes her look better.' _Josh thought as Ricky backed up into a locker.

"Get out of my head!" Ricky yelled as everybody looked at him like he was deranged…which he was.

'_Aw…are you a-scared? I thought Ricky never gets scared.' _Reese taunted as Ricky held his head.

"Please! Stop! Stop" Ricky yelled landing on his knees as everybody backed away from him. For a good ten minutes there was silence and he sighed in relief.

'_BOO!' _Josh yelled in his head as Ricky jumped up.

"AHH!" He yelled as he ran out of the school. The small group laughed as Josh pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Ricky is outta here." Josh said as he wiped a tear from his eyes. James smirked as he turned off his walkie-talkie. He, Keyon, Sonic, Jerry, and Silver were waiting at the end of the hall where Devin's locker was for the bell to ring. When it did and everybody left halls they hid behind the wall waiting for Devin to go to his locker.

"You ready?" James asked as Sonic scoffed.

"Of course." Sonic said as he lined himself at the end of the hall.

"You know I can make this totally easy and freeze time." Keyon said as Sonic glared at her.

"Hey…shut up!" Sonic said as Keyon laughed. Sonic took off when he saw Devin. James sped him up by pushing wind towards him. Devin felt a gust of wind go by him as he had his head in his locker. He looked around feeling a note on his shoulder. He looked at it quizzically before ripping it off his shirt.

_Meet me under the bleachers. ASAP!_

He smirked as he noticed it as Nikki's handwriting. He slammed his locker and walked out of the school. The small group smirked before running out to the bleachers. Devin jogged towards the bleachers looking around confused.

"Jerry." James said as Jerry's eyes glowed green. Suddenly rock shackles came around Devin's ankles. He tried to walk, but he was solidly connected to the ground.

"A little mud for some substance." Jerry said with his eyes still glowing. He lifted some in the air and chucked it at Devin's face. Devin stumbled backwards, but because of the shackles he landed smack-dab on his ass. Silver took the mud of his face and Devin sighed in relief before he had thrown back in his face. He spat it out as the guys laughed.

"Blow dry." James whispered as he blew a gust of air down on him. The mud around Devin dried on him leaving it clumped up on his body. He made a sound of disgust as he tried to push himself up. Jerry broke the shackles before Silver lifted him up in the air. The guys all dropped onto the ground as Devin growled at him.

"_Stanson_!" Devin hissed as Keyon shivered a bit as they all looked at him.

"Sorry. I got a remembrance from another story." He said as they all shrugged their shoulders.

"Let's finish this." Sonic said as Silver smirked. Silver pulled him back before flinging him towards a bar. Everybody grabbed onto Keyon as he stopped time when Devin was just about to hit the pole gut first.

"Picture time!" Sonic said as they all gathered around Devin's fearful face and took a picture. "That's one for the books." Sonic said as they all laughed and walked away.

"Oh wait." Keyon said as he unfroze time letting Devin smash into the pole knocking him out cold. "Ok, Devin's out." Keyon said into his walkie-talkie as Ashley smirked and turned off her walkie-talkie.

"Go!" Sammy said as Amy glared at her. "Or go when you want to." She said putting her hands of defensively. Romeo showed up in the parking lot as Amy groaned.

"Good luck!" Shadow said as Amy smiled a bit. "Don't make it too convincing." He said quickly as she rolled her eyes. Amy strutted her way towards Romeo as he smirked at her approaching form.

"I must say I was almost surprised by your note." Romeo said wrapping his arm around Amy's waist. It took all of Amy's strength not to whip out her hammer and smash all the way to Pluto. "_Almost._" He said with a wink as Amy strained to smile.

"I always knew you would know. I mean, how could I resist such a handsome face." She said trailing her finger along his jaw. Shadow was fuming as he glared at Romeo.

"Dude! You're crushing the wall!" Ashley said as she looked at the crumbling brick. Shadow dropped his hand as Ashley rolled her eyes. "Men and their jealousy." Ashley said as Elijah, Spark, and Shadow whipped around and glared at her. Romeo started to lean his slimy lips towards Amy's as Amy gagged. She pressed her finger to his lips as he opened his eyes.

"You know all to well how much I want that, but I need a quick something from you." Amy said seductively as Romeo smirked.

"And what is that babe?" He said as Amy smiled innocently.

"Shadow needs to be out of the picture." She said seriously as he looked down at her confused. His eyes widened in fear as he held her at arms length.

"Y-You want me to k-kill him?" Romeo stuttered as Amy looked at him innocently.

"It's the only way for me to be your Juliet." She purred as Romeo looked at her shocked.

"Rose!" Shadow shouted as Amy whipped around smiling innocently at Shadow.

"Shadow! Romeo and I were-"Shadow cut Amy off as Romeo watched on in fear.

"Cut the bullshit! I knew exactly what you were doing. I fucking trusted you!" Shadow yelled as Romeo cowered away. Shadow started laughing in a total creeper way as he looked at Amy. "If I can't have you…" He said pulling out a (fake) gun and aimed it at Amy. "…No else can." He said as he shot Amy right in the chest. Amy's scream filled the air as she fell to the ground with blood covering her chest. Oh so Romeo thought. In reality the gun was one of those guns that just make the noise and Amy simply pierced a bag of fake blood under her shirt.

"Oh shit!" Romeo yelled as he looked at Amy's dying body and back up to Shadow. Shadow fell to his knees dropping the gun looking at Amy's "dead" body. _'This is my last chance to fulfill Amy's wish.' _Romeo thought like he actually cared. Romeo grabbed the gun and shot Shadow square in the chest. Shadow did the same as Amy and fell backwards with blood all over his chest. Romeo's hand shook as he dropped the gun and looked at the dead bodies.

"You know what to do Elijah." Spark said as Elijah rolled his eyes lifting his hood up.

"Yeah, yeah." He said ripping off his necklace making it turn into a scythe. He walked out as Romeo fell onto his knees.

"Darren Rivers…" Elijah said in an eerie voice as Romeo backed away in fear.

"No…" Romeo said as he looked up at the face of "death".

"You killed Shadow the Hedgehog for reasons of lust. You must burn in the deepest pits of hell." He said as Sammy sighed.

"Jerry could have done this." She muttered as she placed her mouth to the ground. She belted out a scream focusing it on the ground. It soon caused a giant crack to rip open between Elijah and Romeo. Josh teleported Blaze in the crack as she created flames within the cracks. Romeo started to hyperventilate as he looked at the flames.

"I didn't do anything wrong! He killed Amy!" Romeo yelled pointing at Shadow's body.

"He killed her for her sin of adultery. You killed for lust. You shall perish!" Elijah said as Spark, Sammy, and Ashley watched.

"He's good." Spark said as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Of course. I made him good." Sammy said as Ashley and Spark rolled their eyes.

"You die today!" He said as he raised his scythe in the air. Romeo felt something grab his leg and looked at the zombie-fied face of Amy. He screamed as Elijah brought down his scythe on him.

"AHHH!" Romeo screamed like a girl as Spark sent an electric shock throughout the ground making Romeo pass out. Elijah rested his scythe on his shoulder making it turn back into his necklace as everybody got up from the ground.

"This was the best chapter ever!" Ashley said as everybody rolled their eyes.

_(A/N): Ah, got to love the pranks. _


	15. Misguiding Friendships

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): I thought flu shots are supposed to prevent you from getting you sick. I guess I was wrong. In other news I have a poll on my profile about my next story. The sooner you vote the quicker it will come out. _

"Soccer game tomorrow night!!" Todd and Static yelled running down the hall. They passed by Josh and Sammy who were walking down the hall.

"Uh…what's that all about?" Josh asked looking at Todd and Static confused.

"Soccer game tomorrow night. They're supporting their girlfriends." Sammy said simply as Josh looked down at her.

"What about Keyon?" He asked as Sammy scoffed.

"He knows I don't want extra attention. If he does that I'll be sure to be punch him." Sammy said as Josh scoffed.

"Please, the most you'll do is yell at him and give him the silent treatment. The only thing you did remotely violent was punch him in the chest for signing you up for the talent show." Josh said as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a very violent person and he's my boyfriend." She said defensively as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, because that's so important." He said sarcastically as she shoved him. Spark was slumped over his desk as Keyon walked into the classroom.

"Uh…" Keyon said as he looked down at Spark. "Something wrong?" He asked sitting next to him.

"Winter has been spending a lot of time with Reese." He mumbled through the desk as Keyon tilted his head.

"It can't be that much time." He said trying to make him feel better.

"It is! She barely spends time with me and when she is she's always texting _Reese_." Spark sneered as he lifted his head off the desk.

"Uh…they could be working on something together." Keyon said trying not to reveal the plans for spring break.

"Like what?" Spark questioned as he stared at Keyon.

"School project?" Keyon suggested as Spark rolled his eyes.

"I'm losing my girlfriend!" Spark yelled as Keyon sighed.

"Stop being overdramatic! You're not losing you're girlfriend!" Keyon yelled slapping Spark across the face. Spark stared at him in shock as Keyon crossed his arms. "Yeah! I did it!" He said as Spark just moped.

"Winter…" He whined as Keyon rolled his eyes.

"There's no hope." He said as Spark groaned.

"C'mon ladies! Work those legs!" The coach yelled at Sammy, Jillian, Midnight, and the rest of the team who were running drills.

"I think I'm going to die." Midnight huffed out as Sammy nodded.

"My legs feel like jell-o." Jillian said as they heard an obnoxious whistle being blown.

"This is not chit-chat time! Cat! Jameson! Hawkins! Give fifty push-ups!" The coach yelled as they all groaned.

"But we barely said anything!" Sammy exclaimed as the coach blew her whistle.

"That's twenty more for you Hawkins! Would you like more?" She asked twirling her whistle as Sammy sighed and started her push-ups. "I want to see better saves Johnson!" The coach yelled as Sammy sighed.

"I really hate this coach." Sammy muttered as all three girls collapsed on the ground. Arielle was walking to her locker after school to retrieve a book she had forgotten. She closed her locker when she started to feel rumbling. She looked around confused before feeling the wall behind her being blown apart. She whipped around to see Eggman in his new robo-walker.

"Good afternoon Ms. Ericson." He said with a sickening smile. Arielle took off running down the hall as Eggman chased after her.

"Great…now I have lard ass chasing me and my biggest worry today was finishing my Spanish paper." Arielle said as she took a sharp turn down a hall with Eggman close on her heels. "These are the times I wish I had powers." She muttered as she pushed herself faster.

"Run as much as you want, but you'll never escape me." Eggman cackled as Arielle shuddered. Arielle pulled out her cell phone and started to dial Elijah's number until Eggman clamped a claw on her. She watched in desperation as her phone slid across the floor. Arielle squirmed against the claw's grip as Eggman laughed. "There's no use young one." He said as he controlled the claw to bring Arielle closer to him.

"Ew…do you ever clean that mustache?" Arielle asked as Eggman glared at her. The claw flipped her around so her back was toward Eggman.

"Samantha won't have her little friends to help her anymore." He said as he stuck a small chip on the back of Arielle's head. Arielle's eyes widened as they turned a darker gold and her face turned expressionless. Eggman smirked as he placed her back on the ground and left the school.

"You know this wouldn't happen if you actually carry your books." Josh voice rang through the hall as Arielle's hand turned in the direction of it.

"Yeah, yeah shut up pretty boy." Ashley said as Keyon laughed and Josh rolled his eyes.

"Why did you come anyways?" Josh asked as he looked at Keyon.

"It's not like I had anything else better to do." He said as Ashley opened her locker.

"Yeah, homework and such are so not important." Josh said sarcastically as Keyon rolled his eyes.

"I already finished it smart ass." Keyon said as Josh laughed a bit.

"Arielle!" Ashley yelled as she spotted the wolf. Arielle turned around with a bright smile as the three approached her. "What are you doing here?" Ashley asked as Arielle lifted up her book.

"Just picking up a book I forgot." She said as Ashley whipped around to look at Josh.

"See! I'm not the only one." She said as Josh rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Where's Sammy?" Arielle asked as Ashley turned back around.

"She has soccer practice today. The big game is tomorrow!" Ashley said excitedly as Arielle half-smiled.

"Yes, Sammy. It always seems to be about her." Arielle said as all three authors looked at her confused.

"What?" Keyon asked a little offended as Arielle shrugged her shoulders.

"I mean, c'mon guys. It always seems about her. I know she's the author and everything, but it doesn't need to be all about her." She said as they all looked at her confused. "Even before you guys came she made it all about her OCs. Your characters were just little sidekicks. Hell, she even outshines the original Sonic characters. Think about it. You told us the story ends with Reese's and Luna's wedding. Why not just end it with something about everyone? She seems pretty self-absorbed." Arielle said as Josh looked at her confused.

"You barely know her to say that." Josh said as Arielle raised an eyebrow.

"Really now? You guys knew her just as long as we have and don't even tell me you knew her before that because you didn't know the real her. You just knew the author." Arielle said as Ashley crossed her arms.

"I know her like the back of my hand! Everything from family to relationships!" Ashley yelled as Arielle crossed her arms.

"Really? About her perfect doctor parents, law student sister, and college studious brother? Her perfect boyfriends and friends? Everything about her _perfect _life." Arielle said as Ashley looked down.

"Ashley! You can't be considering she's right." Keyon said as Ashley looked up at him.

"Well think about it Keyon! Haven't you noticed things have been about her lately? For fuck's sakes! She's the one that got to be in the consuming relationship and the one to be attacked by Eggman." Ashley said as Keyon looked down at her in shocked.

"But she didn't have any control over that." Keyon said as Ashley crossed her arms.

"Really? I don't think so. You guys it has been all about her characters in every story. One of us would be lucky for our characters mentioned." Ashley said as Josh slumped forward.

"She has a point." Josh said as Keyon sighed.

"I know." Keyon said as Ashley stamped her foot on the ground before storming away. Keyon and Josh followed her as Arielle watched with a smirk.

"I can't believe I didn't realize this bitch before!" Ashley yelled as she stormed out of the school.

"She had us all played Ashley!" Josh said as Keyon stayed silent.

"I know, but I know these kinds of people on the spot!" Ashley said as tears started to form in her eyes. "I thought she was our friend." She said as Josh sighed. "I feel so stupid!" She said rubbing her eyes harshly.

"We're all thinking that way. Let's just hope the sooner we get out of here the sooner we can get back with our lives." Keyon said in a low voice as Josh teleported them all back to the house.

"Thanks for the ride Jill!" Sammy yelled as she waved to Jillian. Jillian and Midnight waved bye as they drove off. Sammy opened the door as she dropped her soccer bag by the door and closed the door behind her. "Hello?" Sammy called out as she looked around the house. She turned around to see Ashley stomping towards her looking all kinds of pissed. "Hey-"Sammy was cut off with a swift punch to the face by Ashley. "Dude! What the hell!?" Sammy yelled holding her cheek.

"There's more where that came from bitch!" Ashley yelled as Sammy looked at her confused and shocked.

"What's wrong?!" Sammy yelled as Josh and Keyon came into the kitchen to refrain Ashley.

"Let me go!" Ashley yelled as tears started to sting her eyes. "I'm going to fucking beat her ass!" She yelled as she fought against Josh's and Keyon's hold.

"What did I do Ashley?!" Sammy yelled over her screaming. Ashley stopped struggling against the guys' hold as she glared at Sammy.

"What did you do? What did _you _do?" Ashley said as she clenched her fists. "You fucking played us like a finely tuned violin! You were all about yourself this whole time! Did you seriously think we wouldn't find out?" Ashley yelled as Sammy looked at her confused.

"W-what are you talking about?" Sammy said as Ashley choked back a sob wiping the traitor tears that fell down her cheeks.

"I told you everything! Everything! And you turn out to be a selfish bitch!" Ashley yelled as she fumed at Sammy. "I bet you didn't even care about me!" Ashley screamed as she stared down her friend.

"I do care! Ashley I don't know what happened, but I do care for you. All of you! You guys I could care less about myself!" Sammy pleaded as Ashley ran her hand over her face.

"Sammy, we all know that you're only out for yourself! There's no denying it!" Josh yelled as Sammy cowered under him. "I should have fucking known when you didn't want Spark to become demon." He growled as Ashley stood by him.

"Do us all a favor and just leave. God back to your stupid little perfect life! With your perfect family and friends!" Ashley said before storming out of the kitchen.

"Ashley…" Sammy said as Josh shook his head.

"You've done enough." He said as he walked out of the kitchen. Sammy turned towards Keyon.

"Keyon…" She said reaching her hand out. Keyon opened his mouth, but closed it and shook his head.

"Just go Sammy. Before it gets any worse." He said leaving her alone in the kitchen. Sammy let her hand fall by her side before going upstairs to collect at few things. She packed them in her soccer bag as she placed it on her shoulder. She looked up the stairs before sighing and leaving. She dialed a familiar number as she walked away from the house.

"_Hey what's up?" _Luna said as she answered her phone.

"Hey…can I stay with you for a while?" Sammy asked as she adjusted the strap on her soccer bag.

"_Sure…but why?" _Luna asked as Sammy sighed.

"I just got kicked out of my house." She said sadly as Luna gasped on the phone. "And lost my best friends." She sighed as she heard shuffling noises on the phone.

"_I'm on my way. What happened?" _Luna asked as Sammy sat on the sidewalk.

"I don't even know." Sammy said resting her head on her knees letting her quills fall around her. Luna eventually came and picked Sammy up as they drove off to her house. Sammy sat on Luna's bed after showering and changing. Luna came in with some Oreos and milk looking at her sympathetically. Sammy groaned as she put her face into her knees again.

"What?" Luna asked concerned as she placed the cookies and milk down.

"Oreos were Josh's favorite food." Sammy mumbled through her knees as Luna sighed.

"Sorry." She said as Sammy stayed silent. Luna sat across from her on her fiddling with her fingers. "Sammy, can I ask you something?" Luna asked as Sammy lifted her head up.

"Yeah." She said as Luna pushed her hair back.

"Why aren't you crying? Usually people cry after going through a situation like yours." Luna said as Sammy sighed.

"I don't like to cry. It's the stupidest thing ever and I hate it. I know what you're going to say after this, but just don't. I bottle up my emotions. I let them all go through me and eventually they'll fade away. I put on a brave face and go on with the day." Sammy explained as Luna looked at her.

"What happens when the bottle fills up?" Luna asked quietly as Sammy sighed.

"That's what I'm trying to prevent." She said as Luna looked down at her sadly. At school word got around and the whole group was ignoring Sammy all except Luna. Reese wouldn't even understand and that hurt Sammy. Sammy put her mask on and went through school ignoring the sneers and glares she was getting. She was walking to her AP Government class with her book against her chest. Someone knocked it clean out of her hands and onto the floor.

"Oops. Sorry about that." Knuckles said with fake sincerity as he and Silver passed by. Sammy could hear them laugh as she bent down to pick up her book. Sammy sighed as she continued to make her way to her class.

"Did you see that?" Luna said as Reese shrugged his shoulders. "Reese. She's obviously upset by all this." Luna said as Reese frowned.

"Yeah right. She just picked up her books and got up. By now she would have broke down crying. She hasn't even come to either of us to apologize." Reese said with a huff as Luna sighed.

"You just don't know." She said before walking away.

"Why are we even here?" Josh asked as the group moved through the bleachers.

"To support Jillian and Midnight." Keyon answered as everybody took their seats.

"But _she's _playing." Josh said crossing her arms as Keyon rested his arms on his thighs.

"So…plus Ashley's giving the play by play." Keyon said as Josh grumbled.

"WHAT IS UP CMHS!!???" Ashley yelled into the microphone as everybody cheered. "Are you ready for some _fútbol_?!?!" She asked as everybody cheered louder. "Let's here for the CMHS Girls Varsity Tornadoes!" Ashley yelled not as loud before because she knew Sammy was on the team. The team jogged onto the field as everybody cheered. Sammy took a breath as before jogging to catch up with her team. When they made it to their side of them field Jillian and Midnight glared at her as she looked down. Sammy, Jillian, Midnight, and the team all took their positions on the field against the opposing team. Midnight kicked off the ball to Jillian who blazed down the field with the ball. Sammy was on her side wide open, but Jillian ignored her getting the ball stolen away from her.

"C'mon!" Luna said as everybody in the group glared at her. The fullback knocked the ball out of the opponent's feet and kicked over to Midnight. Midnight charged down the field as Static and the group cheered her on. She kicked the ball to the upper corner of the goal scoring a point for the team. Midnight cheered as all the girls congratulated her.

"Good job Midnight." Sammy said as she ran by her.

"I don't need to hear your fake compliments." Midnight growled as she ran faster to her position. Midnight kicked the ball to Jillian who passed to the right forward letting her score. The game continued with Tornadoes scoring seven more goals, but the Bears scoring eight leaving the score 9-8 Tornadoes. No one has yet to pass to Sammy, but she didn't let it affect her. Luna ran down to the field during half time and to Sammy.

"Sammy, you can't let them ignore you out there. You're a part of this team as much as they are." Luna said as Sammy took a sip from her water bottle.

"Don't worry Luna. I'm fine." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Sammy…" Luna said as Sammy placed her water bottle down.

"Luna. I'm fine. No big deal." She said as she ran back onto the field. Luna sighed before walking back up the bleachers. Static saw Midnight heading for the goal and he cheered loudly.

"Yeah! That's where my baby supposed to be! Right inside!" He yelled as everybody turned around and gave him a disgusted look. "I-I never mind." He said as he sat back down and hid his face. Jillian became Midnight's position as center forward as Sammy remained as center mid-fielder. Jillian kicked off to the left forward as everybody charged the field. The player passed back to Jillian who charged down the field. Sammy came down the field next to her wide open, but Jillian still ignored her. The ball eventually got stolen away and the opposing player made it through the other players and scored against Midnight.

"Shit!" Midnight yelled as she punched the ground. Sammy sighed as she ran back to her position. The game went on with Tornadoes scoring three points and Bears scoring three bringing the game to a tie yet again. There were ten minutes left in the game and Sammy decided to make a change. Instead of waiting for Jillian to ignore she stole the ball from her.

"Bitch!" Jillian yelled as Sammy ignored her. Sammy charged down the field and launched the ball right into the field and scored. Sammy sighed in relief as the crowd cheered. Todd stood up furiously placing his hands around his mouth.

"Boo!" He yelled as Sammy looked up to the crowd. Quickly the whole group were on their feet excluding Luna and Keyon.

"BOO!!" They all yelled as the crowd looked at them confused.

"Score made by Samantha Hawkins who stole the ball from her own teammate to steal the glory!" Ashley yelled into the microphone as Sammy looked up at her. Ashley glared down at her before Sammy looked at the group. She looked at every single face seeing their hate for her as they booed her. She jogged back to her position as the referee blew his whistle at the group to make them quiet down. The teams went back to their positions with the Bears having the ball. Everybody shot a glare at Sammy only to see her head down.

"Probably in shame." Shadow said as Sonic agreed with him. As the referee blew the whistle the Bears charged forward. The players moved back towards Midnight as Sammy stood still.

"Great now she's going to cost the team the game." Jerry said as Luna leaned forward.

"You guys look closer." Luna said as everybody looked down confused. They could see a tear fall from her covered face and unto the ground. She tilted her head back up before running down to where all the players were. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was breathing unevenly. Sammy rubbed her eyes constantly as she tried to stay open. The game soon ended with Tornadoes winning. As everybody cheered and celebrated Sammy grabbed her bottle and marched off the field. Ashley caught up with her after she changed and was walking through the parking lot.

"Sammy!" Ashley yelled as Sammy stopped walking and stood still. "Sammy I-"Sammy whipped around eyes irritated and teary.

"Ashley I don't-t want to hear it." She sobbed as Ashley looked at her face.

"Sammy-"Ashley was cut off again by Sammy.

"I said I don't want to hear it!" Sammy yelled her voice cracking. "I don't want to hear how much you guys hate me and how you guys are not going to fall at my pathetic attempt at trying to gain sympathy. How you guys think I'm a fucking bitch or any other shit!" She yelled as she started to pace. "And perfect life?! Where did the fuck did you get that shit? You're calling a clinically depressed brother, a push-over father, a brown-nose sister, and mother…you don't even want me to get started on my mother." Sammy said as Ashley crossed her arms.

"What? Mommy doesn't let you get the new iPod?" Ashley mocked as Sammy fumed.

"Shut the fuck up! Ashley, out of all the people in the world you shouldn't fucking judge people. You want to know my mom fine! All my low self-esteem is from her. Fuck the kids at school and the guys. My mom is the source of all the bad things in my life. Her constant criticizing is the shit that brings me down. One time she blew up at me calling me a selfish brat like my father all because I wouldn't go for a walk with her. So there you have it Ashley! My fucking mother. Mother of the fucking year! Oh and my friends I'm sorry I don't mention how my supposed best friend faked her suicide and later turned into a crack-head hoe only out for herself every fucking time I go on FF!" Sammy yelled as she fumed in her spot. "So, you and the rest of the group could go on saying your shit because I lived through all your insults before." Sammy said before picking up her bag and speeding off.

"Whoa…" Josh said as he and the group approached Ashley.

"I think she's not who we think she is." Ashley said quietly as everybody looked at her.

"Yes she is!" Arielle exclaimed as everybody looked back at her.

"Why do you even think that?" Keyon asked as everybody fully turned towards her.

"I don't think it! I know it!" She retorted as Josh narrowed his eyes at her.

"Her thought process is altered." Josh said as everybody looked at him confused.

"I think that's the smartest sounding sentence you ever said." Ashley said as Josh rolled her eyes.

"Grab her!" Reese yelled as Elijah and Jerry grabbed her. Jillian started to search her as Arielle struggled against the holds. Jillian got to her hair where she felt something metal. She pushed back her hair to see a mechanical chip placed on her head.

"Uh…Tails." Jillian said as Tails stood next to her to see the chip.

"A chip has been placed on her." Tails said as everybody gasped.

"Take it off!" Keyon said as Todd laughed. "It is not the time Todd." Keyon said as Todd slumped over.

"It needs to be removed carefully and slowly." Tails said as he looked at the chip intently. Ashley walked over ripped the chip out of Arielle's hair and threw on the ground before smashing it. "Or recklessly and quickly." Tails said as Ashley rolled her eyes.

"What happened?" Arielle asked as she looked around confused. The group explained to her what happened as she fell on the ground. "Oh my God! This was my entire fault." Arielle said guilty as Tails pursed his lips.

"Looks more like Eggman." Tails said as everybody growled.

"We got to find Sammy and-"Josh wasn't able his sentence because he was interrupted.

"No need." Sammy said as she let out a gleeful sob. Ashley ran to her hugging her as tight as possible.

"I'm so sorry!" She said as Sammy hugged her back.

"I'm sorry too!" Josh said as he hugged Sammy too.

"I'm sorry." Keyon said as he hugged Sammy kissing her on the head. Everybody eventually joined in the hug as Shadow stood on the side.

"Shadow…" Sammy said looking at him sweetly.

"Why group hugging?" He said as he slowly joined in the hug.

"I wouldn't stay happy for long children." They heard Eggman's voice. They whipped around the see his Egg-carrier flying in the air. "For as I know! That chip was not only mind-controlling, but probing. I know all the secrets!" He laughed as he flew away.

"I don't get what this means." Alchemy said as everybody sort of looked confused.

"It means he knows the whole story. He knows where we'll be and what will happen. He knows everything." Sammy said as everybody tensed.

_(A/N): Oo…pretty dramatic chapter. _


	16. Spring Break! Part 1: Mind Conversation

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): It's like winter here! I love it! _

Everybody was a little paranoid since Eggman knows all about what they're going to do. Sammy reassured them that he only knows the major stuff she wrote about and not everything. Some were still pretty paranoid. Everybody was hanging out on the bleachers when Reese and Winter showed up.

"Hey guys! Guess what!" Winter said excitedly as Spark stood up.

"I knew it! You're cheating on me! I'm going to kill you Reese!" Spark said grabbing Reese's collar. Josh slapped his forehead as Keyon rolled his eyes.

"What? No! No! No! I'm not cheating on you! Especially with someone like Reese." Winter said as Spark loosened his grip and Reese looked at her confused.

"What's wrong with me?" Reese asked as Sammy shook her head. Spark rolled his eyes and let go of him before sitting down.

"Anyways, we talked to our parents and…we're going to Miami!" Winter said as everybody stood up and cheered.

"Yeah! Wait, what?" All four authors said confused as everybody looked at them.

"We were supposed to go to Cancun…" Ashley said as Reese stepped forward.

"We had that planned, but then after the whole Eggman thing we decided to throw him off guard and go to Miami." Reese said as Sammy jumped down for the bleachers and high-fived him.

"I knew you were smarter than I thought!" She said as he looked at her confused.

"Why is everybody hating on me today?" He asked as Luna hugged and kissed him. Sammy just remembered something as Josh shot her a glance. Sammy looked at Keyon and Ashley as they both nodded. Ashley jumped on Josh before they both teleported away as Sammy and Keyon took off.

"Uh…" Todd said confused.

"The flight leaves tomorrow. You guys might want to hurry up and pack." Winter said as everybody rushed to their cars.

"Stupid knowing authors!" Sonic said as he grabbed Rebecca and took off. Back at the school Karen was waiting impatiently in front of a locker

"Finally! Took you long enough." Karen yelled at an approaching Romeo who rolled his eyes.

"I'm here aren't I? Anyways, did you want a quickie?" Romeo said resting his arm on the locker as he looked down at her.

"Not today. I know you want Amy and I want Shadow. I hear they're going to Miami and we're going to be there too." Karen said holding up three tickets to Miami. Romeo smirked and grabbed them all before kissing her on the lips.

"And that's why you're my number one girl." He said as Karen smirked.

"I know." She said as he smirked. The next day everybody was at Winter's mansion at the wee hours of the day.

"Why did you have to book it so early?" Ashley complained as she looked at Sammy.

"How is this my fault?" She asked as she rested her head against Keyon's shoulder.

"You're the author who wrote them getting up early." Josh said sleepily as Ashley rested her head on his shoulder. Sammy and Keyon raised their eyebrows as they glared at them.

"We don't care!" They both said as Keyon and Sammy put their hands up innocently. Soon a black Hummer limo pulled up as everybody's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah…I forgot about that." Sammy said dazedly as Keyon rolled his eyes.

"Off the Miami!" Jerry yelled as everybody cheered. They all arrived at the airport an hour later and boarded the plane. Everybody was doing their own thing as they all sat down. Knuckles and Rouge were arguing over who gets the window seat, Rebecca and Sonic were sleeping, Static and Midnight were listening to music, Jerry was tracing circles on Alchemy's stomach, Todd and Jillian were messing around with the entertainment system, Tails nervously put his arm around Cream, Spark and Winter were talking about hotel rooms, Luna and Reese were making plans about their wedding, James was comforting Nikki who was freaking out about the plane, Amy was lying on Shadow's shoulder as she played with their intertwined hands, Elijah held Arielle's hand as she slept, Silver and Blaze were looking at places to go, Sammy was snuggled into Keyon as he listened to music and stroked Sammy's hair, and Ashley had her head rested on Josh's shoulder as he rested his on top of hers.

"Totally not use to that." Spark said to Todd as they both laughed. The plane soon took off and everybody eventually fell asleep. Jerry was the only one awake as he watched Alchemy sleep.

'_You seem nervous.' _Josh said through Jerry's thoughts as Jerry looked up. Josh was stretching a bit, but not enough to wake up Ashley. That would be scary. _'Is it because of the baby?' _Josh asked as Jerry leaned into his seat.

'_How'd you guess?' _Jerry thought back sarcastically as Josh rolled his eyes.

'_Don't worry, man. She loves you and you guys will love this kid. Trust me. I read the sequel.' _Josh said as Jerry laughed silently.

'_So, how is my son or daughter?' _Jerry asked as Josh shook his heads.

'_Sorry bud, I can't give that away. You'll just have to see for yourself.' _Josh said as Jerry groaned and pouted. _'Grow up. You're going to have a kid.' _Josh thought as Jerry rolled his eyes.

'_Oh my God!' _Josh heard as he whipped his head towards Reese.

'_What?' _Josh said as Reese looked at him.

'_Romeo, Karen, and the rest of them are here to ruin our vacation.' _Reese thought as Josh looked at him confused.

'_Wait…What? Where…why…when-'_Reese cut off Josh's thought process as he rolled his eyes.

'_Did you have enough with the W words?' _Reese asked as Josh rolled his eyes. Josh leaned forward tapping Sammy on the shoulder as she blinked her eyes.

"What?" Sammy groaned sleepily burying herself into Keyon's chest.

"Romeo and the others are here." Josh whispered as Sammy shot up and whipped around.

"What!? They're supposed to be thinking we're going to Cancun. How did they find out we're going to Miami?" Sammy asked as Josh shrugged his shoulders. Ashley groaned in her sleep as Josh quickly put his shoulders back down and stayed still.

"Shouldn't we warn Amy and Shadow?" Reese said as Sammy stood up and started walking down the aisle. "Where are you going?" Reese asked as Josh carefully let Ashley rest her head against the window.

"She's going to confront them." Josh said as he followed Sammy to Business class. Sammy and Josh walked right up to Karen and Romeo who were sitting next to each other. Romeo gave Sammy a once over as he smirked at her making her roll her eyes. Karen licked her lips and winked at Josh as he shuddered and moved over to Sammy's other side.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Sammy asked as she glared down at Karen.

"To beat your-"Sammy cut off Ricky who was behind them with a sharp look.

"Excuse me Prissy Ricky. Was I talking to you? No. So sit your ass back down because I was having a conversation with the slut and the man whore." Sammy said as Josh held back some laughter.

"Anyways, why are you guys following us? Don't you have lives of your own?" Josh asked as Romeo sneered at him. "Is that a zit?" Josh asked looking at Romeo's face. Romeo started to panic as Karen rolled her eyes.

"Listen bitch-"Sammy cut off Karen there.

"No _you _listen bitch! I'm sick and tired of your little shit. You want to know what happens on this trip to you guys. You guys getting fucking beat up and you two end up getting together. So, save all of us and you the trouble and fuck each other in the airplane bathroom because we all know it's going to happen eventually." Sammy said as Karen and Romeo looked at her shocked.

"Whoa…" Josh said as Sammy whipped around and started marching back to first class.

"Whoa…" Reese said as he saw both of them come back. Sammy sat back in her seat waking Keyon up.

"What's happening?" He yawned as Sammy whipped around towards Reese.

"Are they're still going to do shit?" Sammy asked as Reese nodded. Sammy groaned as she slumped in her seat.

"Who's doing shit?" Keyon asked as Sammy leaned against him.

"Karen and all the rest of them." Sammy sighed as Keyon looked at her confused. "Yeah, they didn't get tricked by the last minute switch." Sammy yawned as Keyon put a headphone in her ear.

"Well, it's not like we can't take them. Let's just go back to sleep." He said lazily as Sammy laughed a bit. Josh soon faded back into sleep as Reese stayed awake. He looked down at Luna's sleeping form as she leaned against him.

'_I wonder if I can enter her dream.' _Reese thought as he closed his eyes in concentration. His eyes suddenly popped open as a foggy blue color as he entered Luna's dream. He looked around as he stood in darkness. He looked in front of him to see Luna standing a distance away from him with her back towards him.

'_Luna!' _He called out as Luna whipped around. She smiled brightly as she made eye contact with him. Reese started running towards her as she opened her arms. Suddenly a chill passed through Reese making Reese stop in his tracks. He looked down at himself confused before looking up to see his dream-self running towards Luna. They both embraced each other as grass started sprouting under them. Reese looked up to see the darkness fade into a sunset as he looked back down to see he was in the park. He smiled softly to himself as he watched the scene of them getting back together play through.

With a flash the scene changed to a large garden in the afternoon. White chairs were lined up with guests sitting in them. He noticed his friends in the front row – excluding Sammy, Keyon, Ashley, and Josh – as they smiled at Reese's dream-self. Reese walked over to his dream-self who was winged by Silver, Spark, and Todd. He heard people start to sshh each other as he looked down the aisle to see Nikki walking down in a pastel green dress with Amy following and soon Winter. He inhaled sharply as he saw Luna at the end of the aisle. She had a bright smile on her face as she looked at dream-Reese.

Reese smiled at the sight of Luna in her wedding dress walking towards him. She made it to dream-Reese as they both smiled at each other lovingly. Reese stood by his dream-self enjoying the moment in front of him. He stiffened when he heard a disturbing thought within the crowd. He whipped around to see Ricky looking deranged at the end of the aisle.

'_Look what we have here.' _Ricky said as Reese started to make a mad dash towards him. He froze when he saw Ricky hold up a gun and fire it. He jumped in front of the bullet, but it went straight through his chest and hit Luna. She fell to the ground as screams were heard. Spark and Shadow took down Ricky as Reese ran over to his dying bride. Dream-Reese was on his knees holding Luna with tears staining his cheeks. Reese kneeled down next to him as he looked down at Luna in sheer horror.

'_How could you let this happen?' _He heard a voice asked. He looked up to see his dream-self staring right at him. Reese began to shake his head before murmuring no out loud. He stood up and started backing away. Suddenly he was falling as darkness consumed him. He blinked his eyes rapidly as he looked around to see he was on the plane with Luna in his arms. He leaned back into his seat as he exhaled sharply.

'_You alright there, Reese?' _He heard Spark ask as he looked up to see Spark staring at the seat in front of him.

'_Just a bad dream.' _Reese thought as Spark raised his eyebrow.

'_About what?' _Spark asked as Reese sighed.

'_I decided to check out if I could enter Luna's mind while she dreamed. I could, but the dream was so wrong. It started out with me standing in the dark and then I see Luna. I start running towards her, but the dream-me appeared. The background started to change into the night we got back together then it flashed to a wedding. Our wedding. I was enjoying watching until Ricky came and shot Luna! I couldn't stop him! She died and the dream-me looked at me and basically blamed me for it. It was just horrible.' _Reese said as Spark listened.

'_Sounds rough. Why don't you ask Sammy about it? She might tell you what it means.' _Spark thought as Reese looked over to Sammy.

'_She's asleep.' _Reese thought sadly as Spark looked over to her seat.

'_Keyon's not. He can help.' _Spark thought as Reese sighed.

'_I guess.' _Reese thought as he looked over at Keyon.

'_Wait!' _Spark called out as Reese looked at him.

'_What?' _Reese asked as Spark looked over at him.

'_Am I one of your groomsmen?' _Spark asked as Reese rolled his eyes.

'…_yeah.' _He thought as Spark cheered. Reese rolled his eyes before looking over at Keyon. _'Keyon.' _Reese thought as Keyon sighed.

'_Go back to sleep Josh. I don't care about the hot girls in Miami.' _Keyon groaned as Reese looked at him confused.

'_It's Reese…' _Reese thought as Keyon looked at him.

'_Oh…what's up?' _Keyon said as Reese sighed.

'_I'm sure you know about the weird dream I had.' _Reese said as Keyon nodded. _'What's that supposed to mean?' _Reese asked concerned.

'_Don't worry. It's foreshadowing. Nothing like that happens at your wedding.' _Keyon thought as Reese sighed in relief.

'_What is it foreshadowing?' _Reese asked as Keyon gave a sheepish smile.

'_Can't tell you.' _Keyon said as Reese groaned. The pilot announced their soon arrival as everybody woke up. They all got informed about Karen and Romeo and groaned.

"I thought it would work." Winter said as Sammy put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, but don't worry. We'll get them." Sammy said as everybody went to the baggage claim. They all waited outside the airport for the cars to arrive.

"Remember guys not to drink a lot." Jerry said as everybody nodded when Alchemy and Arielle showed up. Soon three black Escalades showed up as everybody got into a circle.

"Ok, who doesn't want to drive?" Sonic asked as Reese stopped him.

"Can I just say who it is? Save us sometime." Reese said as Sonic nodded. "Sonic, Josh, and Elijah." Sonic said as the losers groaned.

"Woo!" Josh yelled as he jumped into the car.

"I'm riding with you." Ashley said to Elijah who nodded understandingly. Everybody drove off to the hotel and quickly got ready for the beach. The guys were waiting in the hall for the girls some impatiently.

"Why do girls take so long?" Josh asked as Keyon leaned on the wall.

"The end product is all worth it." Keyon said as Josh nodded. The girls all came out as they guys' mouths dropped. Keyon looked around for Sammy only spotting Ashley. "Where's Sammy?" Keyon asked as Ashley rolled her eyes.

"She's too shy to come out." Ashley said as she started banging on the door. "You look hot! C'mon we're all waiting…no pressure." Ashley said as the knob slowly turned. Sammy came out with her towel wrapped around like a security blanket. Keyon walked over to her and smiled.

"It's ok. I don't mind." Keyon said as Sammy smiled at him.

"I do." Ashley said she yanked the towel away. Sammy clung to Keyon as he blushed.

"Damn…" Josh said as he tipped his sunglasses down.

"Shut up!" Sammy yelled as she hid behind Keyon.

"Quit gawking my girlfriend." Keyon said as Josh shrugged his shoulders innocently. Everybody headed towards the beach which was right across from the hotel. Sammy, Ashley, Sonic, Rebecca, Shadow, Reese, Elijah, Amy, Arielle, and Luna all went to play volleyball while Jerry, Static, Keyon, Josh, Spark, Silver, Todd, Midnight, and Jillian went surfing. Alchemy, Nikki, Rouge, Blaze, and Cream all laid out as James, Tails, and Winter tried to figure out to start a fire. The volleyball game was all set up with Knuckles as the referee.

"You're going down." Sonic said as Rebecca glared at him.

"You're going way down." Rebecca said as Shadow scoffed.

"It's on." Shadow said as Amy stepped forward.

"Like Donkey-Kong." Amy said as Reese stepped forward.

"In Mong-Long." Reese said.

"I'm going to bring my friend Jenny Wong." Elijah said back.

"It's going to last 'til dawn!" Sammy said.

"I'll make sure not to yawn." Ashley said.

"I'll probably be gone." Arielle said.

"I bet you don't know the capital of Azerbaijan." Luna said as Knuckles groaned loudly.

"Just start the fucking game!" Knuckles yelled as everybody rolled their eyes. The game went on with Rebecca's team winning. Sonic grumbled as they walked back over to their spot.

"You guys just got lucky." Sonic muttered as Rebecca kissed him on the cheek.

"I don't think so, babe." Rebecca said as Sonic tried to hold back his smiled, but failed.

"Dude! Can't you catch up?" Jerry yelled at Spark who glared at him.

"Can you?" Josh said as he and Keyon glided by on their boards. Jerry glared at them as they smiled brightly. Keyon looked over to see Midnight and Static discussing something and nudged Josh. Josh saw it too and teleported them both away before Midnight made Jerry, Silver, and Spark wipe out. They boarded by laughing at the three washed up surfers. Josh and Keyon teleported back on the wave just in time to see Silver knock Static down dragging down Midnight with him. Josh and Keyon laughed as Static looked hurt.

"I thought you were my creator." Static said as Keyon looked at him.

"Which gives me the right to laugh at you." Keyon said as he and Josh paddled towards them.

"I though you guys were going to make a giant wave." Spark said as he looked over at Jerry and Midnight. Midnight and Jerry looked at each other with bright smiles before Jerry sunk down to the bottom of the sea. His eyes shined bright green as he sent a pulsation throughout the sea floor. Midnight felt it and forced a wave to appear. Everybody quickly got their boards and swam towards the wave doing as many tricks and flips they could. Once they finished they returned to the rest of the group where James, Winter, and Tails were still trying to figure out how to light a fire.

"Why don't you let Blaze do it?" Silver asked as Tails frowned.

"No! I want to do it without powers!" Tails said as Blaze scoffed.

"Screw that!" Blaze said as she flicked an ember on the fire causing the fire to burn. Everybody gathered around to roast hotdogs and marshmallows.

"My weenie!" Todd said as Keyon and Josh laughed.

"That's one _small _tragedy." Josh said as Todd threw his sand covered hotdog at him. James laughed and gave his hotdog to Todd.

"Don't keep in for that long!" Rebecca yelled as Sonic yanked out his marshmallow. It was burnt to a crisp, but Sonic simply shrugged his shoulders and ate it. Rebecca looked at him in disgust before shaking her head with a sigh. Everybody headed back to the hotel except Arielle and Elijah who stayed back to walk on the beach.

"Do you miss my old eyes?" Elijah asked as Arielle looked at him confused.

"What are those things on your face then?" Arielle asked as Elijah laughed a bit.

"I'm talking about my eye color. Do you miss the gold color?" Elijah asked as Arielle turned towards him.

"I do, but I like these just as much. They make you mysterious." She said as he smirked and looked down at her. He was leaning down to kiss her before his ears perked up. He looked up confused as Arielle looked at him concerned. "What's wrong?" Arielle asked confused as he pulled Arielle down behind some rocks. They both could hear Romeo and Karen as they discussed their plan to break up Shadow and Amy. They both got up and started running back to the hotel to Amy's and Shadow's room. They banged on the door as Shadow ripped it open. Shadow looked at them confused as they panted heavily outside his door.

"Uh…hey?" Shadow said confused as they looked up at him.

"Romeo…Karen…beach…you…Amy…break…up…heard." Elijah panted as Amy showed up at the door.

"We know. They told us." Amy said as she pointed behind them as Elijah and Arielle looked behind them. Sammy, Ashley, Keyon, and Josh were sitting on Amy's and Shadow's bed. They all waved at Elijah and Arielle as they both glared at them. Everybody went to bed after that being completely wiped out. Static woke up distraught and made his way to the beach. He sat on a rock with his elbows on his knees watching the sunrise.

"Hey." He heard a voice say. He looked behind him to see Keyon standing there. "Midnight was supposed to come her, but I thought it was better if I have this talk with you." Keyon said as he sat next to his character. Static sighed as he looked down.

"It's just…I just think I'm going to hurt her. Things have been stressful and I feel like I'm going to snap at any moment." Static said as he looked back up at the sunrise.

"You know, I'm just like you in so many ways." Keyon said as Static looked at him confused.

"How so?" Static asked as Keyon looked over to him.

"The whole turning dark thing is because I have some temperament issues." Keyon said as Static looked at him baffled.

"You? Seriously? You're the most mellow guy I ever met." Static said as Keyon laughed a bit.

"I am, but I bottle things up like Sammy. She deals with her issues through crying, but I get angry. It's not a pretty sight." Keyon said as Static looked back at the sunrise.

"So…how does this help me?" Static asked as Keyon put a hand on his shoulder.

"You just need to find a better outlet for your stress and issues. As for the whole Midnight thing. Don't worry. You won't hurt her." Keyon said before getting up and walking away.

"Wait! I don't get anything else!" Static yelled as he looked at Keyon's retreating figure.

"Nope!" Keyon yelled as Static sighed. After a few more minutes to himself he went back to the hotel to join his friends for breakfast. Midnight smiled warmly at him as he sat down next to him.

"So, it's happening tonight?" Luna asked as Amy nodded.

"Does everybody know what they need to do?" Amy asked as everybody nodded.

"Guys! I heard there's going to be an ATV race today!" Todd said as Shadow, Sonic, Spark, Static, and Keyon automatically glared at each other.

"Why are you getting involved in this?" Josh whispered at Keyon as Keyon scoffed.

"They actually think they're faster than me." Keyon said as Josh rolled his eyes.

"Just let him go." Ashley said as Josh sighed.

"This is going to be a better day than I thought." Spark said as Shadow glared at him.

"You're going down Solari!" Shadow yelled.

"Back at ya." Spark said as Sonic, Static, and Keyon remained glaring at each other. Everybody was excited for the race and rushed to the beach after breakfast. Keyon, Shadow, Spark, Sonic, and Static all hopped on their ATVs as they lined up at the starting line. Everybody was on the sidelines as the guys revved their engines. The guy swung the flag as they blazed off the track.

"Go Static!" Midnight yelled.

"Go Spark!" Winter yelled.

"Go Sonic!" Rebecca yelled.

"Go Keyon!" Sammy yelled.

"Go Shadow!" Amy yelled simultaneously with Midnight, Winter, Rebecca, and Sammy. All the girls glared at each other before going back to watch the race. Static was leading until Spark hit him in the side knocking him behind him. Static glared at him as he revved his engine and caught up with the group. They were all neck and neck and didn't realize when Sonic passed by them laughing. Sonic took a sharp turn and Shadow took the opportunity to gain the lead, but got quickly knocked down by Keyon. They were all neck and neck and neck and neck and neck as they neared the finishing line. Static was leaning forward, but Keyon revved his engine and crossed the line a hair before everybody else. Everybody congratulated him, even the other riders, as they headed back to the hotel for phase one.

_(A/N): Woo…first part of Spring Break done. _


	17. Spring Break! Part 2: Darkness Breaks

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): Man! It's been forever since I updated. _

James, Nikki, and Ashley were all waiting in the lobby downstairs in costumes.

"Was there a need for costumes?" James asked as Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Yes! You know the plan!" Ashley said as James rolled his eyes. Sammy and Keyon came down the stairs as a knight and fair maiden.

"What? No princess?" Nikki asked as Sammy shook her head.

"I never liked princesses. They were too…girly." Sammy said as her face scrunched up in disgust. Josh slid down the rail in his normal clothing as Sammy crossed her arms. "You were supposed to dress up." Sammy said as Josh shrugged his shoulders.

"But he is! That's the best mask I've scene in years!" Ashley said as Josh glared at her.

"It's second best compared to yours." Josh said as Ashley flipped him off. Sammy and Keyon rolled their eyes as everybody else showed up.

"Nice of you to come Peter Pan." Keyon said as Sonic glared at him. Sonic huffed before walking over to Rebecca. Shadow, Static, Jerry, and Spark were all dressed as knights like Keyon. Elijah was dressed as Death again and Arielle was a werewolf.

"Wow, we're really original with the costumes." Arielle said as Sammy shrugged her shoulders.

"I couldn't think of anything better." Sammy said as they rolled their eyes. "Whatever! You write a 100,391 word story and then talk to me." Sammy said as they shrugged their shoulders. "Let's just get on with the plan." She said as they walked towards the hotel's ballroom.

"Does everybody have their masks?" Reese asked as everybody nodded and held them up. "Shadow and Amy you know not to put yours on until we're all in." Reese said as the couple nodded. Everybody placed their masks on as they walked in. Shadow and Amy slowly followed them in making sure Romeo and Karen saw them. When they knew they put their masks on and went to the dance floor.

"Josh you're drinking?" Sammy said in disbelief as Josh held a red cup filled with some sort of alcohol.

"It's spring break. I'm allowed to drink." He said as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Yes, because when it's spring break the over 21 rule doesn't imply." She said as Josh shrugged his shoulder. Sammy rolled her eyes and grabbed a drink Jerry made for her.

"Hypocrite." Josh said as Sammy placed her hand on her hip.

"I was just shocked you were drinking. I never said I was disapproving of it." She said before strutting her way back to Keyon. Jerry snapped his fingers in a Z formation as he laughed.

"Woo, she told you." Jerry said as Josh rolled his eyes and went to dance with a girl who was checking him out. Jerry rolled his eyes before heading over to Alchemy. Shadow looked around the room to see everybody in their places and looked down at Amy.

"You know what to do." Shadow whispered to Amy as she nodded. Romeo saw his opportunity and nodded at Devin and Ricky. Ricky and Devin nodded before leaving his side. Ricky marched towards Shadow who was leaning on a wall with his hand by Sammy's head as she looked down at her. Ricky grabbed his shoulder, but was quickly elbowed in the gut and put into a headlock.

"I think you needed more time in that asylum because you apparently can't differentiate between hedgehogs." Keyon said as Ricky growled. Keyon dragged him outside as Sammy followed him. Devin spotted Shadow by the bar with Winter and smirked. He grabbed his shoulder, but was met with a punch to the face. He was quickly put into a headlock as Spark ripped off his mask.

"Ah, the perks of being a hedgehog." Spark said as he dragged Devin out of the ballroom. Knuckles was outside the ballroom dressed in normal clothes as Rouge sprayed his quills.

"Why do I have to do this?" Knuckles grumbled as Rouge finished spraying his quills dark green.

"Because you're the only echidna." She said handing him blue contacts. Knuckles just grumbled as he placed the contacts in.

"So…how do I look?" Knuckles said extending his arms out as Rouge grimaced.

"Like Ricky. I can't wait to have your handsome face back." Rouge said kissing his lips making Knuckles smirk. "Go and flirt with Julie." Rouge said rolling her eyes. Knuckles walked back into the ballroom and smirked when he saw Julie. He leaned his mouth by her ear before whispering into it.

"Let's ditch this lame party." He whispered as Julie blushed. Knuckles – or Ricky – grabbed her hand and led her out at the party was she whispered to Karen and Erica.

"So…why are we here?" Julie asked batting her eyelashes. Knuckles fought back a grimace before he smirked. Ashley used her super ninja skills to sneak up behind her.

"Why don't you turn around and find out." Knuckles said as Julie looked at him confused before slowly turning around. Ashley smirked before grabbing her and dragging her away. Cream and Arielle came and muffled her screams and grabbed her kicking legs. Knuckles sighed in relief before dunking his head into the fountain. He flipped his dreads back and quickly took his contacts out.

"Hmm…much better." Rouge said kissing Knuckles' lips. Knuckles smirked before walking with Rouge in the direction that Ashley, Cream, and Arielle left.

"Why am I always the one to flirt with them?" Josh asked as Elijah smirked.

"Because you're so good out." Elijah said sarcastically. Josh rolled his eyes and pushed his mask down on his face. He quickly blended into the crowd searching for Erica. He found her and smirked when he noticed her alone. He leaned the back of his elbows and back on the table. He turned his head towards Erica who quickly looked down at blushed.

"Would you do me the honor and dance with me?" Josh said tipping her chin up to make her look at him.

"Uh…s-sure." She stuttered as Josh led her through the dance floor. Erica looked at him confused as they stepped outside. "Why are we outside?" Erica asked as Josh turned around and smirked. He took his mask off as Erica gasped.

"Haven't you heard not to talk to strangers?" Josh asked as two people grabbed her and dragged her off. "Oh yeah…I'm the best flirt." He said as he twirled his mask around his finger. Shadow and Sonic were standing by the bar when Todd gave them the signal to put the final part of phase one into affect.

"That's our cue." Sonic said bouncing out of his spot from the bar. Shadow sighed and walked over to Karen who was looking around for her followers.

"Hey," He whispered in her ear. Karen stiffened and whipped around to see Shadow. She smiled brightly and started twirling her hair. "I heard you were here. I got to admit. I was pretty excited." He said smiling as Karen giggled. Sonic gagged and quickly pinched the side of her neck knocking her unconscious. "Dude! You were supposed to wait a few seconds." Shadow said as Sonic threw Karen's unconscious body over his shoulder.

"I couldn't take anymore after that giggle. Thanks for teaching me that move though." Sonic said as Shadow rolled his eyes and followed him outside. Shadow gave Amy a thumbs up before leaving through the door. Amy nodded before making her way towards Romeo. Romeo smirked as he saw Amy approach.

"What's wrong?" He asked feigning compassion. Amy sighed as she placed her chin in her hand.

"I think Shadow ditched me." Amy pouted as she looked down sadly. Romeo smirked thinking his plan went through perfectly.

"Who needs him? You have me." Romeo said placing his arm around Amy. Amy smirked as she saw Jerry's and Silver's reflection on the shining wood. They both grabbed Romeo and dragged him out of the room while Amy followed. Everybody was too busy to notice everybody leave and be taken away. Every single one of the stupid group members were beaten up and threatened before being thrown into the fountain.

"Guys! There's a beach party tonight!" Midnight exclaimed excitedly.

"Sweet! Let's go!" Sammy yelled.

"Who says 'sweet' anymore?" Josh asked as Sammy glared at him.

"I do so, shut up." Sammy said as Josh and Ashley snickered.

"But we were going to go to the spa." Winter pouted as Ashley rolled her eyes.

"We have two days. We can always do it tomorrow." Ashley said as Winter smiled brightly.

"Party! Woo!" Sonic yelled as he and Spark high-fived. Everybody got ready and when night came they headed down to the beach. They beach was decorated with torches and lanterns with tables and a full bar. The DJ was pumping music loudly as everybody danced.

"Let's dance!" Sammy said excitedly as she pulled Keyon by the arm to the dance floor. Some of the group followed them as others scattered around. Ashley was dancing with Arielle and Rouge when she felt a hand on her butt. She whipped around and glared at a smirking fox.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?!" Ashley yelled as the fox laughed and rubbed his jaw.

"Just trying to cup a feel." He said as Ashley narrowed her eyes. "Maybe some more." He whispered leaning into her. Ashley pushed him back and punched him in the nose. The fox held his nose in pain as blood gushed out. "You're crazy bitch!" The fox yelled as Ashley flipped her quills and strutted away.

"Damn!" Josh yelled as Ashley smirked. "Do that again!" Josh exclaimed as Ashley rolled her eyes. Static and Midnight were dancing by Winter and Spark when they got bumped into each other.

"Watch where you're going!" A tall, white tiger with black stripes yelled as Static and Spark glared at him.

"You're the one who bumped into us!" Static yelled as the tiger pushed both hedgehogs back.

"Opps. My bad." He said as Spark growled. Sammy noticed the confrontation and grabbed Josh off the dance floor.

"See! See! This is why I didn't want Spark to become demon at New Years." Sammy said as she pointed at the growing fight.

"Uh…I still don't get it." Josh said as Sammy slapped her forehead.

"I always thought it would have been cooler if Spark and Static went demon/dark together." Sammy said as Josh made an O shape with his mouth.

"That is kind of cooler, but how we're going to stop them?" Josh asked as Sammy shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Your OC, your problem." She said as Josh gaped at her.

"Hey! You could at least apologize to our girlfriends." Spark said as the tiger smirked and mockingly bowed in front of Winter and Midnight.

"I'm sorry you have to date such weak and hideous boys." He said as Static and Spark growled. Static pulled him back by his collar and pushed him.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Static yelled as the tiger glared at both brothers.

"Back the fuck off me!" The tiger roared as he got into Static's face. Static snarled as he bared his teeth and his fists started to shake. Spark pushed the tiger back, but was quickly whacked in the back of the head.

"He bitch slapped my character!" Josh exclaimed as Keyon joined where everybody was watching.

"Oh God…it's going to happen." Keyon said as Sammy nodded.

"Awesome!" Ashley said as the other three authors stared at her. "What? It's kind of cool." She said as Sammy rolled her eyes. Spark didn't turn around right away. His shoulders were moving up and down as he fumed. Static clutched his head in pain the same time Spark bared his teeth menacingly. They collapsed on their knees simultaneously as Winter and Midnight looked at them worriedly. Dark auras started to surround to the two as they shook with anger. Spark's eye shot up as his pupils dilated and turned pitch black. His fur started to change from blue to black as his quills became a darker gold. Static's eyes became black as his fur turned completely black. They both got up as a menacingly growl sounded from their mouths.

"Oh…shit." Keyon and Josh said as they watched wide-eyed. Static shot a dark orb of electricity at the tiger that made him fly into the bar. People started to scream and runaway in a panic. The group looked at each other in panic and fear as they tried to stop this.

"Great idea Sammy. Now we have two super-powered, irrational hedgehogs to stop." Josh said as Sammy slapped him.

"Shut up Josh." Sammy said as she glared at him. "We just got to think of something." Sammy said as Josh rubbed his cheek. The tiger was trying to crawl away, but Spark floated over him and smirked. He grabbed the tiger by the collar and glared right into his eyes.

"Who's weak now?" He asked before spinning the tiger around and throwing him into the abandoned DJ booth.

"Spark no!" Winter yelled as she ran after him.

"Stay out of this." Spark growled as Static appeared by his side quickly. Winter cowered back a bit as she looked at the dark eyes of her boyfriend.

"Spark, please." Winter said when a scream was heard. Sammy tackled Static to the ground as Ashley tackled Spark. Static growled and blasted Sammy off of him and into the already damaged bar. Ashley was kicked off and skidded across the sand. Keyon gasped as he watched his Sammy groan in pain.

"C'mon Josh!" Keyon said as both boys tackled their OCs back to the ground. Keyon shocked Static repeatedly as Josh punched Spark. Spark shocked Josh instantly knocking him out as Static head-butted Keyon making him unconscious. The others started attacking Static and Spark, but they either got blasted back or knocked out.

"Stop!" Midnight yelled as she ran towards Static. She ran into him and wrapped her arms around his back. She sobbed into his chest as he just stood still. "Static. You're hurting your friends! Stop this now! This isn't who you are." Midnight said as Static stared down at her. He raised his hand up like he was about to strike her, but it just stood in the air frozen. "Static. I love you. Please, just stop." Midnight murmured as she stared at him. His hand started to shake as he continued to stare at Midnight. His hand dropped as Midnight smiled a bit. His eyes started to return to their normal color before the rest of him did.

"Weakling." Spark spat as he stared at his brother. He suddenly got blasted to the ground. He looked up to see Winter glaring at him.

"You won't listen to me. Maybe you'll listen to this." She said blasting him with water again. She lifted water into the air before turning them into ice crystals and firing them at Spark. Spark growled as some hit him, but that only made Winter more determined. She turned the water around Spark to ice spikes and he hissed in pain as he leaped away from them.

"I don't want-t to hurt you." Spark said as his voice faltered. Winter's eyes narrowed as she noticed the turquoise color flash through his eyes.

"I don't either, but you leave me little choice Spark." Winter said as tears brimmed her eyes. Spark's fists started to shake as he stared at Winter.

"This is getting intense." Ashley said as she helped Sammy out of the rumble.

"I think I broke my arm." Sammy said as Ashley shushed her. Sammy rolled her eyes, but continued to watch along with some of the others. Winter let her fists drop as she walked towards Spark. She could see in Spark's eyes the internal battle he was having within himself as she approached him. She stood in front of him as he scowled at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips.

"Whoa…" Jerry said as Alchemy helped him up. Spark's eyes were going crazy, flashing between black and turquoise as his fists shook rapidly. His eyes faded back to turquoise as Static sighed in relief. His fur returned to normal as he wrapped his arms around her. Winter pulled away and nuzzled into his neck.

"I'm so sorry." Spark whispered as Winter just smiled against his shoulder.

"Hey!" Sammy yelled as everybody whipped their heads to her. "Can we go to the hospital? I seriously think I broke my arm." She said as everybody rushed over to her. Josh and Keyon groaned as they rubbed their heads.

"Aw man! We missed it!" Josh exclaimed as Sammy shook her head.

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry!" Static proclaimed as they entered the hospital.

"Seriously Static, it's ok. I've broke my arm before and you didn't know what you were doing. It doesn't matter." Sammy said as they waited in the emergency room.

"At least let me pay for your hospital bill." Static said as Sammy shook her head.

"Too late." Spark said as Sammy glared at him. "Just let us do it. We caused you pain." Spark said sitting on Sammy's other side.

"I'm not in pain." Sammy said coolly as Static raised her hand and bent to the side a bit. "Ow." Sammy said as Static smirked. "Whatever." She said as she glared at him.

"You're on my bad list Hedgehog." Keyon said as he lifted Sammy up. Sammy rolled her eyes and slapped Keyon's chest with her good hand.

"He's your OC. You made him have a dark side." Sammy said as Keyon frowned.

"I didn't think it would hurt you though." He said as he started walking through the halls.

"You didn't think you end up meeting him or me, but look what happened." Sammy said as Keyon smiled a bit. "He didn't mean and you know it." Sammy said as she wrapped her good arm around his neck.

"Fine, but I get to sign your cast first." He said as Sammy kissed his cheek.

"Of course." Sammy said with a smile.

_(A/N): Some of you are probably wondering why I skipped the whole beat up part with Romeo and the others. Well…I didn't feel like writing it. _


	18. Spring Break! Part 3: Chaos Emerald!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): Back again!_

"To the spa!" Amy cheered as all the girls followed her. All the guys said bye to them as they stood in the hotel hallway.

"So…" Todd said as they all looked at each other. "What are we going to do?" Todd said as everybody looked at Josh and Keyon.

"I don't know." Josh said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Everything is all mixed up." Josh explained as Keyon nodded. "But, I have an idea. C'mon Keyon. Spark and Static can come along." Josh said as all four guys started to walk down the hall.

"Hey what are you doing?! And stop blocking minds!" Reese yelled as Josh smirked.

"Oh you'll see." Josh said as he laughed evilly.

"I think Eggman placed a chip in his head." James said as Tails shook his head.

"Nah, I would have picked it up." Tails said as Todd started pacing.

"What can Josh possibly do? He knows the whole thing in and out." Todd said as the guys just shrugged their shoulders. "Ah well! Maybe it's a surprise party or something. Let's go to the pool." Todd said as the guys agreed. The guys were enjoying the sun when they felt sticky goop fell on them.

"Oh God! It's maple syrup!" Jerry yelled as Elijah wiped his eyes off.

"It's glue and syrup." Elijah said very, very annoyed.

"Technically it's maple syrup, glue, and honey." Josh said as the group of guys glared at him. "Oh yes. I'm declaring a Prank War." He said before he transported away.

"I would break into teams." Keyon said dumping woodchips on the guys before running away.

"Because this is going to get serious." Spark said chucking leafs at them.

"I have nothing to say." Static said throwing glitter on them before taking off with Spark.

"Oh, its war they want, its war they'll get." Shadow said clenching his fist vengefully. "C'mon Sonic." Shadow said as Sonic followed him. Knuckles, Tails, and Silver followed Sonic as the other guys collected into a team.

"Ok, we have an advantage here because you guys remember the pranks they pulled." Spark said as Keyon and Josh exchanged glances. "You do remember them, right?" Spark asked as both guys smiled sheepishly and shrugged their shoulders. "GUYS!!" Spark yelled as Static covered his mouth.

"Sorry, but they were a lot of pranks." Josh said.

"A lot of good ones." Keyon said rubbing the back of his head.

"Damn you Sammy." Spark muttered under his breath. "Do you guys remember anything?" Spark asked in hushed tones.

"Uh…I remember Sonic being blasted into the pool with paintballs." Keyon said as Spark nodded.

"I guess that could help us. Anything else?" Static asked as Josh pursed his lips.

"Oh! The girls join in later." Josh said as Static's and Spark's mouths dropped.

"Shit! We have to worry about them now!" Spark said as Josh and Keyon shrugged their shoulders. "Let's go to the pool." Spark said as they all got up and started to walk towards the elevator. Suddenly a little ball rolled in front of them. "Son of a-"Spark was cut off when the bomb exploded. When the purple smoke cleared they were covered in a purple glittery mess.

"Nice job Tails." Shadow said as he, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles dropped down in front of them.

"I'm going to kill you." Spark growled as Shadow smirked.

"I'll like to see you try." He said getting into Spark's face. Suddenly a small silver ball dropped in between them. Before they could say anything it exploded and they were blasted into the walls getting stuck to them with glue. Todd walked down the hall with Elijah, Jerry, James, and Reese whistling when he stopped and looked at everybody stuck on the walls.

"Hey guys!" He said as they all waved at them. Spark and Shadow growled as Todd laughed evilly and walked away.

"Ok, how about we kill him instead?" Josh said as Keyon nodded. Todd and his team were sitting in the trees by the pool waiting for their targets.

"You know, we never did unstick them from the walls." Elijah said as Todd scoffed.

"They have superpowers! They can get off the walls." Todd said as Elijah shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly they were blasted off of the tree and into the pool which was filled with mud. "Oh fu-"Todd was quickly in the mud as Josh and Keyon laughed. Todd, Elijah, Jerry, James, and Reese all popped up with mud everywhere on them. Static and Spark smirked as they blasted them with a firehouse.

"You'll pay for this!" Todd spluttered as he got out of the pool.

"I like to see you try." Keyon said when he was suddenly blasted into the pool of mud. Josh, Static, and Spark soon followed after before they all came up to surface.

"Oh yeah…I have expert aim." Ashley said as she showed up with Sammy, Winter, and Midnight.

"Sammy! How could you do this?!" Josh said wiping the mud off his face.

"It was _her _idea!" Sammy said pointing to Midnight who smirked down.

"Babe!" Static yelled as Midnight stuck out her tongue.

"Ha!" Reese said as he pointed at Keyon and laughed. He was suddenly hit with a balloon with blue paint exploding on him. "C'mon!" Reese said wiping the paint off his face. Another balloon started to head towards Todd before he dodged it letting it hit Reese again. Todd smiled sheepishly as Reese glared at him.

"You have some more competition." Arielle said as Nikki, Luna, Jillian, and Alchemy stood behind her.

"Aw! They got to them before us!" Sonic exclaimed as he showed up with Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, and Silver.

"But we got you!" Rebecca yelled as all of them turned around only to be met with balloons filled with honey. Silver wiped it off as the rest just stood frozen in shock. Rebecca smirked as Amy, Rouge, Cream, and Blaze laughed.

"This is so war!" Josh exclaimed as all the groups ran away.

"Ok, Reese you take out Luna and…" Todd stopped when he heard something from behind them. He saw a ball headed towards him and dodged it letting it hit Reese.

"C'MON!!!" Reese yelled as Todd looked at him apologetically. Suddenly a barrage of balloons started to head towards them as they tried to dodge every single one. One hit Jerry and he became frozen.

"Shit!" Todd yelled as he continued to dodge balloons. One hit James and he instantly fell asleep and Reese was hit again and froze. Elijah and Todd jumped off the roof to see where the balloons were coming from and Elijah was hit in mid-air. He felt his body go numb and looked at Todd in panic. Todd grabbed his arms and landed on the ground only to be hit in the face with a balloon. He collapsed on the ground when his legs became numb. He growled as he dragged himself over to Elijah.

"Hope you liked the balloons." Midnight said sweetly as she passed by with her team.

"FUCK! We never thought of her team!" Todd yelled as he smashed his fists on the ground as Elijah attempted to roll his eyes, but failed.

"Would you just use your powers and get us all back to your room!" Elijah mumbled against the ground as Todd rolled his eyes. Amy and her group were sitting in a tree waiting for Shadow's group to show up.

"Where are they? They should be here by now." Amy muttered as she scanned the area with her eyes.

"Right here!" Shadow said as Amy looked up.

"Actually, right here!" Sammy said as she dumped paint on both Amy and Shadow as the rest of her group did the same to the others. They all fell off the tree and in a puddle of black paint. Sammy, Ashley, Midnight, and Winter dropped down from the tree. They fired feathers at them as they all laughed.

"Aw, you guys can get together and make little chickadees." Ashley said as the group walked away. Amy and Shadow both growled and glared at the retreating group. The day went on with pranks being pulled left and right. The groups all came into the lobby glaring at each other. Amy and her team were covered in purple and green paint courtesy of Midnight's team, but Midnight's team was covered in blue and red because of Spark's team. Spark and his team were covered in pink and white thanks to Amy's team and Shadow's team was covered in glue and feathers courtesy of Todd's team. Todd's team was covered in black and blue paint thanks to Shadow's team.

"I think we should stop. I'm exhausted and my quills are all messed up." Sammy said as she looked at her paint covered quills.

"It's more fun when we do it to other people." Reese said agreeing with Sammy.

"Fine…but my team wins!" Spark exclaimed as Josh high-fived him. Winter and Sammy glared at them as they both sighed. "Ok, I'll have a silent victory." He said as everybody walked away with their boyfriend or girlfriend. It was the day they had to pack up and head back to California. Everybody was on their plane sleeping as usual. Reese was up as he leaned back in his seat.

'_So…only two more months until we graduate.' _Shadow thought as Reese nodded.

'_Yeah…do you think that fat guy would do anything?' _Reese thought.

'_Who? Eggman? Nah…most of his plans involve the chaos emeralds and they're locked away in an unknown place.' _Shadow thought as Reese looked over at him confused.

'_Chaos emeralds?' _Reese questioned as Shadow slapped his forehead. He forgot that he no on knew. You would think Sammy would have told them.

'_They're emeralds with a lot of power.' _Shadow said as Reese nodded.

'_Fuck. I just remembered tomorrow is April Fools Day. Todd is going to be all over our asses.' _Reese groaned as he threw his head back.

'_How about we beat him to the punch?' _Shadow thought with a smirk.

'_I like the way you think Hedgehog.' _Reese thought with a wicked smile. Todd shortly woke up after Reese and Shadow were done talking. He suspected something was off.

'_Are you planning to prank me on my birthday?' _Todd thought as Reese raised an eyebrow.

'_Uh…no?' _Reese thought.

'_Whatever you and Shadow are planning I want in!' _Todd thought as Reese sighed.

'_Fine!' _Reese thought back as he conferenced in Shadow.

'_What's the plan?' _Todd thought evilly. The plane soon landed and everybody went straight home. The next day Todd woke up bright and early before quickly getting ready and running over to Jillian's house. He knocked on the door and it opened by itself. Todd rolled his eyes as he walked into the house.

"That's a pretty weak prank, babe." Todd said as a ribbon with a small piece of paper fell on his head. He pulled it off his head and read the note.

_Happy Birthday! Now turn around!_

Todd turned around to see the opened door and looked at it confused. Hands covered his eyes as he felt Jillian's presence behind him.

"I never said this was a prank." She whispered referring to his speculation before. He smiled as he turned around before squealing and picking up the present in her hands. He opened it quickly pulled it out and smiled happily.

"A jokester's hat!" Todd exclaimed as he kissed Jillian. "Thank you. This could come in handy when I don't have my lucky one." He said as she smiled at him. She held his hand and pulled him out of the house. "Where are we going?" Todd asked confused only to have no answer and dragged down the street. They stopped by the boys' house and walked in to see Silver on the couch. "You dragged me to see Silver on the couch?" Todd asked when suddenly everybody jumped out yelling,

"SURPRISE!" Todd stumbled back a bit before laughing. Reese walked over to him and exchanged the GH with him.

"Happy birthday, man." Reese said as Todd smiled at him. "Everything is ready for the prank." He whispered as Todd's smiled turned into a smirk. Todd walked over to the DJ booth outside as everybody followed him.

"My birthday and I'm going to throw down some beats." He said as he placed the headphones over his ears. Todd dropped the needle on the record as he started scratching and everybody started to dance. Reese and Shadow nodded over to Todd after a while. "Switch!" Todd said as he jumped off the booth and Static, Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles took the stage. Static motioned for Sammy to come up as she crossed her arms and shook her head, but Keyon and Josh were already pushing her onto stage. She rolled her eyes and stood in front of the microphone. Knuckles, Shadow, and Static started to play guitar before Sonic joined in with Sammy.

_You were always hard to hold__  
__So letting go ain't easy__  
__I'm hanging on but growing cold__  
__While my mind is leaving_

_Talk, talk is cheap__  
__Give me a word you can keep__  
__Cause you're halfway gone and I'm on way__  
__And I'm feeling, feelin feelin this way__  
__Cause I'm halfway in but don't take too long__  
__Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone__  
_

_You got one foot out the door__  
__and choking on the other__  
__Always think there's something more__  
__it's just around the corner_

_Talk, talk is cheap__  
__Give me a word you can keep__  
__Cause I'm halfway gone and I'm on way__  
__And I'm feeling, feelin feelin this way__  
__Cause you're halfway in but don't take too long__  
__Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone_

_If you want me out, then I'm on my way__  
__And I'm feelin, feelin feelin this way__  
__Cause you're halfway in, but don't take too long__  
__Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone __**(wohoww wohoww)**__  
__I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone __**(wohoww wohoww)  
**__Now I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone_

Everybody was enjoying the song as Reese snuck away making Shadow smirk sneakily. The band started to play on a slower tempo as Sammy sang into the microphone again.

_Don't take too long, don't take too long  
Cause I'm on my way  
If you take too long  
Cause I'm halfway gone and I'm on way  
And I'm feeling, feelin I'm feelin this way  
Cause you're halfway in but don't take too long  
Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone_

_If you want me out, then I'm on my way  
And I'm feelin , feelin feelin this way  
Cause you're halfway in, but don't take too long  
Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone __**(wohoww wohoww)**__  
Cause I'm halfway gone, and I'm halfway gone __**(wohoww wohoww)**__  
Cause I'm halfway gone, yeah I'm halfway gone_

The band finished as everybody clapped. Todd suddenly jumped onto stage and faced the group. He jumped on them to crowd surf. Too bad Todd didn't know that Shadow and Reese had everybody else on their little prank. Todd suddenly felt himself drop as he landed in his birthday cake. Todd blinked a couple of times as everybody gathered around him.

"April Fools!" Everybody said laughing, including Todd.

"Pranks on you!" Reese said as Josh smirked.

"Actually the prank is on you guys." Ashley said as they all looked at the author group confused. Suddenly hundreds of cupcakes were thrown on them. They all laughed as they started throwing cake everywhere. Everybody eventually returned to school and they all had their finals since it was now nearing May.

"MY GOD! Why do we have to know about the American government?!" Winter exclaimed as she collapsed on her bed as Amy sighed.

"C'mon let's just finish." Amy said as Winter groaned.

"WINTER!" Spark's voice rang through her mansion as Amy and Winter raced downstairs.

"Wha-"Winter stopped her sentence when she saw a soaked Spark and a smirking Shadow. Amy tried to hide her laughter as Winter fought to stop from smiling. "What happened to you?" Winter asked as Spark fumed.

"I was studying peacefully when this idiot pushed me in the pool!" Spark said as Shadow and Amy started laughing. Winter giggled a bit as Spark glared at Shadow.

"What were you doing at my house?" Winter asked confused.

"No I was coming over when Shadow grabbed me and threw me in the pool." Spark said glaring at Shadow who was wiping away a tear.

"Why did you push him in the water?" Amy asked walking passed Winter and Spark.

"He was yelling and I thought he needed to cool off." Shadow said with a smirk as Spark's glared hardened.

"Well it's over now and you and I have to get back to studying!" Winter said pointing to Spark and herself.

"Like you'll get much done together." Shadow said as Spark and Winter blushed and Amy laughed. Suddenly they were interrupted by Shadow's cell phone. He took out his Motorola Razor and looked at the caller ID. "What's going on Knuckles?" Shadow said answering his phone. Suddenly Shadow's eyes widened as his mouth dropped. "What!?" Shadow said as everybody looked at him confused. "Ok, we'll be there in a few." Shadow said closing his phone and putting it away.

"What's going on?" Amy said looking worried.

"I'll tell you on the way. We all have to get to my house now!" Shadow said grabbing Amy's hand and running out the door with Spark and Winter following. Shadow hopped on his motorcycle and helped Amy on and took off to his home.

"Shadow what's going on?!" Amy asked impatiently as she held on to Shadow.

"Knuckles and Silver found a chaos emerald!" Shadow said as Amy gasped.

"But how? Isn't supposed to be locked up at G.U.N?" Amy asked as Shadow turned the corner. Spark and Winter were following them in Spark's Mercedes.

"That's what we're going to find out." Shadow said as he raced through the neighbor. They soon came up to the house and jumped off and ran into the house.

"A chaos emerald!?" Amy said as she got in. Everybody was there and everyone, besides the original group and authors, looked at her confused.

"So, what's that?" Jerry asked pointing to the green emerald Tails was holding. Everybody looked at Sammy as she rolled her eyes.

"Just because I wrote the fucking story doesn't mean they don't know anything!" Sammy exclaimed as she pointed to the original group. Sonic rolled his eyes as he bounced the emerald out of Tails' hands and into his.

"The Chaos Emeralds are powerful emeralds with mystical powers. There are seven in total and they can turn me, Shadow, Silver, and sometimes Knuckles into our super forms. We turn gold or silver, except for Knuckles who turns pink." Sonic said as Todd laughed. Knuckles glared at him as Todd quickly stopped. "They can power many things like Tails' planes. They're controlled by this giant emerald called the Master Emerald that Knuckles guards. After a mission I gave the emeralds to G.U.N and they locked it away from anyone. We still haven't found out why it's here." Sonic said as he looked at the green gem in his hand.

"The general gave it to you guys." Sammy said as everybody looked at her. "Yeah…they just gave it to you." Sammy said as everybody shrugged their shoulders. "Oh, and everybody can use the emerald." Sammy said as everybody looked at her a little annoyed. "What? I'm just trying to save sometime." She said as everybody rolled their eyes. Everybody tested out the emerald and had a blast with it.

_(A/N): Sorry for taking so long. _


	19. Prom!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): I got a new phone :))))_

"PROM!" Ashley yelled as she, Sammy, and Keyon walked through the halls.

"Dude…would you relax? It's not that big a deal." Sammy said as Ashley scoffed.

"It's a huge deal! This is our senior prom!" Ashley exclaimed. Sammy shrugged her shoulders as Keyon smiled at her. "That reminds me!" She said as they looked at her confused. "When are you going to ask Sammy to prom?" Ashley asked as she stood in front of Keyon.

"Isn't it like an automatic thing?" Sammy asked confused. Ashley shook her head as Sammy just looked at her confused.

"I got it covered." Keyon said as Ashley smiled and Sammy looked at him shocked.

"What? You know you don't have to." Sammy said putting her hand on top of his.

"Don't worry I want to." Keyon said kissing her lips sweetly. Sammy smiled as Josh walked over to them.

"I got my date." Josh said as Ashley gasped.

"NO! We're supposed to go together!" She exclaimed as Sammy raised her eyebrow. "Ew, not like that. He was supposed to be my date or _he'll _come." Ashley said as Sammy and Keyon looked at her confused.

"Who?" Keyon asked as Kevin slid behind Ashley.

"_Moi_?" Kevin said as he smirked down at Ashley. Ashley glared at him as Josh snickered.

"I hate you and you!" Ashley said pointing to Kevin and Josh before stomping away.

"Come back my love!" Kevin exclaimed as the group laughed.

"Ok, you got this. No pressure." Josh said as he comforted Spark.

"Dude…I know. She's been my girlfriend for four years now." Spark said as Josh shrugged his shoulders. Spark walked over to Winter and stood behind her. He reached around her and held a white rose in front of her. She smiled as she took the rose from her hands when mini fireworks came out of it spelling out, "Prom?"

"Yes." Winter said as she turned around and kissed Spark. Josh patted his back as he walked around the corner.

"Ok, you got this. No pressure." Josh said as Keyon rolled his eyes.

"Dude, I just heard you say that to Spark." Keyon said as Josh shrugged his shoulders.

"If it ain't broken don't fix it." Josh said as Keyon rolled his eyes. Keyon looked down the hall as he watched Sammy open her locker. Sammy opened it as a bunch of lilies fell out of it. She smiled to herself as she picked one of them up. She looked back in her locker to see a chocolate kiss. She took in her hands and read the tiny paper sticking out of it.

_Prom?_

Sammy turned around to see Keyon smiling. Sammy hugged him and kissed him.

"Of course." She said as Keyon hugged her and smiled.

"My idea!" Josh yelled as Keyon shot him down with electricity. "Ow! That was uncalled for!" Josh yelled as the couple walked away. It was the weekend before Prom and all the girls were at the mall deciding on dresses. Sammy and Ashley settled all the dress disputes and before they knew it they were in some themselves.

"So…" Todd said lying on the couch at the guys' house. "Why aren't we allowed at the mall again?" Todd asked as Elijah sighed.

"Because the girls don't want us to see their dresses." Elijah said as they groaned.

"Why? It's not like we're getting married! Except for Reese." Knuckles said as Reese rolled his eyes.

"Screw this! Let's just go to the mall!" Sonic exclaimed. "We'll just avoid all the dress shops." Sonic said quickly after as they rolled their eyes. They all drove off to the mall as the girls waited for Sammy and Ashley to pick their dresses.

"We're done! You guys don't have to act like you're about to die." Ashley said as she walked out with her dress with Sammy behind her. The girls split up between shoes and jewelry, but Sammy snuck off to see the guys.

"Ok guys. You're clearly going to need my help." Sammy said walking into the tux shop with the guys looking at stuff confused.

"Thank God!" Sonic exclaimed as he hugged Sammy tightly. Sammy laughed and quickly pushed him off.

"Ok…let's do this." Sammy said as she put her hands on her hips. After hours of trying stuff on and picking colors all the guys had their tuxes. "You guys better get back soon. It's almost six." Sammy said as they bolted from the store with tuxes in tow. Sammy casually walked back into the store where the girls were making their final purchases.

"There you are. Let's go!" Ashley exclaimed as they all walked to the cars. The girls made it to the guys' house to see them lounging around.

"Hey guys! How was your day? Do anything exciting?" Luna asked kissing Reese and sitting on his lap. They all looked at each out and Sammy.

"Nah." They said as Sammy smirked.

"Oh my God! This car is amazing!" Static said as Spark smirked. Static, Spark, Josh, and Keyon were all at the car dealership looking for cars to rent.

"Lamborghini Gallardo. One fine piece of machinery." Josh said as he twirled the keys in his hand. It was all silver with tinted windows and the interior was leather and black with silver pieces.

"I think the Ferrari 458 Italia is much better." Keyon said as he leaned on the car. It was all black with tinted windows and black and red leather interior.

"And here are our cars." Spark said as a Lamborghini Murcielago and a Ferrari Enzo pulled up. The Murcielago was a metallic blue with white, silver, and blue interior. The Enzo was red with black stripes and red, black and white interior.

"Oh my God…" Static said dropping on his knees and rubbing his Ferrari. "I love you." Static said rubbing the car as Spark laughed and pulled his brother up.

"Relax…it's just a car." Spark said tossing him the keys. "You're first car." Spark said as Static gaped at him. "Yeah, live it up." Spark said getting into his car as Josh and Keyon did the same. Static screamed in joy before getting his car and following the guys.

"You look so beautiful." Sammy said as she looked at Ashley. Ashley was wearing a magenta, short dress. It had black and silver patterns that resembled roses and it was strapless. It had a rose on the side and the skirt bunched up at the end. She was wearing black wedged heels with a strap around her ankle and it was closed toed. Her quills were pulled up with loose curls hanging around her face and at the ends. She was wearing a silver chain necklace with a magenta rose hanging off of it.

"I know." She said as Sammy rolled her eyes. "I'm just kidding. You look amazing as usual." Ashley said as Sammy smiled. Sammy was wearing a short silver dress with a beaded bust. It was tight to her body and had roses at the end of the skirt. She had silver strappy heels with a silver bangle and silver hoops. Her quills were straight and half-up and half-down.

"You know just this day almost takes my mind off that I'm going with Kevin." Ashley said as Sammy laughed. "Almost." She said with a frown. The bell rang and Sammy opened the door happily. Keyon was at the door wearing a black on black tux with a silver tie. He smiled at Sammy while he held a white rose corsage.

"Hey gorgeous, oh wait…I mean flawless." Keyon said as Sammy laughed and smiled.

"Wait! Let me get the camera ready!" Ashley exclaimed as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"We're going to meet the rest of the group for pictures." Sammy said as Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but this is for when he puts the corsage on your wrist." Ashley said as Sammy rolled her eyes. Ashley took pictures as Keyon put the corsage around her wrist and then she took pictures as Sammy put the flower on Keyon's jacket. They posed together for two pictures before the doorbell rang. Ashley sighed and reluctantly opened the door. Kevin was behind the door wearing a black suit with a white shirt and pink vest and tie. He had a black fedora on with a pink sash around it. He smiled at Ashley as he leaned on the door way.

"Why, I'm shocked! You clean up good." Ashley said as Kevin grabbed her hand and twirled her around.

"And you my _mamacita _are amazing." Kevin said as Ashley rolled her eyes with a smile. Sammy nudged Keyon as the both smiled and laughed silently. Sammy took pictures as Kevin placed an orchid corsage around Ashley's wrist and as she placed a flower on his suit. Kevin had a low riding muscle car and Ashley happily got in it.

"Where do you get these amazing cars?" Sammy asked as Keyon shrugged his shoulders. He opened the door for her and she got in as he jogged over to the driver's seat. Both couples drove off to Winter's mansion where everybody was.

"Took you guys long enough!" Josh said wearing a black pinstriped tux with a dark red tie and vest. His date was a cream colored fox with amber colored eyes. She was wearing a dark red dress and smiled shyly at Sammy, Ashley, Kevin, and Keyon. "This is my date, Christine." Josh introduced as she waved shyly.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." She said shaking Sammy's hand.

"Don't worry. You'll get use to us." Sammy said as Christine smiled.

"C'mon children! Let's pose for pictures." Ginger – the general's assistant – said as she gathered the group together. They all headed to the prom excitedly making it fashionably late. Reese and James' ears perked up as Sammy slapped her forehead.

"You know, for the author, you forget a lot of things." Ashley said as Sammy glared at her. Devin and Ricky arrived and Reese and James glared at them.

"What are you doing here?" Reese spat as Devin smirked.

"This is a school function, not one of your little parties." Devin said as Reese and James looked over to Spark, Static, Sonic, and Shadow. They all nodded before Sonic and Shadow slammed Devin to the wall and Spark and Static slammed Ricky to the wall.

"You pull any shit tonight; I'll make sure it's your last." Reese growled.

"Got that?" James said glaring at Devin who smirked.

"Crystal." Devin said as the guys let them go. They both left with smirks and James and Reese both knew that they were going to do something, but they didn't want to fight right now. Nikki looked at James concerned as she assured everything will be alright.

"Well…not really…kind of…you know…never mind." Sammy said as she pulled Keyon to the dance floor. Keyon and Sammy were dancing right by Ashley and Kevin when Sammy was pulled by a great force. Next thing she knew she was in the bathroom seeing Spark beating up Devin and James trying to wake up an unconscious Nikki.

"Jeez, was I really needed?" Sammy asked teleporting into the stall to retrieve Winter from it.

"Yes." Spark grunted as he continued to punch Devin.

"Is she going to be ok?" James asked holding his girlfriend in his arms.

"Yeah, she's fine." Sammy said as Keyon walked into the bathroom to see a battered and bruised Devin on the floor.

"Aw, I missed the fight!" Keyon exclaimed as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"What is it with boys and violence?" Sammy asked pulling Keyon out of the bathroom.

"Technically I'm a hedgehog." Keyon said as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Actually, technically, you're a boy who became a hedgehog." Sammy said as Keyon laughed and danced with her.

"Sammy…doesn't Ricky bring a gun?" Josh whispered as he came over to her.

"Crap!" Sammy exclaimed.

"I kind of agree with Ashley now. Shouldn't you remember this stuff?" Keyon said as they walked over to the group. Josh let Christine hang out with her friends as he went with them. Sammy grabbed Ashley on the way.

"Stay!" Ashley said pointing to Kevin who put his hands up and remained where he was. They met the group outside the ballroom and walked down to basement with Ricky following them. Once they were in the basement everybody hid except Reese.

"Go hide." He said to Luna who stood her ground.

"No. I'm going to be here with you." She said as Josh was about to stand up, but Sammy stopped him.

"No. This is his fight." Sammy said as Josh crouched back down. Ricky soon entered the room chuckling as he saw Luna and Reese.

"Aw, isn't it the happy couple." Ricky said as he held his gun for them to see. "It's a shame Reese. A real shame. I gave you everything and you just throw it away. For what? 'Love'." He said mockingly with air quotes.

"Get to the fucking point, Ricky. Shoot me!" Reese growled as Ricky smirked.

"Gladly." He said pointing his gun at Reese. The bullet stopped right in front of Reese and dropped to the ground. Ricky looked at him confused and started to fire at him multiple times, but all just stopped and dropped on the ground. Suddenly the gun was knocked out of Ricky's hand and his body became stiff. Josh appeared in front of him as Silver and Todd appeared with the rest of the group.

"You should have learned Ricky." Josh said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You mess with one of us…" Sammy said as Ricky's eyes widened.

"…You mess with all of us!" Ashley exclaimed as she ran with great agility towards him and pushed his pressure points making him go numb. Silver slammed his limp body to the wall as Keyon, Static, and Spark stepped forward and electrocuted him. Winter and Midnight drained the water from his body before sending it back and freezing it. Blaze put a spinning inferno around him melting the ice around him. Shadow pulled out the ever-so-famous chaos emerald as he and Sonic stood next to each other.

"Chaos spear!" Shadow yelled sending the yellow orbs towards him.

"Chaos wind!" Sonic yelled running around him sucking all the oxygen away from him. Sonic stopped and Ricky gasped for air. Reese kneeled down to his badly beaten body.

"You see Ricky, I'm not like you. I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to let you suffer and let you rot in her until some unfortunate soul finds you." Reese sneered before getting up and kicking him in the stomach. The group walked out of the basement and high-fived and cheered.

"Wait, we practically almost killed a guy and we're all ok with this?" Keyon exclaimed as everybody shrugged their shoulders. "Works for me." He said wrapping his arm around Sammy and walking back to the prom.

"Ok everybody, I think we all know why I'm here!" Rebecca said into the microphone as the crowd cheer. "Prom King and Queen for those who are slow. Anyways, the nominees for Prom Queen are Rouge the Bat, Karen Purnup, Natasha Ford, and Amy Rose!" Rebecca exclaimed as Amy looked at her confused before glaring at Sammy who was whistling innocently.

"Prom King Nominees are Knuckles the Echidna, Darren Rivers, Brice Evington, and Shadow the Hedgehog." Rebecca said as Shadow shrugged his shoulders. "You're 2008 Prom King and Queen is Natasha Ford and Brice Evington!" Rebecca exclaimed as the pain got their crowns. Amy and Rouge clapped happily as Karen pouted. _Electric Charge _performed as everybody danced and cheered them on. Once they were done everybody yelled for an encore. Static smirked as he looked out to the crowd.

"You want an encore?" He asked as everybody cheered. "Well…we'll do one if our good friend Sammy will join us!" Static exclaimed as everybody started to cheer for Sammy. Sammy glared at him, but everybody started pushing her to stage.

"I hate you." She said through her smile as Static just laughed. All the guys started to slam on their instruments as Sammy stood in front of the microphone rocking out. She couldn't do too much since she was in a dress and heels, but she still a good job of it.

_I settle down__  
__A twisted up frown__  
__Disguised as a smile (whoa) __  
__You would have never known__  
__I had it all but not what I wanted__  
__'Cause hopefully was a place uncharted__  
__And overgrown_

_You make your way in__  
__I resist you just like this__  
__You can't tell me to feel__  
__The truth never set me free__  
__So I did it myself_

There was a slight pause as Sonic tapped on his cymbal before the band came back with their instruments the same time Sammy started to sing the chorus.

_You can't be to careful anymore__  
__When all that is waiting for you__  
__Won't come any closer__  
__You've got to reach a little more_

_Open your eyes like I opened mine__  
__It's only the real world__  
__Oh, like you will never know__  
__Shifting your weight to throw off the pain__  
__Well you can ignore it__  
__But only for so long_

_You look like I did__  
__You resist me just like this__  
__You can't tell me to heal__  
__And it hurts remembering how it felt to shut down_

_You can't be to careful anymore__  
__When all that is waiting for you__  
__Won't come any closer__  
__You've got to reach a little more_

The band went into an instrumental section as Sammy started to jump as high as she could do in her heels as the crowd joined her head banging to the music. Static and Shadow started to play the guitar as Sammy sang before Sonic and Knuckles joined in.

_The truth never set me free__  
__The truth never set me free__  
__The truth never set me free__  
__So I'll do it myself_

They played softly for a bite before jumping right back into the chorus as Sammy stretched her hands to the crowd and sang.

_You can't be to careful anymore__  
__When all that is waiting for you__  
__Won't come any closer__  
__You've got to reach out__  
__You can't be to careful anymore__  
__When all that is waiting for you__  
__Won't come any closer__  
__You've got to reach out more_

_More__  
__More__  
__More__  
__More, More_

The band finished as everybody cheered for them. Sammy took her bow with the group before they all left the stage. Elijah and Arielle walked outside to get some fresh air. They both saw Devin and Ricky be carried out into an ambulance as Elijah just shook his head. Arielle received a text and smirked.

"What does it say?" Elijah asked raising his eyebrow.

"Oh nothing…let's just go back inside." Arielle said as Elijah just followed her back inside. She left his side as soon as she got into the prom again and Elijah went to see Shadow, Sonic, Spark, Todd, and Kevin without their dates.

"Where are they?" Elijah asked as all the guys shrugged their shoulders. Suddenly the stage was lit up by a spotlight and showed Winter, Amy, Rebecca, Jillian, Amy, and Ashley. They were wearing jean shorts with wife-beaters and cropped hoodies. All the guys' mouths dropped as _Usher's _"Yeah started to play. They all started to do a choreographed dance as the guys just stared at them. When they got to Ludacris' part they all started to swing their hips as the guys' mouths dropped even farther.

"Daaaaammmmnnnn…_mamcita _got it goin' on." Kevin said as he watched Ashley's movements.

"That wolf girl has a great-"Someone said behind them as Elijah whipped his head toward him.

"Do you really want to finish that sentence?" Elijah asked giving him _the _death stare. The guy coward under his glare as Elijah turned back around to see all the guys staring at him. "What?" He asked as all the guys just put their hands up in front up them and turned around. The girls ended their dance as everybody cheered loudly. They walked back to the floor in their dresses as they were greeted by their dates.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to do a dance routine?" Todd asked as Jillian laughed.

"We wanted it to be a surprise." Jillian said as Sonic threw his arms in the air.

"We don't keep our performances secret!" He exclaimed.

"I should've realized this! You're all on the dance team! I'm so stupid!" Spark exclaimed as Ashley laughed.

"I agree on the stupid part." Shadow said as Spark glared at him. The night went on with Midnight ripping off Karen's wig after she threatened to reveal that she and Static were sophomores and Amy performing a wonderful song. Sammy and Keyon walked inside of the house with Sammy wearing Keyon's jacket. Josh yawned loudly and collapsed on the couch as Ashley sat in the reclined.

"Don't you guys know what's going to happen?" Sammy asked as the group looked at her confused. "There's only two weeks of school left and then graduation!" Sammy exclaimed they all cheered. "It's going to be kind of sad though." Sammy said as Ashley wrapped her arm around her friend.

"Hey, this experience is the best thing that happened to us. It will never break us apart. This chapter may be done, but the book is not over." Ashley said as Sammy smiled.

"You totally stole that from Todd!" Josh exclaimed as she slapped him in the back of his head.

"You're ruining the moment!" She hissed as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Aw, memories." Keyon said as he put his arm around Sammy and watch Josh and Ashley argue.

_(A/N): Aw…probably only two chapters after this. _


	20. The Last Day

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): The last day of school from the authors' perspective!_

_**Sammy's P.O.V**_

Morning. I usually hate the mornings, but I have something to be excited for today. It's the last day of school! I almost feel like I have to break into song. Almost. I got up from my bed and stretched my arms and back. I grabbed onto my headboard and twisted my back until I heard that satisfying crack. I got up and quickly made it to the bathroom before Ashley. I slammed and locked the door before walking over to the sink. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face. I applied some foundation, blush, and mascara before debating to straighten my quills or not. I decided to and finished them in no time.

"Get! Out!" Ashley yelled as I rolled my eyes. I opened the door as she stomped her way into the bathroom. "Thank you." Ashley said sweetly before closing the door. I laughed as I crossed the hall towards my room. Ashley is so crazy, but she's probably the most awesome person I've met. I never thought we would be such good friends. Then again, I never thought I would become a Mobian hedgehog living in the same world as Sonic the Hedgehog. I quickly got dress lacing up my Chucks when I was done. I went over to look in the mirror and saw me! Like human me! I stumbled backwards and quicker than a blink of my eye I was back to hedgehog me. Huh. Maybe I was just seeing things. I left my backpack behind seeing no use for it today. I walked towards the stairs putting my phone on vibrate. Don't want that ringing in class. I heard some soft, slow steps behind me as I my ears flinched. Ha! I love it when they do that. I dropped down on a knee and watched as Josh jumped over me landing right in front of me.

"How did you know?" He asked as I smiled.

"I could hear your steps. You should be quieter." I said as he rolled his eyes and followed me downstairs. Josh's a funny guy. He's there for me and to make me laugh. He has the best ideas and it makes me want to be the mind reader to see what he's thinking. My feelings for him dwindled down to a friend feeling, but he's one of my best friends.

"Are you going to make breakfast?" Josh asked as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not the cook in this house. Find your own food." I said as he pouted and walked over to the pantry to grab a cereal box. Keyon walked in scratching his quills and yawning. He walked over to me with a lazy smile before wrapping his arms around me. I laughed as he buried his head in the crook of my neck and sighed contently.

"Good morning." He whispered as I wrapped my arms securely around his neck. He lifted his head to look at me with those amazing gray eyes. I stretched on my toes kissing him chastely on the lips.

"Morning." I said as he smiled brightly at me.

"God, get a room." Josh said as he ate his cereal on the island. Keyon rolled his eyes as he looked over at Josh.

"You wouldn't want that. They'll keep us up all night." Ashley said as she strolled into the kitchen. I blushed furiously as Josh choked on his cereal.

"That's disgusting." Josh said as he got his voice back. I buried my face into Keyon's chest to hide from the embarrassment. Keyon kissed my quills as he rested his head on mine.

"Don't worry. We know where they sleep." Keyon whispered as I laughed against his chest. Keyon's like my rock. I love him so much. He's there for me when I need him and even when I don't think I need him. He's much more than what I would ever ask in a boyfriend. I just wish I can spend more time with him. I internally flinched when that thought crossed my mind. It was just a reminder about how things are going to end soon. This was the last day and tomorrow is graduation and before we know it it'll be Luna's and Reese's wedding. There's no way we could possibly stay after that. We would all return to earth and go back to our homes. My home in California, Keyon in Georgia, Ashley in Chicago, and Josh in Kansas. There's no possible way for us to see each other again. "Hey," Keyon said as I looked at him. "Are you all right?" He asked as I smiled a soft smile at him.

"Perfect." I said as I kissed his lips lightly. "C'mon we're going to be late to school." I said as I heard Ashley scoffed.

"I may break every rule at that school, but our attendance is clean." Ashley said as I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just go." I said as I grabbed Keyon's arm and teleported away. We arrived in the gym and shortly after Josh and Ashley appeared. We walked out of the gym and into the hallway ignoring everybody else and heading for our group. Hopefully today will be a memorable one.

_**Josh's P.O.V**_

God! I love teleporting! I would do it for shits and giggles right now, but I'm in the crowded hallways of CMHS. Man, I wish we were sucked into TNG then I could use my powers all I want. Everybody seemed to be in a happier mood today. Probably because it was the last day of school. I'm also glad because I'm a senior and I don't have to go to any of my classes and this is going to be a good time because this is the chapter when we do the cart races.

"Hey dick-wad!" I heard the penetrating voice of Ashley. She always managed to break through my train of thoughts. I think it's a secret power of hers! "We're getting Static and Midnight out of their class." She said as I frowned.

"Ok, ok. No need to call me dick-wad." I said as she rolled her eyes and walked away. Ashley is probably the most annoying and loudest girls – scratch that – _people _I know. She never shuts up and let me have my peace. The woman will be the death of me! Ok, ok I guess she isn't too bad. She does have good ideas and _can _be funny _sometimes_. She's a good friend…I guess. Did I ever I like her more than that? Hell no. Yeah she's attractive, but not in the way I need to have a crush on her. I stopped liking anyone after Sammy. I followed her through the empty halls when a brilliant idea popped into my head. I grabbed Ashley before she turned the corner.

"MMMPPPHHHH!" Ashley screamed into my hand as I rolled my eyes.

"Would you shut up?" I hissed as she ripped my hand off her mouth.

"What are you trying to do?" Ashley said as she put her hands on her hips.

"I got a better idea for getting Static and Midnight out of class." I said with a smirk as Ashley did the same.

"I'm listening." Ashley said.

"Are you guys planning to do something incredibly stupid?" Keyon said as we both whipped around.

"Uh…" Ashley and I said as he smirked.

"Count me in." Keyon said as I smirked. This is why Keyon is my best friend. He was always down with my plans, but he knows when to be the level-headed one. Keyon is one of the chillest people I ever met. He's never angry and is always in a good mood. I don't know if that's because of Sammy, but it's still nice to see. Even though I hated him when I first met him, he's like my best friend now. Keyon, Ashley, and I slid down the hall and in front of the door of Static's and Midnight's classroom.

"What are you-"I heard Winter say and suddenly I saw her on the ground. I looked over to Ashley and rolled my eyes.

"That wasn't necessary. You didn't have to disable her!" I hissed as she shrugged her shoulders.

"You guys are doing something stupid, aren't you?" Winter mumbled against the floor as I ignored her. "I'm taking your silence as a yes." Winter mumbled again as I rolled my eyes. I turned invisible and teleported into the classroom. I walked slowly through the classroom looking at each of my friends. Static looked bored out of his mind as did Midnight. Sonic and Rebecca both looked impatient. Yeah…these couples were just made for each other.

'_Where the hell is Winter? She should be here by now.' _I heard Rebecca think as I smirked. If only she knew. I walked behind Static and thought about how amazing I was one more time. I grabbed him by his wrists and lifted him in the air.

"Mr. Static! Sit down!" The teacher shouted as Static gaped at him.

"I can't!" Static said as I lifted him higher so his feet weren't touching the ground. Jeez…this guy is heavier than I thought.

"Oh my God! The school is haunted!" A girl shouted as she screamed and ran out of the classroom. Oh…that was priceless. I threw Static over my shoulder and grabbed Midnight before doing the same. I carried them both out as everybody freaked out and stared. Keyon froze time and I frowned.

"Hey! I was having fun!" I said walking fully out to see Sammy with her arms crossed and looking at me totally pissed. Oh no…

"What the hell were you thinking? You can't just go around using your powers willy-nilly!" She said as I held back my laughter before reappearing. Sonic and Rebecca came out as I put Static and Midnight down. I was so glad Keyon finally learned how to freeze time with other people without touching them.

"Jeez…would you relax? No one saw me." I said with a smirk as she rolled her eyes at me. "C'mon. You know it was funny." I said as she smiled a bit.

"I guess, but don't pull that shit again." She said poking me in the chest as Keyon let time go. Sammy was practically the mother of the group, even though she didn't want to admit it. She took care of us and kept us all together and she knew when to lay down the law. But, she is still fun. She knows how to pull some serious pranks and uses her author-ways to her advantage. She is a really caring person and I did feel bad for her when we all snubbed her. But that's in the past now and now we can move on.

Well…I don't really know about that. I remember overhearing Sammy thinking about how we'll eventually head back to the normal world. I never really thought about it until now. She does have a point. The story ends at Reese's wedding and bam! Portal will open and we'll be sucked back into the normal world. No powers. No cool stuff. No Spark. No Sammy, Keyon, and Ashley. It's going to suck. I don't want to go back to Kansas. I want to stay here. With everybody. Before I even knew what was going on we were outside a school shed. Wow…did I space out for really that long? Damn…I got to be more aware of my surroundings.

_**Ashley's P.O.V**_

Oh yeah…this is my favorite part. Cart races with Toddy! We all paired up – boyfriend/girlfriend, Me and Josh – before heading into the school. No one knew what Todd was up to, but I did. I was about to tell Josh to start when I saw Sammy and Keyon speed off. Those cheaters! I know I was going to cheat, but that's different. Everybody looked confused, but Todd quickly yelled out the rules and took off.

"C'mon idiot!" I yelled at Josh as he glared at me.

"Just shut up and sit in the cart." Josh said as he ran past Elijah and Jerry. There was no way I'm going to lose to Sammy. "Not letting it happen." Josh said as he made a sharp turn. Mine and Josh's relationship-friendship-thing is complicated. We're definitely not together and we practically insult each other all day and night. He's a cocky son of a bitch and he knows it. I'm a badass bitch and I know it. But that's what makes our friendship so great because no matter how rude and insulting we are to each other we know that we care for each other. Deep, deep, deep, _deep_ down. I do love the bear he gave me.

"We got to stop Todd before he knocks everybody down." I told Josh as he smirked.

"I got this." Josh said as he took another sharp turn nearly knocking me out of the cart.

"Watch it fucker!" I yelled as his smirk just widened. Forget all the crap I said before. I hate him. We zoomed through the halls and we past Todd lying on the floor.

"He's going to do it soon." I said as Josh smirked. He skidded to a stop and waited. The wave started to head for us and I gripped the sides of the cart. Josh suddenly teleported both of us on the other side of the wave and we started running again. "I can't believe you pulled that off!" I yelled as I kneeled in the cart.

"Yeah…it was amazing you did." Sammy said as she and Keyon ran by us.

"YOU!" I yelled as I pointed to her.

"See ya!" Sammy said as Keyon took off at full speed. Keyon blasted Elijah down before he had a chance and Sammy and Keyon finished in first. Damn it! I wanted to win. Ah well…Sammy jumped out of the cart and hugged Keyon as he swung her around. They are a cute couple. There's a reason I wanted them to be together. They just clicked and deserved to be together. They practically flirted back in the normal world! We started to do the mini races and they were actually pretty fun.

"Aw…c'mon Josh. Don't be a sore loser!" Sammy said as Josh huffed. Sammy is my best friend. Super nice and awesome. She is really caring for others and does put others before herself. She doesn't see herself as great, but she clearly is. I was so happy when I finally got to meet her and going into this alternate reality was amazing. She's amazingly talented and the greatest friend. "Oh my God! No!" Sammy yelled as she saw the teacher that was supposed to get hit walk around the corner. We all covered our ears or eyes as Jillian and Blaze hit the teacher. We all swarmed the teacher who was passed out on the ground.

"Um…how to say this? RUN!" Todd yelled as we all booked it. I tripped on my own two feet and skidded on the ground. Wow…for being a ninja that was a pretty klutzy move.

"C'mon!" Keyon said as he picked me up and we both started running out of the school. Keyon always has my back no matter what the circumstance. Even if I was the one who caused it – which is most of them time – he's there to help me out. He's also there to take part in some schemes. He's calm and hilarious all at the same time. He's also very protective. Not just with Sammy, but with all of us. If any of us got hurt he would gladly put his life out there to save us. We all panted as we stood by the cars.

"Nice one Todd." Spark said as Todd put his hands up defensively.

"Hey, you can't blame me for this. I didn't see you try to stop the cart, Speedy." Todd said as Spark rolled his eyes. We all broke up in our separate groups to get to the diner. I'm really going to miss Todd. I've accepted that we're all going to head back to the real world. It's going to suck sure…but it's not like we can stay here forever. The story ends and we have to go back. I just wish it could be longer. I'm sure tomorrow will be full of tearful good-byes. Man…this sucks.

_**Keyon's P.O.V**_

Sammy and I decided to run to the diner, but half-way there I grabbed her and carried her all the way much to her protest. I put her down and she slapped my arm for the fifth time.

"Stop doing that! I don't like to be carried!" She said as I just smiled down at her. I kissed her forehead as she wrapped her arms around me. These were the only times we could have our intimate moments because we're always around someone. So, we try to make the best of it…we don't do anything freaky! Jeez…get your mind out of the gutter. Soon enough Josh and Ashley appeared and we pulled away and held hands. Josh and Ashley always made fun of us, but we didn't care that much.

"God…these guys are so slow." Josh said impatiently as Ashley rolled her eyes.

"They're taking their cars, dumbass!" Ashley said as Josh mocked her. Ashley is a very…she's…oh the hell with it. She's a loud-mouth. Not in a bad way! She's just very loud and talkative and makes friends with everybody. She's out there and is not afraid to be who she is. She and Josh always fight and even though it can get really bad, I know she cares about him. Even though she doesn't want to admit it. Ashley is a great friend and is always there to help. Throughout the whole Sammy thing she was great to have around because she always helped me get through it and move on and be a better person. Ashley is hilarious and a great person in general. Soon everybody made it to the diner and we all walked in and took up two booths. Sammy leaned on my shoulder and I smiled.

"Ew…I'm trying to eat here." Josh said as I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be bitter just because you don't have a girlfriend." I retorted as he rolled his eyes and flipped me off. I laughed as I continued to eat my breakfast…err…lunch…brunch! I did feel some animosity toward Josh when he first came here, but I had a reason to! He was all over my girlfriend! I know I'm a relaxed guy, but c'mon, that's crossing the line. Anyways, after the whole battling-dating thing – me coming out as the winner – we started to become best friends. He's absolutely hilarious and has some of the greatest ideas. That's practically the reason why he's my best friend.

"Oh God!" Reese exclaimed. Huh? I wonder why…oh! That's right Ricky and Romeo show up. You know, for reading this story a lot and being the one who wrote it. None of us really remember anything. We should work on that.

"Don't worry, besides some glaring he doesn't do anything." Sammy said as they sighed and continued to glare at Ricky and Romeo. We remember the lamest stuff like when Tails and Winter were battling out for Valedictorian.

_**Flashback**_

_We were waiting outside of the principal's office as Winter and Tails talked to the principal. _

"_As you see, you both have equal scores and I've decided to you must write an essay as to why you think you should be Valedictorian." Principal Johnson said as he led Winter and Tails out of his office._

"_Thank you sir." They both said politely as the principal smiled and returned into his office. They both frowned and turned to glare at each other. _

"_I _will _be Valedictorian." Winter said as Tails scoffed. _

"_We'll see. Let the best _man_ win." Tails said as Ashley began to open her mouth. _

"_No! You can't tell them." Sammy said as I covered Ashley's mouth. Tails and Winter both whipped their heads toward us. _

"_Tell us!" They both exclaimed as we scooted away. _

"_Uh…we kind have to go now. Bye!" We yelled as we ran out of the building. Next week we all waited outside of the principal's office, again. _

"_You both did very well, but we decided to have Miles as Valedictorian." Principal Johnson said before walking back into his office. Tails smiled brightly, but Winter whipped around and glared at him. _

"_You're dead fox-boy." Winter said as she chased after Tails. _

"_I knew it." Reese said as I smacked my forehead. He could have told them! _

_**End of Flashback**_

God…We should really work on that. We left the diner and suddenly Josh pushed me aside to look at the trees. I looked at him confused as Sammy slapped her forehead.

"Will you stop trying to find them?" Sammy whispered as she pulled Josh away.

"B-But, I want to see Bolt." Josh said as realization dawn on me. The kids are supposed to be here spying on their parents. Oo! I want to see Flash.

"Sammy! C'mon! It's Flash!" I said as she shook her head.

"Guys…as much as I want to see Chrissy and Shade. We can't!" She said as we both pouted. "Ashley!" Sammy exclaimed as Ashley whipped around from staring at the bushes.

"What?" She said innocently as Sammy rolled her eyes. Sammy walked over to me and held my hand as we went to the rest of the group. Sammy is the best person ever. I love her with all my heart and I can't believe how lucky I got. She's funny, caring, and one of the kindest people I ever met. I love when she acts shy, but also when she acts goofy. She is amazing and I'm grateful I got to meet her.

"I can't believe it's tomorrow." Nikki said obviously referring to graduation.

"Look on the bright side. We're all going to the same college and we'll come back to visit Static and Midnight. Of course." Reese said as everybody smiled a bit. I could see Sammy, Josh, and Ashley all look down sadly. I knew they were all thinking about the same thing I've been thinking about. We're all going to leave. Maybe not tomorrow, but definitely by Reese's and Luna's wedding. God…this is horrible. I'm going to miss everybody. I wish we didn't have to leave and can go to college with the others. But no…we just have to go back and see our actual families. Man…that sounds bad. I know I miss my mom and friends back home, but I'm going to miss Sammy and the others too. I could just stop time forever, but that wouldn't be much fun after a while. I sighed as I felt Sammy squeeze my hand. She looked up at me and gave me a small smile. I kissed her forehead as she leaned against me.

"I guess you're right. We can't stay here forever." Arielle said as everybody agreed. Oh…how I wish we can.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"Good job! You almost blew our cover!" Shade exclaimed as he Lauren rolled her eyes.

"But I didn't." Lauren said as Shade rolled his eyes.

"Did you hear? Their graduation is tomorrow!" Ivy exclaimed.

"Does that mean we have to stay here another day?" Roddy asked, but it mostly sounded like complaining.

"Get over it! We have to be there tomorrow!" Ruby said as she watched them all drive away. Suddenly she gasped along with the others.

"Did you see those guys teleport and run super fast?" Julian said as everybody nodded.

"Who are those guys?" Chrissy asked as everybody shrugged their shoulders.

"The girls kind of looked like Sammy and Ashley." Serenity said as Conner looked over at her confused.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"They're two girls at our school. They told me they're hosting the graduation party." Serenity said as they all looked at her confused.

"Whatever, let's just go." Bolt said as Shade lifted up a chaos emerald.

"Chaos control!" He exclaimed as they all disappeared with a green flash.

_(A/N): Last chapter up next! _


	21. All Good Things Come to an End?

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): Who hates AP work? I do!_

Sammy stood in front of her mirror as she went over her dress and shoes over one more time. She sighed and sat down on her bed. She gripped the skirt of her dress nervously. She knew Eggman was coming today, but with everything he has done before she wasn't sure what he was going to do.

"Hey," Keyon said leaning on Sammy's doorway. "Please tell me your dress isn't that short." Keyon said as Sammy looked down to see her dress way up her thighs. She blushed and smoothed out her skirt before standing up. "Are you ready?" He asked wrapping his arms around Sammy.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Sammy muttered wrapping her arms around his neck. Keyon laughed and kissed her forehead.

"We're graduating. Can you believe it?" Keyon said as Sammy smiled.

"It's about as believable as four kids getting sucked into an inter-dimensional portal and into the world of Sonic the Hedgehog." Sammy said as Keyon laughed.

"That is unbelievable. Four _teens _on the other hand…" Keyon said as Sammy shoved his shoulder and laughed. They walked down the stairs together to see Josh and Ashley waiting impatiently by the door.

"Seriously guys?" Sammy said as they rolled their eyes.

"I want to get to the Eggman fight!" Josh exclaimed as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Just because we get there early doesn't mean he'll come there sooner." Keyon said as Josh just grumbled.

"C'mon." Sammy said as she and Josh stuck out their arms. They teleported to the school in the middle of their friends' circle.

"Well…that was unexpected." Arielle said as Sammy hugged Luna.

"Aw, it's the graduates." Static said as he walked towards them with Midnight.

"I wouldn't be making fun of us. You're going to be going through this in two years." Spark said as Static rolled his eyes.

"Well, we just came by to say good luck and we'll be sitting in the front row. Bye!" Midnight said as she and Static left. The group got into their robes before they left to the room.

"You guys ready for this?" Jerry asked as Sonic put his cap on.

"More than you'll ever be." Sonic said as Jerry glared at him.

"Let's just get this over with." Shadow said as everybody split up in alphabetical order. Tails sat on the stage with the principal and other teachers, but something felt off to him. He texted everybody else to keep their eyes and ears alert. Soon the music started and everybody stood up to see the graduates walk in. The principal made his speech before introducing Tails to the stage.

"Go Tails!" Sonic yelled as Tails smiled at his friends. Tails speech was moving making a few people tear up and sniffle. Tails finished as everybody cheered and clap. "And now, let's give it up for our class band!" Tails said as he pointed to Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Sammy. Sammy was forced to sing since she was "considered" to be a part of the band and a senior. She hated life. The band played a soft melody as Sammy looked at them confused.

"Turn this shit up!" Sammy yelled as Shadow and Sonic played the guitar and drums before everybody else slammed on their instruments.

_Four years, you'd think for sure__  
__That's all you've got to endure__  
__All the total dicks, __  
__All the stuck-up chicks_

Sammy sang as she flipped off Romeo and Karen who gasped before huffing and pouting. Sammy smiled as she faced the crowd and sang.

_So superficial, __  
__So immature__  
__And then when you graduate__  
__You take a look around and you say__  
__Hey wait!__  
__This is the same as where I just came from__  
__I thought it was over__  
__Oh that's just great!_

Sammy rolled her eyes as there was a little dip in the music before the band came back slamming on their instruments as Sammy jumped up and down.

_The whole damn world__  
__is just as obsessed__  
__with who's the best dressed__  
__and who's having sex__  
__who's got the money__  
__who gets the honeys__  
__who's kinda cute_

Sammy said as Josh and Keyon jumped on the stage and posing next to Sammy as she leaned on them and sang. The crowd cheered and laughed as Josh and Keyon jumped off the stage.

_And who's just a mess  
and you still don't have the right look  
and you don't have the right friends  
nothing changes, but the faces, the names and the trends  
High School Never Ends!_

_Check out the popular kids  
you'll never guess what Julie did  
how did Erica lose all that weight  
And Alchemy had a baby so I guess Jerry's straight_

Sammy said as Erica gasped and pouted and Julie blushed in embarrassment. Alchemy laughed as Jerry rolled his eyes and continued to rock out to the music.

_And the only thing that matters  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five_

_Natasha Ford  
She's the prom queen  
Miles Prower  
Captain of the Chess team  
Todd  
The Clown  
Shadow  
The quarterback  
I've seen it all before  
I want my money back!_

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's in the club  
And who's on the drugs  
Who's throwing up, before they digest  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you still listen to the same shit you did back then  
High School Never Ends!_

Shadow and Static went into guitar solos as Sammy bounced on her feet rocking to the music. Everybody was jumping in the crowd as Sammy grabbed the microphone and sang again.

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed__  
__With who's the best dressed__  
__And who's having sex__  
__Who's got the money__  
__Who gets the honeys__  
__Who's kinda cute__  
__And who's just a mess__  
__And I still don't have the right look__  
__And I still have the same three friends__  
__And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then_

Sammy sang as Ashley, Keyon, and Josh stood by her with their arms around her. Sammy belted out the last line as the band rocked out and everybody cheered.

_High School Never Ends! (x3)_

Everybody cheered and clapped as the band finished the song. Sammy stood with Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles and bowed before the wall on the side of them crashed open. Everybody screamed and panic as Eggman marched in with his Eggcarrier.

"Sorry to crash your graduation, Sonic. But don't worry this won't be your last ceremony. Your funeral will be soon." Eggman cackled as the group jumped over everybody else.

"Does this guy ever give up?" Spark exclaimed as he pushed through the people.

"Alchemy! Cream! Get everyone out of here!" Shadow yelled as Alchemy and Cream started to navigate the crowd out of the auditorium.

"Fools! You don't stand a chance against my new Eggcarrier!" Eggman yelled as a claw fired at Sammy. Sammy screamed making the claw shatter.

"You're going to have to do better than that." Sammy said as she dodged a laser. Keyon ran up the Eggcarrier with Static and they disabled his missile launcher. They were knocked off by a claw, but quickly got back on their feet. Josh teleported into his little dome and started to attack Eggman in combat.

"Missed me!" Josh said as he dodged a punch from Eggman. Eggman finally got fed up and used a claw to swing him outside of the building. Josh teleported midair and landed safely on the ground.

"Shadow!" Spark said as Ashley quickly dodged laser attacks and unlatching claws. "I think it's time for the chaos emerald. I have an attack that can wipe out Eggman. Static and I have been working on it." Spark said as Shadow looked at him hesitantly.

"Are you sure you guys can pull it off?" Shadow asked as they dodged a laser.

"I know we can." Static said dropping down next to them.

"How could you hear us from all the way over there!" Shadow said as he pointed in a random direction. Static shrugged his shoulders as Shadow sighed. "Fine. Amy knock Eggman outside!" Shadow said as Amy used her hammer to knock Eggman onto the football field.

"Jerry, James, Elijah hold him down!" Sammy said as Shadow looked at her confused. Jerry put rock shackles around the legs as James forced him to the ground using his air powers. Elijah's scythe turned into a chain and he wrapped it around the legs. Shadow tossed the chaos emerald to Spark.

"You ready for this?" Spark asked his brother as Static smirked.

"More than you'll ever be." Static said as Spark smirked. Spark and Static both lifted the emerald in the air as they took a deep breath.

"Chaos _Storm_!" They yelled as thunder clashed and lightening flashed. Dark clouds stared to circle above them as Sammy, Josh, Ashley, and Keyon watched in amazement.

"Damn…I'm good." Sammy said as Josh rolled his eyes and Ashley shoved her. Lightening, thunder, and all things storm came down into the hands of the brothers as they glared at Eggman. They aimed their glowing hands at the mad scientist and smirked.

"Bye, bye." Spark said as they blasted him into the sky with nothing, but his clothes. Everybody cheered as they rushed over to Static and Spark. Suddenly lightening hit the ground by them, but Spark redirected it so it won't hurt them. Wind started to rush around them as they all held onto each other. Lightening flashed and a portal opened in front of them. Sammy, Keyon, Josh, and Ashley all looked at each other before looking down sadly. They let go of their friends' hands and stepped away from them.

"What are you doing?" Rouge yelled as Sammy wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's our time to go!" Sammy said over the crashing thunder and powerful winds.

"No! You can't leave now!" Luna yelled as she put her hands on Sammy's shoulders. Ashley wiped her tears as she sniffled.

"We have to. We have to go back our world." Ashley said as Todd ran over to her.

"But, but you belong with us!" Spark said as he looked over to Josh who was looking down on the ground with his fists clenched.

"We have no other option." Keyon said as Static looked at him with devastation written across his face.

"You guys can stay! You don't have to leave!" Winter yelled as Josh looked up at her.

"We have to go back to our families and homes! We can't possibly stay here!" Josh said as Winter hugged him tightly.

"No matter how much we want to stay!" Ashley said as she hugged Todd tightly.

"We're so happy that we got the chance to meet you." Static said as Keyon hugged him.

"I can only wish to see you guys get married." Sammy said as she hugged Reese and Luna. "And you," Sammy said pointing to Jillian. "Don't let Todd boss you around." Sammy said as Jillian hugged her OC creator.

"No! Tails do something! There has to be a way for them to stay!" Amy said as Tails sighed.

"I have little knowledge on how this whole portal thing works! I can't stop it!" Tails said as Sammy wiped the tears in her eyes away.

"It's ok Amy. I'll always be able to have you. I mean, I do write more than this story." Sammy said with a watery laugh.

"Guys, we love you all. You know that." Ashley said as she stood by Sammy.

"You guys need to move on from this. Be happy and get married. Have a bunch of children. I'm speaking about you two." Sammy said pointing at Todd and Jillian. "We'll be ok. And don't worry. It always works out for you guys. I should know. I write your stories." Sammy said as Amy choked out a laugh.

"We're going to miss you guys." Luna said as Sammy held Keyon's hand.

"We'll always have you. In here." Sammy said pointing to her heart.

"Jeez Sammy, way to be cheesy." Josh said as the group laughed.

"Bye guys." Keyon said as they all waved at their four friends. The four authors turned towards the portal and faced it with brave faces. They held hands and walked slowly into it.

"No!" Todd yelled as he ran towards them.

"Todd no!" Silver yelled as everybody tackled their friend. Wind rushed around them as they held onto each other for dear life. Sammy screamed as they all fell through the portal and lost grip of Keyon and Ashley. Sammy laid on the cold ground as her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes scanned the overcast sky filled with gray clouds. She rubbed her eyes before jerking it away and looking at her dark olive-toned skin. She smiled to herself as she let her arm drop over her head. Her face scrunched up in confusion as she felt around the ground. It wasn't the rocky surface of the tides she left behind. It was smooth, wet grass that ran through her fingers. She sat up and saw three other bodies lying in front of her. She felt something soft go past her shoulder and looked down to see hair. She lifted her now long hair confused and looked down to see had a totally different outfit on than the one she left in.

"Did we make it?" Ashley grumbled as she sat up.

"No…we're all dead." A Caucasian boy said sarcastically as Ashley whipped her head toward him. He was standing up stretching his body. He was six foot even for sure and his skin was pale, but not so pale. His eyes were blue, green, and hazel and he had light brown hair that ended just above his eyes. He was skinny, but not scrawny and had some freckles on his face. He was wearing a dark blue, buttoned-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and unbuttoned enough to see a white t-shirt underneath. He had dark washed, straight-leg jeans with navy Chucks and of course Ashley's friendship bracelet.

"Fuck, you're uglier than I pictured." Ashley said as Josh flipped her off.

"This doesn't look like San Francisco?" Keyon said standing up.

"Whoa, you're a lot taller than I remember." Sammy said as she looked up at Keyon. He looked like a good 5'11 now.

"Heh, maybe I grew while there." He said as he held up a stand of Sammy's hair. "Looks like your hair did too." He said as Sammy shrugged her shoulders.

"Why is my hair straight and short?" Ashley yelled as Sammy looked over to the fiery girl holding her shoulder length hair.

"It's not like it makes you look better." Josh muttered as she elbowed him in the stomach. They heard a groan and all four heads whipped around to see a lot of teenage bodies lying around.

"Did we land in a teenage horror movie?" Sammy said as they all rolled their eyes. One guy stood up and rubbed his head. He was Caucasian, but he had a nice light tan. His body was long and toned like a runner. He had messy long dark, brown hair that fell over his forehead. He was wearing straight-leg jeans with a dark blue t-shirt with a green graphic design on it. He had white wrist-bands on his wrists and red, laced-up Vans. Sammy walked over to him and bent down to look at him. He looked up at her with familiar jade eyes. "Are you ok?" She asked as she held out a hand to help him up. He grabbed her hand and she lifted him up.

"Where am I?" He asked as Sammy looked up at him. He was about 5'11 not super tall, but enough to tower over Sammy's 5'3 form.

"Um…we're not so sure about that ourselves." Sammy said motioning back to Josh, Ashley, and Keyon. "What's your name?" She asked as he looked around confused.

"Sonic." He said as they all gasped.

_(A/N): Duh! Duh! Duh…! Well, that finishes "Sucked In". I hope you guys enjoyed the story as much I did writing it even though it took my like a year. Clearly I'll have a sequel up. When? I'm not so sure, but it will be there. Anyways, again, hoped you liked the story and peace, love, and lol! _


End file.
